


Blood 'n Bones (Bad sanses x Reader)

by CAECAE



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Corruption, F/M, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAECAE/pseuds/CAECAE
Summary: Backstory
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Backstory + Notes

● I procrastinate a lot - slow updates  


● I WILL NOT discontinue or hiatus this book  


● There will be swearing  


● No lemons, i'm comfortable writing them, just doesn't fit anywhere s'all  


● The magic logic might not make sense but I tried to make it as logical as possible

● My discord server is **https://discord.gg/DGF8bws** in case anyone is interested

● Also, I'm new to Ao3 so I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing..

  


**THIS BOOK IS OLD AND CLICHE, PAST ME FUCKED UP, SORRY.**   


____________

When you were born, you were born as a hybrid due to your mother being a monster, though you had a human form from your father's side. Around the time of when the war began, your Mother and Father sought shelter in an old holiday cabin they owned so they'd be able to safely raise you. About a year later, not long after your first birthday, you and your family returned to Ebott City, not knowing what had happened to the monsters after the war. When you all arrived at the city's entrance, surrounding citizens became terrified of your mother's appearance, thinking that she'd turn insane and attack the town.

Not long after, police were called to 'get rid' of your mother, your father tried his best to protect her, knowing he couldn't let her die but failed. Your father was taken to a nearby hospital to recover from his injuries, you never saw him again. As for your mother, she was killed right before your eyes, not that you remember anything like that happening since you were only one at the time. During this event, when your father left to save your mother, surrounding citizens were asked from stand by police to take you to a safer place, thinking that your father would die on the scene. The lady did just so, taking you to the only shelter in town, on the outskirts of town so the traffic wasn't bothering.

A few boring years later, you waited patiently for the right parents to come and take you home. And not too long after your 8th birthday, you were adopted. Your new parents seemed, off somehow, though you didn't know why you were still excited to live with them. For your adoptive parents, however, they saw a new opportunity to have another criminal like them in the family, yes, your 'family' were criminals...

As you grew older, your parents now adopted your new brother, older of course as he began pushing you around as well. Their attempts to make you a thief grew more frequent, eventually getting to the point of them being sick of you, punishing you for the slightest mistakes. You weren't exactly abused, well not physically at least... To you, you thought that your parents were just being jerks, given you were only 10 at the time; you still didn't understand what was going on. You've always tended to like the bad side of things, but wouldn't steal just to make your parents happy; you'd need a bit more of a reason than that. Around this age, you became friends with a boy next door named Daniel

After some time, you were now 12, and begging for your parents to give you some sort of a 13th birthday present. Your mother and father got an idea from your brother that they'd abandoned on the outskirts of Ebott city, making you think you'd be getting a birthday holiday. Not long after organizing their plan, it was your birthday. And they did just as they planned, left you, kicked you to the curb as they drove away laughing at how pathetic you looked.

Overtime you steadied your life, gaining a part-time job so you could rent an apartment and organise some form of education. As time flew, you graduated from high school and decided to open up your own café. After organising all the needed items, and financial issues, you finally had enough money to buy a small shop on one of the main streets of Ebott city. After you opened up shop, you ran into an old friend back from when you were younger, 10 to be exact. After some chatting with Daniel, you got his phone number and found out that he actually lived in the same apartment building as you, what a coincidence!

From that day on you and Daniel worked at the café for a year or so until the present day.

**\--------------------------------------------------** ****

**Rewrite Published - 27/1/20**

**655 Words**

  



	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a casual day at work, until everything goes wrong

Y/N's POV

I slowly began to sit up in my bed rubbing my eyes, adjusting to my surroundings as everything became less blurry. I looked over to my left at my bedside table, over to my clock, 6:42 am. "Ugh, now I have to get out of bed to make it to the café on time..." I groaned sitting on the edge of my bed standing up, my knees felt weak, so weak that I wanted to fall onto the ground and never get up. "I need a shower, maybe that'll wake me up," I said making my way over to the bathroom.

TIMESKIP

"Ahhh, I feel much more awake now!" I said happily changing into some dark ripped jeans, a light grey shirt, and a black fluffy zip-up hoodie with some white sneakers and my H/L H/C hair tied up. I checked the clock again, 6:58. "I better get going before Daniel reaches the café," I said talking to myself walking out the front door forgetting to lock the door behind me. I walked down what seemed to be millions of stairs until I reached the bottom. The bags that hung under my eyes from countless late nights started dragging me to the ground. Man, if I don't get any coffee soon I'm going to go crazy...

After walking outside the big glass doors and onto the streets I see some monsters outside having a nice chat, they look over at me and wave. "Hi..." I shyly muttered, giving them a small noticeable wave. I continued walking down the street until I saw the closed café, I walked over to the front doors unlocking them and walking inside.

Yes! Now I can get some coffee! I put my bag and phone behind the counter and turned on all the lights and walked into the kitchen and made a coffee. Ding! The bell rang, "Hey Y/N, I'm here," Daniel said walking into the café flipping the "Sorry, we're closed" sign to the "we're open!" side. "Oh, Hey Daniel," I said walking out the kitchen. "So, how much sleep did you get this time?" He questioned leaning on the counter. "Barely even 6 hours..." I said resting my head on my arms. "Well, we have a big day ahead of us so you better wake up soon." He said walking around to the other side of the counter patting my back. I stood up slouching and walked towards the kitchen to make another coffee. "Man it's going to be a long day..." I said leaning against the wall with my arms crossed, "oh yeah, I almost forgot, I have to go before 8:30 pm, Okay? I wanna get to the shops before they shut." I said to Daniel sipping more of my coffee then leaving to start serving customers.

TIMESKIP

Ding! The small bell above the door rang again signalling that another customer had come through the doors. After I finished serving the line and waited for Daniel to finish peoples orders, I looked over at the new customer, he was a skeleton monster but he had some sort of black substance covering his body and four tentacles coming out of his back. How come I've never seen a monster like him before? I've seen those skeleton brothers around, but, aren't they the only skeletons? He started walking towards the nearest booth to sit down, he saw me staring at him and started staring back at me with a -what are you doing- sort of look.

I nervously smiled back at him grabbing my note pad and pen and started walking towards him, "H-Hi sir, what could I get for you today?" I asked in an obviously nervous voice, I didn't notice before but his right eye seemed to be covered by that, stuff... he stared at me for a moment and then said, "Umm yea, ill just get a black coffee..." his unnaturally deep voice answered, "Coming right up sir, it'll be here in just a minute!" I said awkwardly, walking away while writing his order on a sticky note, then handing it to Daniel.

Man, that guy gives me the creeps... I wonder where he came from? He kind of looked like that shorter skeleton I saw at that diner place the other day, except goopier and a lot scarier... though I've heard sightings of monsters coming through portals, nobody seems bothered by it, must be convinced its normal due to the monsters return. Maybe he was one of those monsters?

I started to serve more customers but for some reason, I couldn't stop looking at him, he just seemed so, peculiar... I started to feel heat on my face as I quickly looked down to hide my blush, what the fuck is wrong with me! Why am I blushing? This makes no sense... after I finished serving the customers Daniel called out to me. "Y/N, Tables 2, 7 and 10's orders are finished." He said handing me a silver shiny platter with several drinks and plates of food on top. I walked over to all the tables handing out their food and drinks, after handing over the first table's orders, I looked over at the fancy clock on the wall, 7:32 pm. I better get going soon, ill wait for about another 10 minutes.

After serving the second table I felt a shiver down my spine as I walked back over to the skeletons table. I walked down the row behind him, he glanced over at me and grinned with this evil look in his eye, my arms started to slightly shake causing the platter to rattle loudly, drops of his coffee started dripping down the sides of the cup, he started chuckling, still staring at me out the corner of his eye, I could tell he noticed my presence as I started sweating, Oh man, why do I always get the creeps, I don't want to serve him anymore he's just so creepy! is it too late to turn back? Ugh, get over it Y/N! Just walk up to him and give him his damn coffee!

My knees started shaking too as I reached the table, "H-H-Here you g-go sir..." I stuttered topping it off with a nervous smile, just as I was about to walk away I stopped. I tried to move but was held in place, he stood up behind me, when I could move again I turned around to face him. I stared at him awkwardly, sweat pouring down my face. Man, this is awkward, how am I supposed to respond? "Y-Yes... S-S-Sir..?" I said, he leaned forward slightly towards me. And towered over me. Oh god oh god oh god oh god, what do I do?!?! This Guy is scaring the heck out of me... I turned my head to the side and leaned back whilst squinting my eyes shut hiding my slight blush in my hoodie. But when I looked back, he was going back to sit down, he grinned creepily at me, then looked away and started to slowly sip his coffee.

My blush exploded across my face in an instant as I walked away, Oh My God. WHY THE FUCK DID HE GET SO CLOSE TO MY FACE?!?! I hate him so damn much, he's just so fucking creepy, not gonna lie, he did scare me...

After about three minutes of serving people, I decided to leave. "Daniel I'm heading out, make sure to lock up shop okay?" I said grabbing my backpack and phone. "Like I said I got it covered Y/N" Daniel replied handing out drinks. "Alright then, I'm out, Cya," I said. Leaving the shop.

It was about a couple of shops down the street when I started to wonder which direction the shops were, I turned around and saw the big sign for the shop, God damn it, now I have to go back? I started walking back then tripped on something, I fell and landed on my chest on the pavement in front of me. When I stood up and brushed myself off, everything was consumed by darkness except for a slight white border of a box with four smaller ones underneath in orange. I looked up and saw that creepy Skeleton guy again, I started sweating attempting to back up, I looked up at him, he seemed pissed...

I walked up to the four boxes and pressed MERCY, "typical" he said looking at me and rolled his eye. He grabbed me with one of his tentacles out of nowhere, I started to panic though I knew that struggling wouldn't get me out of here. He started tightening his grip around me, it was getting difficult to breathe, I looked at him and he laughed under his and then creepily smiled at me "I-I guess you d-don't want a-a-another cup of c-c-coffee?" I stuttered as a small bit of blush appeared on my face.

He grabbed my hoodie, pulling me up to his level, for some reason this made me blush even more, WHY AM I BLUSHING!?!? THIS GUY TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME!! After some awkwardness of staring at each other he tightened his grip on me again, I took a deep breathe before though now I could no longer breathe, he pulled out my soul and was ready to strike when he looked at me in shock. "W-What!? You!?" The skeleton said shocked as He dropped me on the ground and stared at me. The darkness around me started melting away around me, revealing my surroundings once again, I ran into the ally way near me and went to the end, I could tell he was following me.

He then picked me back up with his tentacles, "Error, open the portal" he said looking around behind his shoulder. Well, this dude is officially crazy, who even was this guy? "Umm hey, one question, who are you exactly?" I asked, he looked over at me and replied "Your worst nightmare" I tilted my head in response, not understanding what he meant by that. After a couple of seconds, an ominous rip opened in mid-air, emitting black smoke? I looked behind the skeleton wondering what the heck he was doing, then I looked back at him. Who was Error and wh- WAIT IS THAT AN ACTUAL PORTAL!?!? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE TAKING ME!?!

Nightmare's POV

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" The girl screamed, I still can't believe that she's the one we need, but, we need her help so I guess we have to do this... She started to stare at me wanting a response, I looked over at her and glared at her with an insane looking expression then replied, "Wouldn't you like to know." I was about to turn around to head in the portal, but when she was talking to me I let my guard down, what a stupid thing to do. "Take this!!" She said as she kicked me into the portal and landed onto the floor.

"Damn it," I said picking myself up "Did you get the person you were looking for? That was quicker than I thought!" Error said, "Does it look like I have the fucking girl?" I said looking at him angrily. "Wait. IT'S A GIRL!?" He exclaimed with a shocked expression. "Yeah, it is, would that make a difference?" I asked crossing my arms "I don't think it would, it actually might make it easier..." Error exclaimed as he continued to blabber on about how it would make things easier or harder. Wait, she didn't come through the portal with me? If I go back now she probably would've run away or gotten help, at least I know where she works so I can always go back to the café... Error kept on talking basically to himself until I interrupted. "Error, keep the portal open just in case she comes back, I'll have some nightmare papyruses guard both sides of the portal just in case" walking back to my castle to talk with the others.

Author's POV

You stood in front of the portal, staring into the darkness of it, you started to feel something strange when you were around it, some part of you wanted to go through to see what was on the other side, but the other part wanted to stay far away from whatever was in there. After all, curiosity killed the cat... you looked around and none of the other people around you had noticed anything that happened with that skeleton. You started to take a couple of steps closer towards the streets, you looked around the streets and was very confused until something caught your attention, there were MORE skeletons...

Dream's POV

Blue, Ink and I were walking down the street, curious to see what this universe looked like after the monsters came back from the underground. it was very lovely here, so many positive feelings around. Blue seemed to enjoy it when we stopped at the nearest taco shop, he desperately wanted to help the chefs cook, the employees there were a little unnerved by him. Ink wanted to see an art shop that was up ahead so we started to head there until something caught my attention.

I stopped in my tracks, there were negative feelings around here somewhere, I wanted to help, I wasn't gonna just stand around and not do anything, I felt a dark presence, but then it disappeared? I looked around and was wondering what just happened, "Dream? Are you ok?" Ink asked as the two of them started walking up to me "Dream what's wrong?" Blue asked. "There's something wrong, I think Nightmare was here..." I said to the others, Blue and Ink looked at each other worriedly, I walked a bit further down the street and saw a girl about 17ish, standing in front of a portal. I was both shocked and confused at the scene. Even though I didn't know the full story but I was sure that Nightmare had something to do with this.

"Ink, Blue! You have to see this..." I called out to the others, they came up and silently watched... "That's on of Errors portals..." Ink said point towards the portal. "What should we do?" Blue questioned, just then the girl looked at us, she seemed confused and a bit scared, "Are you going to do what he did to me...?" She asked in a scared tone, raising her hands to her throat in what seemed to be protection. We were all confused about what she said, did nightmare do something to her? What did he do? Was it Nightmare? My mind was filled with questions. "We're not going to hurt you..." Ink said trying to keep her calm "Yeah! Don't worry Human! We're the good guys!" Blue said excitedly. She seemed a bit calm and started to slowly approach us.

I thought we should ask her some questions but here wasn't the place, Ink decided to open a portal to our little house sort of thing? None of us have seen it for ourselves yet though. She seemed a bit worried about going through a portal after what just happened to her, but we reassured that everything would be ok and that we would help her. We were all about to walk into the portal when some nightmare papyruses came through the other portal and spotted us, we rushed further down the ally way, dead end. They cornered us. "Ugh I think I'm gonna pass out," the girl said, just then she blacked out, I don't blame her... Ink caught her and went through the portal, Blue and I followed back through after her and got her to safety just in time. It seemed like the Nightmare Papyruses went back to Nightmare.

Nightmare's POV

"YOU WHAT!?! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED!?!?" I yelled questioning them with fury lit in my eye. "Sorry sir- ah! Your majesty... we tried to get to them in time but we were too late..." One of the nightmare papyruses explained, "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses, now it'll be even more difficult to get her!" I yelled louder sitting on my throne, the nightmare papyruses seemed more nervous... "Get out of my sight!" I screamed for them to leave, they quickly turned around walking away as fast as they could. Great... This'll be more difficult then I thought... heheheh, Time for plan B...

2740 Words


	3. The Star Sanses

Y/N's POV

Ugh... Where the heck am I? This doesn't look like my room. It's so, colourful... when I tried to remember what happened, I remembered that those skeletons took me... Is this where they took me? It actually looks kinda nice. I got out of bed and walked out of the room, making my way towards the door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the two of them and inched backwards slowly. The skeletons caught sight of me, I walked down the stairs slowly as they went back to talking. Two of them were talking at the table, one had a massive paintbrush and the other had some sort of golden crown around his skull. There was another skeleton with a blue bandana around his neck in the kitchen. Since I didn't want to interrupt the others conversation I decided to go talk to the third skeleton.

"H-Hi...." I shyly said approaching him, he turned over towards me and smiled "Oh, Hi Human! How are you feeling?" He responded, "I'm ok..." I said. "Since you don't know me I'm Blueberry or Blue as my friends call me." He said Blushing a tiny bit. "My names Y/N." I quietly responded. "That's a nice name," He complimented, smiling as he continued to cook what seemed to be breakfast. "Anyway do you want to help me cook breakfast? I'm making pancakes!" He asked grabbing the ingredients, "Sure!" I said happily, I seemed more comfortable talking to him now, even though I didn't know much about him, his cheerful aura seemed to calm my nerves.

Ink's POV

"So, Dream. What do you think happened?" I questioned. "I have no idea, but I'm sure Nightmare had something to do with this..." He said, "Are you sure? Maybe it was someone else?" I wondered. "Possibly, but who else could it be? Don't forget you said it was one of Errors portals and the nightmare papyruses came through it." He exclaimed, "I said that?" I asked. "Yea.." Dream replied. "Oh, I don't remember," I said, scratching my cervical vertebrae. "I guess we could ask her some questions, but I think she's with Blue right now." I said, "Then we'll have to wait till they finish whatever they're doing." Dream said resting his arms on the table.

Y/N's POV

"Now we just let the batter cook for a bit," Blue said putting the rest of the batter aside. "Man it's been so long since I've had pancakes, they smell so good!" I said blushing. "It's nice to see you so happy," he said blushing back at me. "Yeah... Its feels good." I responded.

"So um, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Blue questioned while flipping the pancakes, "well, um... just ran into that jerk s'all..." I responded not giving much detail. "Well do you know why he opened a portal?" he asked, "no..." I replied. "Okay, just one more question, where did he go? Dream said he felt a strong presence then it disappeared, do you know what happened?" Blue said making more pancakes. "I kicked him into the portal, why?" I said leaning onto the bench behind me. "Don't worry about it, anyway we better serve these pancakes, also sorry if you felt uncomfortable about me asking questions..." He said handing me a plate of pancakes as we walked to the table where the others were. "It's alright," I replied walking out of the room.

"Breakfasts Ready!" Blue yelled excitedly as he set the table. "Wow it looks great, you guys did a good job." The one with the golden crown said. "You're probably confused, I'm Ink and this is Dream if you were wondering." The one with the Paintbrush said. "Oh, I'm Y/N," I said with some confidence. After a little I started to eat my pancakes, 'it's okay... You don't have to be scared around them, they're friendly, just eat your breakfast...'

"Hey, Y/N, you don't have to answer but, what happened?" Dream asked. I flinched while still continuing to look down, "Dream... Give the Human some space!" Blue said looking annoyed at Dream. "She can trust us, right?" Ink said looking at me, I started to blush then quietly responded, "Yeah, I can.." I looked up and gave the three of them a smile. "I'll explain everything.... I work at my café; I opened it with my friend, Daniel about a couple months ago. Then this guy showed up, I'm guessing you know him since you seemed surprised about the portal and stuff" they looked at me with curiosity. "What did this guy look like?" Ink asked. "One blue eye, tentacles and this black goopy stuff..." I said as the three looked at each other, "that would be my brother, Nightmare." Dream sighed. "I can understand that," I responded.

"Anyway, he started acting really weird. I felt all nervous when I had to serve him, he was always laughing to himself and when I gave him his drink he got all close an I couldn't move, it was really confusing... Since monsters were already on the surface, nobody really found it weird that other monsters were coming through portals. So I assumed he was one of them. Then when I was done working I had to leave early, leaving my co-worker, Daniel, in charge for the rest of the night. After I left I ran into him on accident and fell on the floor. But when I got up everything was black, he actually almost killed me right there. After when he almost choked me to death he pulled out my soul I think? And dropped me, then he called to someone, Error I think it was? A portal opened sometime after that, I kicked him into it... then about 2 minutes later I ran into you guys, and now I'm here..." I explained, they stared at me for a bit, then they looked at each other, I have no idea what their gonna say... "Umm, do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked awkwardly. "It's just down the hall and to the left" Ink said pointing towards the hallway.

Dream's POV

"I knew this had something to do with Nightmare!" I said, "The real question is why does Nightmare want her?" Ink exclaimed, "Maybe it has something to do with the human's soul? That's what Nightmare was surprised at." Blue added, "We'll have to keep an eye on her and check her soul when she comes back..." Ink said.

Y/N's POV

"I wonder what they're talking about out there," I mumbled under my breath while washing my hands. I walked out towards the table slightly blushing with my hands in the pockets of my black hoodie. Ink started to walk up to me; I started to get a little nervous. "Y/N, Is it okay I could quickly see your soul?" he asked, I pulled out my soul and showed him, I looked over at it, it was S/C. I never really looked at my soul often but Ink didn't seem as shocked as Nightmare did. He thanked me and then we both went back down to the table and sat down. Everybody was casually chatting until. "Hey, can we take the human to Underswap please?" Blue asked, "Umm, what's Underswap?" I questioned "Oh! That's where I live!" Blue explained excitedly. "Oh, I thought you guys lived here?" I said confused. "Nah, this is just a blank alternate universe where we built a house to stay if we wish and hang out at." Ink explained. "Oh, nice," I replied

"Umm, could I get a drink please?" I asked, Dream responded almost immediately "Kitchens over there, help yourself" he motioned behind him with his thumb. I nodded, leaving them to debate on that topic. When walking over to the fridge to get some cold water, only hearing fragments of their conversation. "What if they see her there?" Ink said, "come on please?" Blue replied. This basically continued for the entire conversation until I got back.

Once I finished having a drink, I rinsed the cup out and put it on the drying rack. I walked back and in the short time I was gone, they decided to take me, I had no idea where we were going though, I guess ill get to find out where Blue came from. Blue rushed up to me all excited. "Human! Quick! I wanna introduce you to Papy!" he yelled pulling on my arm and through a portal. "Wait, WERE GOING NOW!?" I said as I was pulled into the portal.


	4. Underswap

Y/N's POV

"What the hell? Why is it so cold out here?" I said shivering from the cold breeze. "Welcome to Snowdin!" Blue yelled excitedly. Dream looks over at me and saw me shivering and wraps his cape around me, I started to blush heaps, I looked to him and thanked him. He started to blush even more. "Come on Y/N! I wanna introduce you to Papy!" Blue said excitedly. He grabbed me by the arm and rushed me over to his house and took me inside. "Whoa! Your house is so cool!" I said looking around. "Awww Man, Papy's not here!" Blue sighed with disappointment. "Um, Who's Papy?" I asked him, "Oh, Papy's my lazy brother, he's probably at Muffet's," Blue said. "WAIT A MINUTE! ITS ALMOST LUNCH!" Blue yelled "Uhhh.." I quietly replied with. "MWEH HEH HEH! Human! I the Magnificent Sans! Shall make you the best tacos EVER!" He yelled as he sprinted over to the kitchen. He grabbed all the ingredients in about 10 seconds. He sure seemed excited about this...

About 20 Minutes later Blue had made a little too many tacos, the taste was indescribably bad, I ate about two of them since I was pretty hungry. Ink and Dream looked at me surprised, I don't think they expected me to eat more than half of one, Blue seemed happy that I was enjoying his cooking though. Just then, the door broke causing bits of wood to go flying everywhere. "A-Alphys?!" Blue stuttered as he pushed me behind the couch. "How are you?" Blue said again "Sans what's going on? You didn't come in for your daily repo- WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN!?" She screamed.

"Well, time to go..." Ink said opening a portal. "Sorry, Alphys I have to go," Blue said jumping into the portal after Dream grabbed me by the arm and pulled me through. Just before I went through the portal a got a glimpse of something red and blue with a lot of black... I had no idea what it was... it better not be something bad...

Error's POV

"They were just in Underswap before they left to go to the next place. I locked in the code of where they went, I can go retrieve the girl later tonight if you would like." I explained to Nightmare "Excellent work Error, you can retrieve the girl later tonight, ill get horror to find a place for her to stay."

TIMESKIP

"Nice, This'll be more exciting now that I get to kidnap her" I mumbled under my breath while opening the portal. "They made a house? Nice, that'll be useful in the future" I said teleporting up the stairs trying not to make a sound. I looked through the keyhole of one of the doors and found the girl, I teleported to the other side and walked up to the bed. She seemed like she was only just asleep so I need to be quiet. I gently wrapped my strings around her torso, carefully lifting her out of bed. "Shit, she's waking up..." I mumbled again. "Urg... what's going on?" she said only just waking up. "Shhh..." I shushed, she quickly went back to sleep afterwards.

I went back through the portal and carried her down the hallway. Everyone seemed to be asleep, though I imagine they would be, its like two in the morning. I continued to walk down the hallway and around some corners to see horror asleep on the floor. "Horror what the hell are you doing, get up." I said pulling him up with my strings "What the hell Error.." he said grumbling and picking up his axe. "Here's the girl, find a place for her to stay, oh and if you do hurt her, there will be consequences," I said handing him the girl. "Yeah Yeah, I get it, Nightmare will be pissed, whatever." Horror said walking down the corridor with her. "Let's see if she can last even a day." I said to myself as I walked back down the hall to my room.


	5. New Friends

Y/N's POV

"Ugh, Where the hell am I?" I groaned while standing up from the cold hard floor. "Why am I in a cell?" I questioned myself, walking up to the bars trying to stay calm, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. I took a small pin out of my hair and begun to pick the lock, I looked around hoping nobody would catch me. In other cells, I could see unconscious prisoners and decaying corpses. I became a lot more frantic to get out of there, I could even hear distant crying from far away cells.

After I managed to pick the lock I ran down the corridor, I thought I might help the others but maybe they're there for a reason. I ran around many corners until I found a staircase, I ran up the countless steps until I reached the top, I looked around once I got to the top. "What! More corridors?" I said to myself, I ran down more hallways hoping to find a way out, but then I saw Nightmare. He seemed to be just walking around the corner. There was literally nowhere to go, I was in the middle of an extremely long corridor and there's nothing for me to even hide behind. I quietly stood there in shock; I have no idea what to do. He came around the corner and was shocked to see me; I started sweating when he started to walk up to me. He didn't even look mad...

"How did you get here? I assigned Horror to get you a place to stay." He said. He sure seemed calm, and definitely less scary than when we were at the café. "What do you mean?! I WOKE UP IN A CELL!!" I yelled, "Your lucky he didn't kill you right then and there." He replied. "Why did you bring me here...?" I questioned. "That's none of your concern." He replied, "Now come with me, while you spent the night in the cell we got a room prepared for you." He said putting his hands into his pockets.

Nightmare's POV

Man, this girl is annoying, she keeps asking me stupid questions, I need to act nice till I can get her to help. It's literally killing me having to do this... All I need to do is trick her into trusting us, might take a while but it's all we can do. For now, I can get her a room, but other than that I would rather keep my distance from her and rarely ever talk to her then be all nice with her.

Y/N's POV

"You can stay here... Nothing too exciting," he said opening the door to reveal a huge room, much bigger than mine back home. "Wow! What do you mean 'Nothing too exciting?' This room is awesome! I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed looking around the room, the bed was so comfy, the dresser mirror was huge and don't even get me started on the ensuite. "Thank you so much for kidnapping me and making my life instantly better!" I said sarcastically. "Kid, I wouldn't be so sarcastic if I were you, you got it easy. Just keep in mind that I could've killed you when we first met." He said, trying to scare me, it kind of worked... I just hope I can find a way out of this hellhole alive before they kill me... "Good luck surviving the night kid. And if you do you better watch out for tomorrow" he said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

After looking around for a bit and checking out everything in the room I decided to leave and look around. I walked over to the doors, but when I opened the doors there were two dark figures on either side of the doorway with bright white outlines. "Sorry Y/N, it's dangerous for you to explore around the castle by yourself, you'll have to stay in your room for now..." The strange figure spoke, I didn't want to stay in my room... also, how did they know my name?

I didn't want to stay in my room all day, I decided to attempt to escape from my room, I looked around to try and find something to lead them away with, nothing. Then I looked around the walls and roof and noticed an air vent on the ceiling, "Yes!" I exclaimed as I stood on top of my dark wooden desk and unscrewed the hatch, then climbing through it.

I crawled through the vent until I reached the other side, I could hear echoed voices from nearby but I have no idea who it was, it seemed to be coming from my room. I unscrewed the other vent and saw a huge drop. "Man the corridor walls are high..." I exclaimed looking down at the drop, I stuck my legs out and slid down the wall as best I could, I fell and landed on my feet thankfully. "Ow, my legs... That hurt" I whined, walking down the hall. I heard footsteps slowly creep up behind me.

"I noticed you escaped from your room... Nightmare told me I needed to keep an eye socket on you but I didn't think you would be gone before I even arrived at your door." A deep voice said to me, I turned around and saw another skeleton in front of me. He had black shorts and a blue hoodie with a grey hood on. My god, how many other skeletons am I going to run into today? He looked at me and chuckled under his breath, he actually seemed pretty chill.

Dust's POV

Jeez, I didn't think she would be gone in the ten minutes she was alone, though I'm surprised she got out without the nightmare papyruses noticing. When I talked to her she didn't seem very scared? "Sans! Listen to me! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Papyrus yelled. "Bro calm down, stop yelling," I said to paps, I looked over and Y/N seemed very confused with what I was doing, she was just staring at me with a blank expression. "Stop it, brother! You're trusting her too easily! Don't you know what happened the last time you trusted a human!?" he said again. "Paps I'm not-" "You are brother! You need to snap out of it!" Papyrus said interrupting. I pushed him away and looked back at Y/N, she seemed a bit awkward. I explained to her that I was talking to my bro, she still seemed a bit confused.

Y/N and I walked down the corridors as I showed her around the castle. She looked a little lost. We kept chatting about stuff for a while. When I first heard that she was here I wanted to do something intimidating or something but when I saw her, I just couldn't. And I wasn't just being nice to her because Nightmare told me too, there's just something, special about her... Papyrus still thinks that I'm being too trusting with her but she looks like she wouldn't harm a fly.

Y/N's POV

I thought all the people I would find here would be jerks due to Nightmare owning the place, but Dust actually seems nice, even if he's just faking it, I think we're going to be friends. I'm still a bit confused when he talks to himself, I'm not sure if he's just lonely or if he's actually talking to someone but I want to help him, there's something on his mind and I want to know if he's okay...

"Hey Y/N, I gotta go but ill see you around, ok? Also, one other thing, if you run into any more guys, keep your distance, there not as nice as I am." Dust said waving goodbye. "Okay thanks, bye Dust!" I said waving goodbye and then walking around the hallways more.

I walked around for a bit still lost by where I was going until I ran into Nightmare, again. "How did you get out of your room? The Nightmare Papyruses insisted on guarding your room in case anything happened." He questioned looking at me puzzled. "I snuck out..." I replied. "How? Exactly?" He asked again "why would I tell you..." I responded and he sighed.

"Anyway, now that your living here I might as well show you around I guess," Nightmare said looking annoyed, "Don't worry about it, Dust already showed me around," I replied leaning up again the wall. "Dust...?" he responded, "Yep, anyway I'm heading to the kitchen, I'm hungry," I said walking away waving goodbye. "Kitchen's that way..." Nightmare said pointing the opposite direction, "I KNEW THAT!" I yelled walking the other direction. Nightmare chuckled and walked away.

After about fifteen minutes of aimlessly walking through the halls, I made my way to the kitchen and saw guess what, ANOTHER SKELETON. He had some sort of crack in his skull and an axe in his hands; I definitely did not want to go near him, especially after what Dust said to me. I hid behind a corner and watched him until he went away until suddenly he disappeared.

"Well, Well, Well... What do we have here?" A deep voice said from behind me, what is it with these skeletons and walking creepily behind me, I hate it... "Another creep from what I see," I said slowly turning around, "Wow arent you nice? Glad to know we always got a backup food source..." he said readying his axe. "Ya know what? I've had enough of this. Let me get one thing straight, I don't care what you want, I've dealt with a lot of jerks in my life and I refuse to be pushed around by you. SO JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU BONEHEAD! I'm done dealing with all this shit." I yelled at him while snatching his axe out of his hand and throwing it into the wall. "Heh, now I see why Nightmare wanted you... let me make it up to you, your hungry right?" he asked looking curious. "Extremely..." I replied clutching my stomach, " Well we don't have much food at the moment so how about I fix you up with a delicious head dog?" he asked secretly reaching for his axe. "Nope, I can wait till dinner," I said grabbing his axe and throwing it as high as I could into the wall so I could buy myself some time to leave before he attacked me.

After wandering around for a bit and checking out the place I checked the clock on the wall, almost time for dinner. I thought I would spend the last of my time trying to find the dining hall. I walked around for a bit and saw the big doors that lead to the hall, I pushed open the doors and saw a big room with a massive chandelier above the table, along the walls there were tall pillars with banners hanging off them with crescent moons imprinted in the centre and fancy patterns all around. When I walked up towards the table there were some skeletons there, there was the one with the axe, Nightmare and some other glitched out one I've never seen before. Dust didn't seem to be here yet and I have no idea if there is even anymore or not.

After a couple minutes Dust arrived with another skeleton, he looked kinda like dust but without the hood on and some black liquid running down from his eyes. And a knife covered in blood inside his pocket. I was expecting something like a welcoming speech or something but when I think about it, they didn't really seem like the type to do that. I continued to eat my dinner not looking up. The only times I looked up was when something interesting was happening. I looked up and saw two skeletons yelling at each other and started to throw food across the room. One of them was the one that threatened me earlier and the other being the one with the knife, these guys sure were an odd bunch. Dust was laughing at their fight while nightmare looked annoyed, and the other one had already finished eating and was playing with some kind of doll hanging from blue strings.

Once I finished dinner I snuck away hopefully without anyone noticing so I could go to sleep, I was exhausted. I was almost near my room, I think. When I was stopped to look around and try to locate where I was. "Y/N..." Nightmare said, "What do you want?" I replied. "All I wanted to say was that all of us are going to be busy tomorrow and since your not exactly ready so we can't bring you with us, you'll have the castle to yourself tomorrow. If you go into any rooms you're not meant to there will be consequences, some of our other members will be coming back from their mission before we get back. If they give you any trouble just tell me." Nightmare explained. "Okay, Thanks... I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna head to bed now, Night." I said walking into my room and heading into bed, "man I need more clothes..." I said quietly to myself. I got into bed and looked up at the ceiling, there were beautifully made patterns on the roof with a crescent moon in the middle, what is it with crescent moons? "Man I wish I was back with the star sanses..." I said quietly to myself as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Alone Time

Y/N's POV

"This is boring... they tell me I can wander around the castle but lock most of the doors." I said wandering around the corridors until I found more huge doors with a crescent moon carved in the centre and swirly patterns carved around. I pushed open the huge doors to reveal a huge library; the shelves of books were so high there was a second layer just so you could reach the higher shelves. The number of books here was incredible, I wasn't much of a book worm but seeing this many books makes me want to read all day. I ran over to the shelves and looked at all the books for something interesting until I found a book called 'Magic for beginners' and begun to read it.

"Both species of humans and monsters can use magic, though humans cannot learn how to use magic so easily since monsters are made of magic we can use magic easily while humans would have to use a lot of energy just to learn a portion of it. Most humans cannot use magic at all. On the other hand, if you're part human and part monster the power is not as strong as a monster but magic can always be improved with the right training of course."

"With a part human and part monster species they are highly underestimated. Hybrids, as they are known, can be as powerful as a monster if not stronger since they have the soul strength and trait of a human too. When a Hybrids soul is fused with a monster soul, the monster with extraordinary power, stronger than if absorbed a human soul, can destroy anyone or anything, This may not 100% accurate. Estimated when a monster with a hybrid soul kills someone, that creature will not come back no matter how many resets are made, this will change the universe forever."

"If a human absorbs a Hybrid soul nothing much will change except the HP will increase. Hybrid children are exterminated in most universes but most likely would be killed everywhere in a sooner time. Only some hybrids have existed when making this document, not all recordings of Hybrids have been documented leading to the fact that part of this information might not be completely accurate, nobody really knows the true capability of a hybrid but can most definitely be stronger than a monster with the right training."

After reading a couple more pages I begun to lose focus and not reading properly, after looking around at everything around me I dropped the book on my chest and fell asleep, I just hope the people that were coming back wouldn't see me before I woke up.

Nightmare's POV

"I can't believe Cross and the others didn't come back today," I said after checking their rooms. "What do you think happened?" Dust asked, "They'll probably come back tomorrow or something" Killer responded. After we went back to our rooms I walked into the library to read my book, after searching this entire library I only found three books I'm interested in. I walked in and saw Y/N asleep on the couch, the idiot should know that it gets cold out here. I walked over and tucked her in with a blanket while slightly starting to blush a bit. "W-What is this feeling?" I said to myself, "Why do I feel... Happy?" I said again while clutching my chest, my soul was aching so bad that It felt like I was about to explode any second. "No, I must prevent myself from attachment..." I whispered under my breath while walking back over to my chair with my book and continued reading.


	7. More Skeletons?!

Y/N's POV

"Am I still in the library? How long was I asleep for?" I said sitting up on the couch; all the lights had been dimmed and I had a black fluffy blanket wrapped around me. I stood up and walked out of the library, leaving the blanket behind. I walked around a couple corners and down a few corridors till I found the kitchen. When I walked towards the kitchen I noticed three more skeletons, maybe these were the skeletons that were supposed to come back while the others were away, why were they a day late? Either way, I hid behind a pillar on the corner of the hallway. I peered around the corner to see what they looked like. The first skeleton had black and white clothes with a huge knife on his back, the second one had a gold tooth and the third looked like blue but with a lot more red.

I leaned up against the wall so they couldn't see me. I looked past the corner to see what was going on, the three of them were casually chatting amongst themselves, until the one with black and white clothes looked over and saw me. I panicked and pressed myself against the the wall. Normally I wouldn't be as scared around skeletons but now there's more of them, I don't even know what there gonna be like. I started panicking even more. And instead of hiding in a better place or running away, I hid behind the pillar in the corner. I knew I was gonna meet them one way or another so I might as well get it out of the way now...

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you seemed lonely..." he said "Umm..." I quietly replied. "I'm Cross" he introduced, "Oh, I'm Y/N..." I replied feeling a little more confident as he slightly blushed and smiled.

Cross's POV

This girl seemed nice, though a little shy. I guess this is the person we've been looking for? She doesn't seem like she's particularly comfortable being here, I don't blame her. "Cross?" Chara asked, "Yeah Chara?" I responded. "Who is this beautiful girl in front of us?" He spoke, unable to take his eyes off of her with blush covering his face.

I looked back over at Y/N, she didn't seem as confused as I thought. Does she not mind? Or does she know I'm talking to Chara? "Uhh, this might sound like an awkward question but, who are you talking to?" She asked. "It's difficult to explain but basically there's this person called chara inside of me, I can see and hear him but nobody else can" I explained trying to make it as understandable as I could. "Oh, sort of like how dust talks to his brother...?" She asked, "Not exactly but kind of..." I replied. "Oh, Ok. In that case tell Chara I said hi," she said back. "Will do, I have to go now but just be careful when you meet Fell and Blackberry." I said walking away. "Can we go talk to her again? Please? I wanna go back! She seems so nice..." Chara asked as I walked away, "Maybe..." I replied.

Y/N's POV

Who was Fell and Blackberry? We're they the other skeletons? I continued walking towards the kitchen but when I walked around the corner, they were gone. I walked up to the kitchen and made some toast, I would've put some sort of spread on top but they didn't really have anything.

I walked back to my room after I finished my toast. I begun to understand where I was going around the castle, though I do get lost from time to time. I might need a map of this place if I get lost one more time. I continued walking down the hall until I ran into that skeleton that looked like Blue. "Ugh, I'm really not in the mood for talking but here goes nothin" I mumbled under my breath as I walked up to him.

"Oh great, What do you want?" He said looking at me "Jeez, what's your problem, short on kindness?" I replied. "No..." he quietly said. "God, how can you even walk in heels? I can only imagine how short and cute you would be without them" I said, "DID YOU JUST-" "Theres no way you could stand up to me shorty..." I interrupted while towering over him. "Human I can assure you I will make your life a living hell!" He yelled as his voice echoed down the corridor. "Why are you yelling at me? Oh wait! Is it because you have such a short fuse?" I teased "THAT'S IT! IM DONE WITH YOU, YOU TALL ASS SON OF A BITCH!!!" He yelled. "I'm sorry, that was too far down for me to hear, could you speak up a bit?" I said as he chased me down the hall. I ran past cross down one of the hallways as I kept running from Blackberry while teasing him about his size.

"Shit, dead end..." I whispered under my breath while turning around. "HEH, GOT YOU NOW..." Blackberry said. While walking up to me. "Okay that's enough shorty." Another skeleton said walking up to Blackberry, grabbing him by his scarf. Was this Fell? Or was he another skeleton..? "Heh, you must be fell..." I said, he started to slightly blush. "Uhh, yeah.." h responded. "It's nice to meet you." I said. "Sure." He replied. "Anyway, Nightmare asked me to tell you to go to the throne room so he could inform you of somethin." He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the throne room. "Ok, thanks..." I said walking away.

I walked down to the throne room, by the time I arrived I was exhausted, fist I had to run away from Blackberry and then I had to walk all the way here... I caught my breath and pushed open the huge doors. "Just in time." Nightmare said sitting on his throne. "Uh huh, what do you want?" I exclaimed, walking towards the throne then stopping "I just wanted to let you know that you'll be starting training soon." He said. "Why?" I asked "Well, since your now an official member, you'll ave to start going on missions. But if your going to be a member, killing is essential..." He replied "I don't want to kill anybody and I never will!" I yelled at him crossing my arms and looking away "we both know that's not true" he said chuckling. The whole room was filled with silence. I turned around and walked away.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed, I wasn't even hungry for dinner. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling and begun to fall asleep. When I started dreaming, I was so shocked to see what I saw, I didn't know how to react.


	8. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

Y/N's POV

"Dream? What are you doing here?" I said standing under an Autumn tree on a hill surrounded by a beautiful biome. "I'm here to tell you something" he said, "Wait, how am I actually here? And how are you here? Isn't this my dream?" I asked confused. "Well, me and my brother can actually interact with peoples dreams." He explained "wait so this conversation isn't apart of my imagination? And your actually here?!" I yelled happily "Yeah-" "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MCUH!" I interrupted while hugging him as tight as I could. "We missed you too, but where did you go?" He asked, "Oh i got kidnapped and taken to nightmares castle..." I said. "Oh..." he replied, he seemed less shocked as I thought.

"Ill tell Blue and Ink and I promise we will get you out of there! Just don't get too close to them, we still don't know what their plan is yet..." he explained. "Ok but they haven't actu-" "No buts, we will get you out! I have to go now but ill talk to you again later" he said leaving as I began to wake up.


	9. Nicer Than You'd Think

AUTHOR'S POV

"So what are we doing exactly?" Cross asked "We need to keep all eyes on Y/N. we cant even let her alone in a room or else the star Sanses might get her without us noticing" Nightmare explained. "So what do we do now?" Killer asked, "Did you even listen to anything I just said you fucking marshmallow!" Nightmare yelled losing his temper. Nobody else was talking; everybody kind of just dozed of since it was so early in the morning. Nightmare was annoyed with pretty much everybody sleeping since they probably wouldn't remember what he had said which frustrated him even more. "Lets just get to the point. How are we going to watch her at all times without her getting suspicious?" Dust asked, "Lets just try and be a lot nicer with her, I know we all hate it but we have to do this until we can figure something out, plus its not forever, but if she gets taken back then our goal will be a lot more difficult to reach." Nightmare explained again getting frustrated. "So all we have to do is be nicer to her by helping her and using our manners? Do we seriously have to do this?" Blackberry questioned with his hand under his chin, leaning on the table for support. "How do I have to explain this anymore clearly? Just be nice to her and don't let her alone! EVEN IF ONE OF YOU FUCK UP I WILL BE HOLDING YOU ALL RESPONSEBLE!!!!" Nightmare yelled standing up and slamming his hands onto the table with his tentacles getting shot even further out his back. The sound of snoring came to a minimum when everybody woke up due to Nightmares rage. Nightmare sat back down and looked at the partially broken table beneath his fists. "Shit, now we need a new table..." Nightmare complained looking around at everyone who seemed to be fully awake now. Nightmare grinned and looked at Error who seemed to playing with some dolls. "Error, could you get Y/N and bring her for breakfast." Nightmare asked, Error slightly flinched and put away his dolls then replied with a yes. "As for all of you, get out of my sight." Nightmare told all the others as they left the dining room.

'I still don't understand why we have to be nice but I wont question it. Nightmare knows what up and I trust him to know what to do, I don't know what he knows but it definitely has something to do with Ink and he others.' Error thought to himself as he walked down the castle halls until he reached your room. Error stood at the door on knocked silently, there was no response. He waited about a minute before knocking again, just then He heard your feet lightly tapping behind the door, and about a couple seconds later you opened the door. You looked like you just got out of bed since your hair was a mess and you looked like you were about to fall asleep again any second now. "Morning Y/N, Breakfast is ready." He told you, your face lit up like a thousand fire fly's as soon as you heard the mention of food, you were starving considering you didn't eat dinner the previous night. "I'll be down as soon as I can!" You said excitedly as you slammed the door and sprinted over towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Within about three minutes you were able to get yourself ready, still wearing the same clothes as the previous days before. You walked over to your door and slowly opened it. "Error? Why did you wait for me?" you asked looking confused, "Well I thought you might want some company while walking to the dining room" Error replied as a slight hint of gold appeared on his cheekbones.

'Do I say something? Its been extremely quiet this entire time...' Error thought, as the corridors were dead silent. "Do you want to hear about this weird dream I had last night?" You asked catching Errors attention 'Dream? Maybe it has something to do with what Nightmare knows about...' Error thought to himself just before he replied. "Sure." He responded as he smiled at you causing you to slightly blush.

"Okay, I was in a beautiful grassy meadow surrounded by Mountains, forests and a huge pond. I looked around and I saw dream there, I was super confused, then he said that he was the real Dream and that I was actually in my dream, but that's impossible! I think he said some other stuff to me but I don't really remember. I'm not exactly sure what to think about it but, there's no way its real right?" You explained only causing Error to shrug in response.

Y/N's POV

After I told Error about my dream, we started to talk more. I've never really had a proper conversation with him before; he actually seemed kinda nice, though a little quiet. We seemed to be getting along pretty well, though some part of me though something was off. Normally Error would be off to the side by himself, never really talking to pretty much anyone, but now we seemed so much nicer? Either way I ignored it, he has his reasons for keeping things to himself, I shouldn't interfere with that.

Once we got to the kitchen, I noticed that Cross had made pancakes, it reminded me of the time when Blue and I made pancakes. I miss them a lot; I would do anything to see them again and get out of this place, I'm not exactly comfortable here but I haven't been killed and that's a good thing, plus some of the people here are ok...

"Oh Hey Y/N, I thought you might be hungry so I made you some pancakes, I don't really know what to cook but I tried!" Cross said placing everything on the table ready for the other to come down. "They look great cross!" I replied smiling, he started to blush purple but quickly hid it under his scarf just after I noticed which made me also slightly blush.

Once everybody arrived in the dining hall, we all sat at the table and begun to eat, I was shocked to see that for the first time everyone was silent. Normally during any meal someone would at least say some insults, maybe a fight or two and the occasional food fight but this time? There was nothing, I looked back down and kept eating my pancakes, they were a bit burnt but its not like they weren't edible.

Afterwards, when everybody had finished and left to do their own thing, I stood in the middle of the centre room staring at the front door. 'What's on the other side? Am I allowed to leave?' I thought as I continued looking at the doors. "You do know you can go outside right?" Nightmare reassured, walking up behind me. "I can?" I questioned while dust walked in, "You two headed outside?" Dust asked while walking over. "I dunno, you wanna come?" I asked as Nightmare left the room, rolling his eyes. "Sure." He replied while walking towards the doors.

We opened the doors to reveal a massive beautiful garden. I kept looking around while running to the middle of the field, looking around at the pond and all the rose bushes around and so many other things. i eventually got tired of all the running around and sat on the edge of the pond, looking at all the huge fish swimming at he bottom.

I stood up to go see where Dust was and he was right behind me, but he was acting strange... "Dust..?" I said, he towered over me, staring me dead in the eyes. I was confused about what he was doing, he pulled his arms out of his pockets and put them on my shoulders, I started to blush while also getting nervous of what he would do. After he stared at me, he pushed me into the pond behind me. "Pfthahahah" he laughed as he jumped in as well. "What the hell was that for!?" I yelled at him. "What? It was funny!" He smiled smirking at me. "Jerk.." I replied splashing water in his face, "Oh its on..!" He said splashing me back.

Just then I felt something brush up against my foot, "Ahh!" I yelled swimming out of the water and onto the field then moving even further away. "What's got you all freaked out?" Dust asked while getting out of the pond. "S-Some thing t-t-touched my foot.." I stuttered. Dust looked at me and started laughing silently, "it's called a fish..." he said back. "Oh. I forgot that there was fish in there..." I replied. We walked up and sat on the hill and begun to chat. Somehow we started talking about our backstories. He told me about everything that had happened with Frisk and Chara and why he had to kill everyone; I was shocked about what happened. "Wait, if Chara was constantly killing people then how come cross talks to Chara?" I asked. "It might be difficult for you to understand but me and the others are part of multiple different alternate universes. I wont get into the specifics since you'll probably find out about them sooner or later." He explained, "That makes sense... I guess?" I responded, "Anyway, tell me about your backstory." He asked.

"Heh, okay." I said to him, "I was so young I couldn't even remember but around when the war began in my world, my parents left me and gave me up for adoption, I'm not sure why though but I really want to find them. After a couple years I was adopted by my new family when I was around 6 years old, i absolutely fucking hate them, they treated my like absolute shit my whole life, then when I was 13 my so called bitch of a mum promised she would give me a birthday holiday but instead she abandoned me. Then after a little I bought an apartment and begun from the beginning again. After a couple years, monsters came back from the underground just a bit after I opened a café. Then I ran into Nightmare and he almost killed me, then I had the run in with the star Sanses and now I'm pretty much here." I explained "Wow, looks like you've got almost books worth of information right there." Dust said, "Maybe your life could turn right around." He added, Just then Cross barged through the front door.

"Hey, Buddy... Sorry for Interrupting but your needed inside..." Cross said cutting in on our conversation, 'what's going on?' i thought as dust stood up and stared at Cross. The two of them eventually started arguing, thankfully it didn't get physical, so I decided to let them sort it out and went back inside to dry off.

TIMESKIP

After having a shower and drying myself off after being pushed in the pond by dust. I decided to go to the librarby and read for a bit. When I got there I had noticed that Nightmare was sitting on the couch reading, I walked over to the first bookstand and ran my finger along the side of them. I looked out the corner of my eye at Nightmare. He looked up from his book and stared at me, I quickly looked away slightly blushing and continued looking for a book to read.

I walked further down the aisle and saw a ladder and begun to climb it, I looked around for a book at the very top of the ladder, I continued looking until I found one that caught my attention. Alternate Universes. 'I would like to understand more about Alternate Universes, that way I can understand more about what dust was talking about.' I thought as I reached out to grab the book, but before I could grasp it, I fell.

I landed partly on the couch below me but slid off of the edge. The book barley moved from its original place. I stood up and walked back over to the ladder, I tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. I looked over to my right and flinched when I saw Nightmare staring at me. "Oh my god you scared the hell out of me Nightmare." I exclaimed stepping back from him slowly. He stared me straight in the eye, I started to blush a little. After some awkwardness, he reached one of his tentacles out and grabbed the book for me. He started to blush a slight cyan blue as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

TIMESKIP

(Just so you know it's around 7:00pm and you took the book with you but haven't read it yet)

I walked around my room cleaning everything up until I heard a knock from the door. I opened it and saw Killer standing in font of me with his hands in his pockets. "Dinners ready..." He said blushing a little bit. "Oh ill head down now" I said walking out the door. Killer teleported away and left me alone in the corridor. I kind of knew where I was going and made my way down to the dining room, I was the last person to arrive. We all sat down and started to eat. About halfway through my meal a loud thud rung out through the dining hall, Nightmare papyruses were calling out for back up as loud clashing sounds continued. Nightmare looked up at the others at the table and rolled his eyes. "Alright lets do this..." He said to the others as they all teleported away leaving me alone in the Dining hall, confused about what was happening.


	10. Rescue Attenpt

Y/N's POV

I sat silently towards the end of the table, quietly eating my dinner. I had no idea what was going on but decided not to interfere. I'm not as strong as them even if I did learn magic, I would still be the weakest here.

'What's even going on out there? Why did they rush out in such a hurry' I thought as I eat my dinner. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to know what was going on.

MEANWHILE

KILLER'S POV

"Come on Horror, we got this" I said to horror while grabbing the bloody knife out of my pocket, Horror readied his axe as we both ran behind Dream, while Dust, Fell and Blackberry were busy fighting Blue. And Error and Nightmare was fighting Ink. We were going well against them for a while all of us split up from who we were fighting and surrounded them, the three of them teleported away to a different room. We split up and started to look for them.

Horror and I went to go search around the kitchen and dining area, Nightmare and Dust went to the librarby, Error and Cross to the centre room and fell and blackberry searched any spare rooms.

Horror and I ran around the corner towards the centre room where we saw Error. "What are you do-" Horror asked "Shut up and look!" Error exclaimed pointing around the corner and saw ink and blue talking.

"I'll go find her!" Blue said. "Why should you be the one to save her!" Ink argued back. "Well I sure as hell love her more than you do!" Blue yelled out. "Y-You what?" Ink stuttered, "You don't love her! You just want to save her so she'll fall in love with you!" Ink added. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE YOU SOULESS FREAK!?" Blue yelled at the top of his lungs while summoning a bone. "Tch, lets just find her already" Ink said rolling his eye lights and walked away, Blue walking another direction with his arms crossed.

"Well that was odd..." Error said turning round to face Horror and I. "It would be a shame if they weren't friends anymore." Horror added. "Lets just find Y/N before they do!" I said. We all separated and ran our different directions; I saw Dust teleport just outside the dining room

MEANWHILE

NIGHTMARE's POV

'Ugh u cant believe Dust just left like that! Its not like I need his help its just that if he finds her... well I just don't want anything bad to happen to Y/N...' I thought as a slight hint of cyan appeared on my cheekbones. I continued to look the star Sanses. 'I can feel there's positive emotions here' I thought. I looked around the librarby and saw a glimpse of Dreams yellow cape.

I crept up to the aisle of books; I grabbed the corner of the shelf and walked around the corner to reveal myself. Dream was pacing back and forth at the end of the aisle repeating 'What should I do?' over and over again out loud.

"Why hello, Brother..."

Y/N's POV

I continued to sit in the dining hall by myself, occasionally I would hear fighting and a couple explosions. 'What the hell is going on out there?' I thought. After a couple minutes, everything was silent. 'Is the fight over? Did anyone get hurt? Who were they fighting?' These thoughts flooded my mind; I stood up from my chair and walked over to the doors. I pushed open the doors and he first thing I saw was Dust sprinting over to the doorway.

"Dust? What's going on?" I questioned looking at Dust. "No time to explain, we just have to get you to the others." Dust said grabbing my arm and teleported us to the Throne room. After we waited for about five minutes the others arrived, Nightmare didn't show up.

"Where's Nightmare?" Killer asked, "Apparently he found Dream." Error explained. "Dreams Here? Why?" I asked, No one responded. "Y/N, Come over here" Killer said. We walked towards the back of the throne room and sat on the steps that lead to Nightmares throne. "Killer? What's going on?" I asked. "I cant exactly tell you but-" Killer explained, but before he could finish Nightmare burst through the door holding Dream, Ink And Blue in his tentacles.

"Y/N!!!" Dream yelled out. Killer took my hand and pulled my behind the throne. He pressed me up against the back of it and sat in front of me. "What the hell was that for?" I asked. "We've done too much to let you go now..." Killer explained. "What the hell does that mean!?" I asked, "don't worry about it.." He added.

NIGHTMARE's POV

"Wow, you three are so pathetic and weak." I said dropping them onto the ground besides Dream. I walked over to the others; suddenly I felt a tug from my tentacles. I turned around and saw blue attempting to free Dream. I grabbed Blue by the ankle and slowly tightened my grip. Ink watched, think of what to do. Blue's pain and suffering was so hilarious.

I snapped Blue's ankle and dropped him to the ground "AGH!! It hurts!" He yelled out. Ink picked Blue up and took him to a portal. Ink looked back and Dream and nodded, he nodded back as Ink and Blue left.

"Error, Take Dream to the cell, I have an idea. Killer, Blackberry. Take Y/N to her room and make sure nothing bad happens" I exclaimed as Y/N and Killer came out from behind the throne and left. I handed Dream over to Error who grabbed him with his strings.

"The rest of you should get a good night sleep, also remember Y/N Begins training soon so make sure you know what to do. I also want everybody to come to the dining hall first thing in the morning; you'll all have certain jobs keep on guard if those two come back. Horror and Cross. You guys will guard Dream tonight." Nightmare explained as everybody left and went to do their rooms.


	11. Training

NIGHTMARE'S POV

Everyone sat silently in the dining hall; I looked around at everyone that was sitting down. I then looked down at the table, which still had a massive hole on the side with cracks running through. "Everybody listen up. After the incident yesterday Y/N is probably getting suspicious, everyone will have certain jobs. Error, you'll be going back to the star Sanses house to see what their up too. Fell, Cross, you two will be training Y/N in dodging, you'll each teach her something new over time. Killer and Dust, You two are going to be going back to Undertale on the surface to get Y/N some new clothes. And lastly Blackberry and Horror, you two are going to need to make dreams life a living Nightmare." I explained, everybody nodded and walked off to do their thing, before leaving I opened a portal to Undertale for Dust and killer, then leaving myself.

Y/N's POV

I slowly woke up to the bright light shining through the window above my bed. I sat up in my bed wrapping my blanket around me as I adjusted to my surroundings. I sat on the edge of my bed and slipped on my F/C slippers. I walked over to my mirror, my hair was a mess I reached over and grabbed my brush and brushed my H/L H/C hair. After I got ready and dressed I heard a knock at the door. I put my Black fluffy jacket on and walked over to the door and opened and saw Cross and Fell.

"Hey Y/N, Nightmare told us that we'll be giving you training today." Cross exclaimed, "Training? Ok let's go then." I replied back. We walked out to garden again and though the massive gates. I've never gone this far before; I just hope these two know where they're going. We continued to walk out and reached a dark forest.

After five minutes of walking we reached a massive clearing, "here we are, now lets begin" Cross said. I looked over at fell and he seemed to be sitting and not doing anything, just like always. I looked down and realised that I was still wearing my F/C slippers, I decided that I didn't want to train with them on so I took them off and put them aside. I looked back up at Cross, he looked at me and with the snap of his fingers, darkness fell again. I looked around and the same thing happened when I first met Nightmare, seems like he engaged a fight.

"When you're working for Nightmare, killing is an essential part of being a member. But we'll just be learning how to dodge today. When in a battle you'll encounter your enemy. During their turn if they attack you'll need to dodge their attacks. If you don't then your HP will decrease until you eventually die." He explained.

Cross started summoning slow attacks first. I was able to dodge them though I wasn't that good. Once he started picking up the pace, it became harder and harder to dodge. Sometimes when Cross saw I was struggling he would slow down his attacks, which I was very thankful for.

After a while I got used to the pace and learnt how to dodge his attacks until, I tripped. By this point what felt like endless hours were killing my sore feet. I was absolutely exhausted, I understand that cross was teaching me by pushing my limits but it felt like he was pushing it too hard.

While sitting on the grassy field, tall sharp orange bones shot out of the ground to surround me. Cross looked over towards me, curious about what I would do next. After a few seconds, I stood up. I walked back as far as I could and stood with my back to the wall of orange bones. Without thinking, I sprinted as fast as I could and jumped. 'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? I CANT MAKE THIS JUMP.'

After falling through half the bones, a strange blue mist formed around me. As I floated in mid air, I stared at Cross in confusion. "Orange bones wont hurt you when you move through them, remember that." Cross explained. I nodded in response as he put me back on the ground. "Red, it's your turn. I've used up to much magical energy..." Cross said walking over to Fell. Fell rolled his eyelights and stood up. I stared at him, curious about what he was planning. He grinned and raised his hand above his skull towards the sky. Everything seemed to be going fine until.

BWOOOOM

A huge blast shot out of some sort of a floating skull, "Shit this isn't going to end well..." I complained to myself as the blast continued to shoot, centimetres away from my leg. After I realised what happened, I jumped to the side and watched him. "Just 'cause Cross over here is being nice to ya doesn't mean I will." he exclaimed as he reached his hand out. "If you don't wanna die, I suggest you should keep up..." he said as he summoned millions of bones in the sky pointing directly towards me. I stood there in shock and fear while staring up at the bones. My left leg was burning with a painful sting. It was hard to concentrate with the feeling but ignored it.

I continued looking towards the millions of bones, then back down at Fell. He grinned and with the snap of his fingers, all the bones shot directly at me. I was at a loss for words, was he going to actually shoot me or is he just teasing. I looked over at Cross who was smiling at me, he then winked and teleported away. 'Are these two crazy or something?' I thought. I was still frozen in place from shock; the bones were not even a second away from hitting me. I shut my eyes and waited for the hit, I yelp out, as I felt several scrapes on my legs, due to how much pain I was feeling, I collapsed to the floor. I opened my eyes slightly to see blood pouring from my legs; I looked at my hands to see that they were also covered in blood. The pain was terrible. I started to tear up which then caused river of tears to overflow from my eyes.

"Oh shit I went too far" Red said, rushing over to help you. "H-Hey!" I exclaimed as Red to my jumper off me. "Shut up and let me do this!" Red replied as he bit the corner of the jumper and ripped it up. "What are you doing?" I asked as Cross teleported back a bandage. "Shit I'm gonna need more bandages..." Cross whispered as he walked over while Red was tying the ripped fabric around the wounds. 'Why were they being so nice to me?' I thought. "I think that's enough training for today, I would teleport you back to your room but I don't think it would be safe in the state your in, do you want me to carry you?" Cross asked which caused my face to blow up red. "N-Nah ill be F-F-Fine..." I stuttered in response, he stared at me with a non-convinced look before shrugging it off.

I limped back inside if the castle doors and walked down towards my room. I stumbled and tripped a couple times but the Nightmare Papyruses helped me out, I don't understand why nobody ever treats them with respect, they do almost everything around here, they are the ones who main cook, they clean the castle and non stop guard every corridor, how many even are there? After stumbling half of the way to my room I turned around a corner to see the extremely long corridor, it goes on for an eternity though somehow I always walk it. I looked over and noticed two Nightmare papyruses near the outsides of my door, I was confused at first but then they both looked at me. They looked a little confused. Until, I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck, my body was filled with goose bumps and several shivers were sent down my spine. I slowly turned around and saw...

Horror?


	12. Jobs..

ERROR'S POV (In Anti Void)

After copying the portals code, I pasted the coordinates into the empty portal and went though, but when I arrived, I was in the anti void. I walked around for a bit to make sure I was in the right place. I reopened another blank portal and pasted the coordinates in again; I went back through and was in the anti void AGAIN! I started to get frustrated with the portals acting up, my portals have never done this before, and maybe they relocated? Even if they did I would still be able to find their house, perhaps it was in another part of this void? Ill continues to search till I find something interesting.

KILLERS POV (In Undertale)

Dust and I were walking around this useless city for clothes for Y/N but couldn't find anything; we didn't even have any money to buy clothes! I mean we could steal them but I don't even know what clothes she likes or what size she is! Dust and I decided to split up, Dust said he would go find Y/N's old house to get clothes from there while I "Borrow" some from the nearby shops. I walked around and found some nice outfits I thought she would look good in wait WHAT!?

'I haven't really communicated with her at all plus its not like I like her or anything... I'm just doing what Nightmare tells me to do, plus even if I wanted to be nice to her its not like Nightmare would let me...' I thought as I looked down at the floating target symbol in front of my chest. Sighing, I took the outfits I picked out and hid in a corner so I could teleport back to Dust, he said he would meet me near the Café Y/N worked at.

DUST'S POV

It was about 5:00 and the café Y/N worked at was up and running like normal, since it shuts in about 3 minutes I thought I might wait for the co-owner to leave since they were good friends with Y/N.

TEM SKIP (brought to you by all the Authors who use Tem Skips)

The Shop was shutting and as the lights turned off I saw a 17ish boy with light brown messy hair, navy blue jeans with a light grey shirt and a black scarf with red stripes on the edges. He seemed like a nice kid, nerdy looking kid. I decided to follow him down the street to a group of apartment buildings. He walked into the building on the corner, it was about 25 stories high, the outer layer was simple looking building, not too modern. I walked inside and saw him going into his apartment, before he opened his door he looked behind him into the other apartment "*Sigh* I miss ya Y/N" he said before going into his apartment. 'Yes Score!' I thought as I snuck into the apartment.

It was a simple apartment, nice living room, and basic kitchen. Although some parts were messy I can't blame her, she lives all by herself and she hasn't been here for a week and a half. I walked into her room and grabbed an empty bag; I brought pretty much all of the clothing I could find including some accessories and jewellery. I figured she might want her stuff back so I brought most of it with me, 'I just want her to be happy...' I thought before teleporting to the café then back to the castle with Killer.


	13. Another Prisoner

BLUE'S POV

Ink and I both sat on the couch not speaking to each other after the fight until now. "T-Thanks for putting my cast on Ink..." I quietly thanked. "Yeah..." he responded. "Look, I know were both mad at each other but we need to find a way to save Dream." I explained. "Is this just some cheap scam into getting you to Y/N?" Ink asked, a little angered. "Ink I'm being serious! We need to save Dream!" I yelled quietly. "Fine. Lets come up with a plan and we can sort our own problems later."

AUTHORS POV

"H-Horror?! W-What do you need...?" Y/N questioned "Nightmare asked me to come and get you so you can go to the throne room." He explained. "Okay? Thanks." You said as you walked towards the throne room. "Ngh, I really don't like Horror... I guess I could say he's pretty horrifying, Heheheh..." You whispered under your breath as you slightly giggled at your own terrible pun.

Shortly after, you arrived at the throne room doors. You slowly pushed the left door open and slipped inside, then quietly shutting it behind you. "Y-You asked for me N-Nightmare...?" You shyly stuttered as you continued to walk down the hall, closer to the throne. "What the hell happened to you?" Nightmare asked. "Oh um its nothing just had a little problem during training..." You explained trying to play it cool. "It looks pretty serious, who did it?" Nightmare questioned looking worried. "Its nothing, don't worry about it..." You partly lied and started to sweat. "Y/N. Tell me." Nightmare said getting more serious. "*Sigh* it was Red, anyway is there anything else you needed to talk about?" you asked. "Ill talk to Red about that but I actually called you so I can take you to your final lesson." Nightmare explained as he reached out his hand, slightly blushing a hint of cyan. Blushing in return, you slowly reached and accepted.

TELEPORT

Y/N'S POV

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Nightmare and I were in the dungeon. I never liked this place, even if I wasn't down here often; it just brought back memories that I can never forget. The aroma of dead bodies filled the cold damp hallways as I tried not to look at the still decaying corpses in nearby cells. I silently followed Nightmare until he stopped at the end of the hall, I looked at him confused as he stepped aside to reveal...

"Dream!?"

"For your last test of the day is to prove your loyalty to this group. As much as I want to kill him myself I would much rather see your loyalty, as I can tell you have great potential within you." Nightmare explained as Black handed me a knife. I looked over at Horror who was opening the cell door for me to enter. I walked closer to get a better look at him, Dream had his arms and legs chained, his clothes ripped and now scars on his bones. I could tell he wanted to speak but his mouth was covered by a piece of fabric, tied tightly around his skull.

I look back behind me to see Nightmare leaving against the brick wall, talking to Horror. When he noticed me, he grinned and gave me a nod. I looked back towards Dream; he looked at me with a terrified expression. 'I don't want to do this! I don't want to kill Dream!' I thought as my hands started to shake noticeably. I readied my knife in front of me with two hands on the grip. Shaking, I slowly breathed in and out, while trembling within each breath I took. Dream squinted his eyes(?) shut as I pulled my knife above my head, ready to strike. But the impact never came...

BWOOOM!

The impact from the blast cause me to be flung back from the force of the blow. As I was flung halfway down the hall, Nightmare caught me with one of his tentacles and placed me down next to him. Coughing, I wait for the smoke to clear before dusting myself off. I stood in place as Horror and Black walked over to the cell to find Blue and Ink taking Dream through a portal. Ink looked over at me with a disappointed look, but changed his expression to a forced smile. Once I noticed his stare, I swiftly averted my eyes and look at the floor with a guilty stare. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT THESE CELLS PREVENT MAGIC FROM BEING USED!?" Black questioned. "It does, they blasted it from behind us..." Nightmare explained. "Will Y/N still be able to prove herself?" Horror asked, holding his axe over his shoulder. "Yes, just not today unfortunately..." Nightmare responded, "Y/N just go to your room for tonight." Nightmare ordered in a semi peaceful tone. "Jeez fine Dad!" You sarcastically joked. "Ha Ha, just go." Nightmare said sternly as you walked back to your room.


	14. Alternate Universes

AUTHORS POV (the same night)

After the long day, you decided to head to bed early, since you weren't too hungry you decided to go to bed now. You got dressing into your F/C pyjamas and put your H/C into a rough plait (Unless you have short hair). You looked over to your bedside table before turning the light off and saw the 'Alternate Universes' book and decided to read.

Alternate Universes. An alternate universe is a copied universe of the original. Every universe is different in their own way, some by massive changes some by small ones. Every alternate universe exists inside of the multiverse, though some creatures from certain universes can explore throughout the multiverse and interact with other universes.

All universes have a certain name to them, though not usually used when talking in a sentence. Most universes use the term underground instead of the names of their universe, though some universes might not have an underground to them like Overtale, Outertale or Dreamtale.

In our multiverse there are separate groups of creatures that either protect or harm, some of these groups don't do either or just help through smaller tasks. The two main groups being the star Sanses and bad guys. These rivals are constantly fighting with each other to achieve their goal, though their goal always changes overtime, neither of these groups have achieved them yet.

Some creatures do know other creatures from another universe besides the ones who travel through the multiverse. They can interact with each other though in a different timeline they wouldn't know each other through the power of reset.

After explaining the different universes we'll dive in deeper and explain the most important and powerful creatures in the entire multiverse, though instead of explaining all of them I'll just explain a bit about Ink, Error, Dream and Nightmare Sans.

Ink!Sans, The protector of imagination and the alternate universes. Ink lives of the imagination and creativities from creators of the alternate universes. He travels from one universe to another through a liquid mixed with paint. Ink can create anything living or not with his paintbrush but cannot revive the dead.

Error!Sans, The destroyer of the AUs. He believes that every anomaly has no pu-

Before you realised, you fell asleep almost instantly, you were only reading for about five minutes. A while later, Dust knocked on the door. "Y/N? are you okay? You missed dinner." He explained, when there was no response he started to get a little worried. After some debating he decided to come in, although you didn't like people in your room, you were asleep so you were fine right?

Dust noticed you were asleep and started to blush a slight hint of purple, he walked over to your bed and gently pulled the blankets over your sleeping figure. He knelt down and looked at your beautiful face, "You're so beautiful when you sleep..." He whispered as he gently kissed you're head and walked out


	15. Babysitting With Nightmare

Y/N'S POV

"Waddya mean ya didn't kill 'em!" Red Yelled. "I Couldn't! Ink and Blue took him back!" I answered back "She is right you Edgy little Tic-tac, they did take 'em before she could strike." Horror added as he walked over. "What did you call me?!" Red Said summoning a bone in his hand. "WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. Suddenly, a white spark of light flashed as I rubbed my eyes, when I opened them again, fell and Horror had both Fainted. "W-What? I can't take them to their rooms by myself!" I exclaimed while walking around the corner. 'The Nightmare Papyruses too?' Why did they faint?' I thought as I rushed over to the main room to only see everybody in the castle had fainted. "This is too weird, I'm going back to my room" I said as I walked away. I continued to read the book about Alternate Universes before I heard a knock on the door. Curious, I walked over to see who it was, but before I opened the door fully I heard Nightmare say, "What did you do..." I cocked my head to one side as I look at Nightmare who looked absolutely terrified. 'Oh. My. God. What's got Nightmare so freaked out, nothing EVER scares him...' (It auto corrected freaked out to frisked out XD) I thought as I replied to him "Uhh, what do you mean?" I asked, He looked down the end of the hallway at Fell and Horror, but when I looked around the corner from my door, they were Kids?

I sprinted down the corridor as Nightmare teleported once I got there. "Holy Fucking shit! They're so ADORABLE!!!!" I yelled out as I picked up tiny Horror who was slowly waking up. "Uhm, Miss? Where am I?" He asked. 'Oh my god he's actually being nice to me?! Awwww' I thought. "Don't worry about it sweetie, ill take care of you." I said hugging him while patting his back. "Why are you so happy about this?!" Nightmare asked confused and shocked. "What? Its just Horror and Red right?" I exclaimed hoping my thoughts were correct. "Oh no..." I said again, realising what he was getting at. "Not only that but we have a bigger problem..." Nightmare explained as he gestured with his hands towards the Nightmare Papyruses. I walked over to the corner and saw all the tiny Nightmare Papyruses fighting with each other. "This might be a problem but just look how cute they are!" I exclaimed as I knelt down to the Nightmare Papyruses. Fell and Horror both following behind me, ran to Nightmare and staring poking and prodding at his tentacles. "What do you think you're doing Red..." Nightmare questioned as he picked Red up with his tentacles. "Hey! Put me down stranger!" Red yelled, waving his arms while struggling to break free from his grasp. "Y-You don't remember me?" Nightmare asked confused as I stopped the NP's from fighting. "I wanna go back to the nice lady!" Red whined as Nightmare threw Red to me. "Here, you take him..." Nightmare exclaimed as he walked away. "Where do you think your going?" I asked standing up holding Horror and Red with the NP's hugging my legs. "I'm going to make sure the others aren't ripping each other to shreds.." He says as he walks away

TIMESKIP

AUTHORS POV

Everything was going fine, or so you thought. You and Nightmare were taking care of every single skele-kid inside the entire castle. All the sanses just acted normally, they were so much nicer than their normal selves. Surprisingly, none of the sanses knew each other or you and Nightmare at all; it was like they just forgot. At the moment, Nightmare was trying to sleep on the couch as Black, Fell and Cross were jumping all over him. All the NP's were watching TV or playing hide n seek and you were sitting on the floor playing with Horror and Dust.

"Hey Nightmare." You called, "Uh huh.." He responded. "Do you know where Error and Killer are?" You asked, looking over at him attempting to stand up. "No! You're gonna stay with us!" Dust yelled as Horror was clinging onto your leg. "No, I haven't seen them at all, we should look for them..." Nightmare Suggested. 'Nightmare seems to be acting different; he looks lot more calmer around everyone as kids, maybe because they're not as annoying? Nah, That cant be right...' you thought as you looked around the room. "Well, Ill go find Killer and you ca-" "IM SPIDERMAN!!!!!" Error interrupted as he flung across the room with his strings attached to the ceiling light. "Pftahahha!!" You laughed falling onto your knees as Dust and Horror asked if you were alright. Error attached his strings to the other ceiling lights around the room repeating that he's apparently 'Spider Man' until he flung himself into the wall and begun to cry... "*Sigh* you help him and ill go find Killer." you exclaimed as you walked away with Horror and Dust following you.

Y/N'S POV

"You kids didn't have to come with me you know." I exclaimed while still looking for killer. " we wanted to because that other man is scary.." Dust responded. "Debatable..." you whispered under your breath. "Huh?" Horror said looking confused. 'N-Nothing!" You semi-shouted as you started to blush.

"KILLLLERRR!!!" I called out, still roaming around the halls outside the bedrooms. Dust, Horror and I searched through every single room besides the bedrooms. If the guys found out I was going through their rooms when their back to normal I would be dead meat. 'What if I cant change them back? Well I aint complaining' I thought. "Miss Y/N, should we check his room?" Horror asked pointing to his room on the other side of the hall. "I mean, we could try, I just don't want to get in trouble." I answered back. 'Oh come on Y/N! Just do it!' I thought as I walked over and opened his door.

"Holy Shit..." I said speechless, looking at the uncountable amounts of bunny plushies on every shelf and bench found. "Miss Y/N! No bad words!" Dust criticised, pointing at me. "Ah! Sorry Dust." I apologised. "What's going on? Y-Y-Y/N why are you here?" Killer asked sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eye sockets. 'Awww he looks so cute as a kid! Especially in that Bunny onesie!' I thought as I stood in silence and awe staring at how fucking adorable he was, "Come on Killer, we need to go tell Nightmare that we found you" I explained as killer got out of bed and held my hand as we went back to Nightmare.

TIMESKIP

NIGHTMARE'S POV

A couple hours had passed since Y/N Found Killer, why didn't we think to check his room in the first place? It was strange to hear that none of them actually remembered us, besides Killer. I'm curious to know how Killer remembered Y/N, but more so how the others forgot. We've all been doing our best to be nicer to Y/N so it'll make it easier to achieve our goal. No matter how hard we try or for how long, we will get her soul and eliminate the star sanses. But as much as I want to kill them once and for all, I can't, well, I can but. Y/N would have to die... There's something different about this girl, and not the fact that she's, well yeah but, whenever I'm around her, there's this painful feeling inside me that I can't describe; it makes me want to stay with her. Even just while taking care of the guys I feel a lot closer to her. NO! I refuse to get attached to her! These types of feelings will just slow me down!

Ugh, it's too late...

TIMESKIP (There so many! 0w0)

Y/N's POV

I started to put all the kids to bed, in their own rooms. I was surprised to find that each NP has their own room and that they change shifts halfway through the day. It's nice of Nightmare to give them their own room. I'm still confused about how this all happened. When will they turn back? Did I accidentally do this? Was it Nightmare? Why didn't this affect him? I had so many questions, so I decided to go ask Nightmare for myself.

"Hey Nightmare, how did the guys turn to kids?" I asked, Nightmare shot his head up from his book and sighed before speaking. "I'm taking it you don't know..." Nightmare closed his book, setting it aside. "Y/N, you have Magic, your actually part Monster, before you ask, no I don't know who your parents are. I can tell your part monster by your soul, other than that I don't know anything else." Nightmare explained. 'I was part monster? I have Magic?!' I thought. "There's no way that's true! I didn't have magic for my entire life! Why now?!" I questioned "Normally from what I know, part monster and human children get their magical abilities around the age of 20, I don't know why it started two years earlier but what ever." He explained, this was a lot to take in just now. "Well uh thanks for telling me, I have to get to bed now." I said as I walked away.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and got ready in the morning like every other time, 'I wonder if the guys are still kids?' I thought. After getting dressed, I walked out to the living room. "Ugh what the hell happened last night?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Cross! "I don't know but how did we end up in our rooms, I remember passing out in the halls!" Horror then added. "Y/N.." Nightmare whispered next to me, "Yea?" I whispered back. "Don't tell them what happened last night, its funnier this way..." Nightmare added before leaving.


	16. First Mission

AUTHOR'S POV

It had been two days since the incident occurred. Once everyone turned back to normal over night, none of them seemed to remember what happened. You would've taken pictures but didn't, even if you did Nightmare said you weren't allowed to tell them. You thought it would be funny this way as well. You stood in the kitchen, staring at the guys in the living room. "I wonder what they're doing..." you whispered under your breath. "I could ask you the same thing little miss." Red responded from behind you causing you to jump in shock.

"Oh Uhh, Red! Hey, I didn't see you there!" You replied Red stared at you confused before he shrugged it off. "Nightmare told me to gather everyone at the throne room to get our jobs." He exclaimed while putting his hands into his pockets. "Hey Red, did you just say were getting our missions now?" Killer asked after teleporting over. "Yeah, I was just about to come after I told sweetheart over 'ere." Red explained while gesturing to you while you stood listening to their conversation. 'What do I do no- WAIT DID HE JUST CALL ME SWEETHEART!?' you thought as your whole face turned red. Killer and Red continued to talk before they left to the throne room while telling the others on the way. Curious, you decided to follow them since you were meant to go as well.

NIGHTMARE'S POV

I looked around at every member in the room. "As you all know, today will be Y/N's first mission. Killer, Dust and Horror, you three will be taking Y/N to Dusttale to kill the evacuated survivors. Blackberry, Cross and Fell, you will be doing the same in Killertale. And Error, you'll go back to your original mission." I explained as I opened the portals to both Dusttale and Killertale.

I looked over at Y/N who was barely listening the entire time; she didn't even notice I was looking at her. Killer, Dust and Horror were trying to go through the portal, but she wouldn't budge, she just stared at the portal blankly. "Ugh just move already!" Horror said before pushing her through, then the other two walking in after.

Y/N'S POV

After standing up from the snow-covered floor, I looked around and saw a deep snowy forest surrounding me. A little past the forests edge, I saw some sort of station near a broken lamp. Part of the footpath was covered in dust. I slightly remember when reading a book that monsters turn to dust when they die, this would make a lot of sense from when Dust told me what happened. 'Is that how he got his name?' I thought. I turned around to the guys who just stepped out of the portal. "Horror what the fuck! Why did you push her through!" Killer yelled, "Aww come on Killer, it was a total Axe-dent Heheh." Horror joked while picking up his axe and held it over his shoulder. "Yeah Killer, since when do you care anyway?" Dust asked, "YOU WANNA GO?!" Killer threatened. "Girls, Girls, your all pretty, can we go now?" I asked, breaking up the fight. "*sigh* She's right lets just go..." Killer sighed before we all left.

DUST'S POV

"Dust do you even know where you're going?" Horror questioned. "I've been here for 327 genocide routes, of course I fucking know where I'm going!" I answered back. "Then where are we going?" Y/N asked. "Were going down to the true lab, that's where Alphys has evacuated everyone." I explained. "How do you know they're still there?" Killer questioned. "Well, knowing what monsters are left plus Alphys, they'd be too scared to even check!" I explained again.

LATER

"So, what now?" Y/N asked as we stood outside Alphys' lab entrance. "We could send Y/N in as a distraction?" Killer suggested. "I mean w-" "Ill do it." Y/N interrupted me in the middle of my sentence. "You sure kid?" Horror asked, "Ill end up in there either way so I might as well go in now." She explained. "Fine, good luck." I said before she turned and left.

Y/N'S POV

"O-Oh My Asgore! D-D-Did you J-Just fall D-Down?!" I presumed this was Alphys who answered when I knocked on the door. She took me to the elevator while explaining what happened, thought I already knew the story I listened anyway. Once the elevator landed, we stepped out and walked down the cold dark hallway. When Alphys walked around the corner I looked behind me and saw Horror, Dust and Killer. I gave them thumbs up before continuing on.

"FUCKING HELL WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" I yelled as I hid behind Alphys for protection from the unholy melted creature, for some reason it reminded me of Nightmare. "I-Its o-o-ok! They wont h-hurt you!" Alphys stuttered as she patted the amalgamation of dogs. "Are you kidding me! This thing is what Nightmares are made of!" I yelled out. Now it reminded me entirely of Nightmare.

TIMESKIP

After calming down after seeing that terrifying dog, Alphys lead me to the other evacuated survivors, as Dust, Horror and Killer followed behind. "Hey! Check it out!" I turned around as I saw two brightly coloured girls, one being a cat monster and the other what looked like a crocodile. "Hi I'm Bratty and this is my best friend Catty!" The Crocodile spoke. "Like hey girl! How did you get here?" The cat spoke. "Ugh. What do you want?" I asked while acting like a bitch. "Wow, you like totes need to take a chill pill girl." Bratty said. "We like, just wanted to say hi and stuff." Catty added. "Leave me alone." I whispered under my breath. "Its like so awkward Right now, right Catty?" Bratty whispered. "Girl you okay?" Catty asked, I stood up and stared at Catty, The colourful girls looked at me in confusion. I pulled my arm back and punched Catty in the face. "Like, what the hell you freaking creep!" Bratty yelled before helping Catty up. "W-W-What happened over here?!" Alphys asked as she ran up.

"Knock Knock Alphys" Dust asked creepily behind Alphys, She looked terrified and was sweating franticly. "S-S-Sans!?" Alphys said turning around as Dust shot a bone through Alphys' chest as she turned to dust. "You ready?" Dust asked me as he summoned a bone, then handing it to me. "I guess?" I answered back as all four of us ran into a different direction. I ran up toward a random monster and engaged a fight. The monster was a teenage orange furred cat, he looked absolutely terrified. I walked towards him as he shook in fear, I pushed him back and onto the ground as I reached the sharp bone in my hand above my head. The fear on his expression was an exact replica of mine, I was terrified of what I was doing. Nevertheless, I pulled down my arms and stabbed him with the bone, his HP went down to 0.

You Won! You got 80 EXP and 50 GOLD

You're LOVE increased to 2

"Congrats on your first kill kid." I turned around to see Horror as he patted my back. After I killed that cat monster, I felt different, and I knew I couldn't turn back. I didn't kill a single monster after that, I just let everyone else do the work instead until they finished and we went back to the castle.


	17. Unexpected Intruder

AUTHORS POV

"Hey Error?" Red asked "Hmm?" Error responded. "When will you stop making those useless dolls? What do you even use them for?" Red questioned, Error stared at red before opening a glitched portal and taking out a doll out. "Do you really want to know?" Error asked but before Red could respond, he ripped the dolls arms, legs and head off. "You would kill Y/N?" red asked, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Never!" Error yelled, Red cleared his throat as he looked down at the now ripped up doll that looked like Y/N. "You have a doll of Y/N? Oh, I get it! You have a thing for her!" Red yelled. "Shut up before I fucking dust you!" Error glitched as he glanced over at the portal, "What?! I opened a portal to the Anti Void not my room! Are the portals glitching up?" Error shouted. "You keep that Y/N doll in your room?!" Red yelled as Errors skull was covered in a bright golden hue. "What happened to Error?" Nightmare asked while walking over. "He crashed again..." Red replied. "He looks sick." Cross added as he leaned against the back of the couch next to Nightmare. "Lemme check his temperature." Nightmare replied as he held the back of his bony hands against Errors skull. "So?" Cross asked, "Yeah, he's sick..." Nightmare replied. "You, take Error to his room" Nightmare ordered, pointing to a random NP.

LATER

ERROR'S POV

"What the hell happened? Why am I in my bedroom?" I said, looking around. I sat up in bed and looked around for the Y/N doll I made the other day, but I couldn't find it. I looked over the edge of my bed and saw the doll ripped up. Shocked, I picked up the pieces and got my needle and thread and begun to stitch the parts back up together. "E-Error? I heard you were sick, can I come in?" Y/N asked after knocking on the door. "Uhh, yeah come in..." I replied, swiftly hiding the doll of her down the slit between my bed and the wall. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked as she sat down next to my bed. "I think, I don't remember being sick, but now that I think about it I have been feeling pretty unwell recently..." I responded. "Oh, Error, you're awake." Nightmare said walking in also. "Hey melty face, since when are you being nice?" I asked as Nightmare slightly blushed in response and turned his head to the side while secretly looking at Y/N. "Whatever, anyway I'm going out to get you some medicine." Nightmare explained, "Its just a cold calm down" I replied as Nightmare rolled his eye and left. "I have to go to the bathroom but ill be right back Error." Y/N said before also leaving. Since I was bored as hell, I opened a drawer from the bedside table beside me and brought out my yarn of wool and knitting sticks and knitted till someone came back.

NIGHTMARE'S POV

Since last time when Error was sick, things weren't so well. Because Error's so glitched up when he's sick his magic changes and causes things to change around him. Last time when Error had a cold everybody's magic was eliminated till he got better. We don't know what will happen this time so its best to help him get better as quick as possible. It's also no help when Error doesn't remember a thing after he's sick. I haven't checked for any updates in other AU's yet so I don't know if I can still get medicine from where I used to, ill just go to Undertale since I know the barrier's broken from when we found Y/N.

I walked down to the living room where I saw Black, Red, Horror and Cross on the couch chatting, I was so focused think about what medicine I needed to get that I didn't realise the others were talking to me. I walked past the living room and towards the throne room when I opened a portal, but before I stepped inside someone walked out. "Oh god no..." I said as two Nightmare papyruses walked up behind me. "Oh yes handsome" Lust said as he slowly inched closer. "Nope nope nope nope, not today..." I repeated to myself as I flung him into the wall with my tentacle and shut the portal. "Just great, now that Error's sick all the portals don't work now so I cant even get medicine, and that's not even the worst part." I explained to myself as Lust stood up and walked over to me. I picked him up with my tentacle and walked towards the throne room doors.

"Oh hey Nightmare we were just wondering if yo- WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE!" Killer shouted as he hid behind Red and Horror for protection. "Error's sick and the portals are glitching up so Lust is stuck here now." I explained, "Just don't let him get near you know who." Cross reminded me as I nodded and walked to the cells before I stopped in my tracks

MEANWHILE (this is happening at the same time Nightmare found Lust btw)

Y/N'S POV

After washing my hands from going to the bathroom, I walked back towards Error's room. I silently knocked on the door hoping he would answer but he didn't. I opened the door a few centimetres and peeked inside. Error seemed to have fallen asleep while knitting. I walked closer to him and noticed a doll next to him. It had H/L H/C hair, E/C eyes and S/C skin. 'OH MY GOD IS THAT MEANT TO BE ME!?' I thought as my entire face exploded in blush. 'Okay, Okay, calm down Y/N, its probably not what you think...' you thought to yourself as you saw him squirming around in his bed. You looked back down at him and smiled as part of your blush washed away. Quietly, you knelt down to his bed and tucked the blankets over him before leaving and shutting the door behind you.

"Its alright, everything's alright, so not weird at all that he hugs a doll that looks like me when he sleeps." I whispered under my breath as I was slowly dying on the inside. "Ill just go see if Nightmares back yet..." I said as I walked towards the living room to see Nightmare holding ANOTHER skeleton in his tentacles. He was to busy talking to Cross so he didn't notice me. Suddenly Killer looked over at me, he looked absolutely terrified. Killer looked back at Nightmare with the same expression, it seems Nightmare noticed Killer looking at me so he turned his head over his shoulder to see me.

"Nightmare, who is that?"


	18. TOO CLOSE!!

Y/N'S POV

"Nightmare, who is that?" I asked, standing at the end of the hall. "Oh Nighty~ I didn't know you had a girl here~" The new skeleton spoke in a flirty tone. "Don't EVER call me that and you wont be seeing much more of Y/N than this" Nightmare responded as they both looked towards me causing me to blush a bit. "Oh, so the pretty girl does have a name~" the skeleton smiled, winking at me. "Lust that's enough" Nightmare added before he flung him into a nearby wall and walked over to the other guys. 'Lust? But that means t- Oh my god...' I thought as I walked towards him. "Y/N, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Black called out as I flipped him off and went towards Lust. "Hi there, I'm Y/N." I said reaching a hand out to help him up. He accepted as stood up. "I'm Lust, but you can call me the man of your dreams." Lust responded. I looked at him with a confused look before answering again, "Uhh, sure..." an awkward since was introduced for several seconds. "But anyway gorgeous, are you a cat? 'Cause I'm Feline a connection between us." He said, breaking the silence. I slightly giggled in response as he pressed me up against the wall "Kitty, you must be the back of my paw, 'cause I wanna lick you constantly~" He flirted again. "Huh?!" I responded, my face exploded in blush. 'D-D-Did he just!? Why?! Who does this guy think he is!?' These thoughts ran through my head, as I was speechless from his constant cat pick up lines. I stared into his eyes; his eyelights were large purple hearts, filled with lust as his right eye was flaming with a purple glow. he hungrily licked his lips, slowly inching closer towards my face, getting ready to what I thought was a kiss. "Alright ya freak, that's enough chit chat." Nightmare exclaimed before walking away with Lust in his tentacles. "Aww come on Nighty~ I just wanted to play with the pussy cat~" Lust added. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" his voice echoed down the halls as they both disappeared into the long corridors of the castle.

LATER

"S-S-So where's Lust at the m-moment?" Killer stuttered, putting his fluffy hood over his head covering his slight hint of blush. "He's in one of the cells downstairs" Nightmare replied, "What's with the stuttering? I mean we all hate Lust but you seemed spooked." Red asked. "We just haven't had good encounters, lets just leave it at that..." He ended, I slightly giggled at his response. "As weird as he might act, I think he's actually a good person inside" I commented, Horror, Black, Red and Dust snickered at my sentence. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" I yelled as I poured the scolding hot water into my cup with a tea bag hanging off the edge. "So what you're saying is that you don't care about how he acts?" Cross asked. "No, I do care if he's about to fucking kiss me! I just don't think its right that you guys judge him just by where he's from..." I explained, pouring the milk into my tea and walking over to the couch, taking a seat in between Nightmare and Killer. "Are you taking his side?" Horror asked. "Look, if you keep asking me questions then you obviously aren't listening to me." Everything went silent. "Nightmare? You said he was in the cells right?" I asked as Nightmare nodded in response as I stood up. "Then I'm going to check up on Error and then Lust, ill be back later." I added before walking away.

I walked up to Error's bedroom door and quietly knocked on the door. "Come in" Error responded, his voice sounded weak, despite the usual glitches. "Hey Error, you feeling any better?" I asked slightly blushing as I sat in a nearby chair. "'M fine, so what happened this time?" Error asked, "This time?" I replied confused. "Every time I'm sick the magic around me becomes glitched for me and everyone in a certain range" He explained, "Oh that would make sense..." I mumbled under my breath. "Huh?" Error replied, understanding my mumbles. "The portals are glitching up and now lust is here and can't get back, I still don't know who he is really but he's in the cells, I'm going to check up on him now actually." I explained. "J-Just be careful, that guy shouldn't be someone you talk to..." Error stuttered, "Thanks for your concern but I have to go now." I said as I stood up from the chair from his desk. "A-Actually, can you stay for a bit?" Error asked weakly as he grabbed my by my wrist to stop me. When I turned around he flinched and removed his hold from me. "O-Okay, but only for a little." I replied, sitting on the end of his bed. Seeing how tired he was caused me to yawn and lie down next to him. I was so tired that I fell asleep instantly, not noticing his reaction before shutting my eyes and allowing the darkness to consume my sleeping figure.

ERROR'S POV

I looked over towards the wall, as Y/N sat at the end of my bed, suddenly, without notice, she lied down next to me. My face exploded into golden blush by her sudden decision. I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw Y/N, peacefully asleep facing to me. Debating on what I should do next was all I could think about. Y/N, still fast asleep, was quietly snoring in a cute way as she caught hold to my jumper. 'Oh god, she's holding me, WHAT DO I DO!?' I thought as she slowly begun hugging me in her sleep. I started to glitch up more as 50 ERROR signs started popping up, but I didn't crash? Instead, I hugged her back instead as I also feel asleep.


	19. Food Thief

Y/N'S POV

I slowly began to sit up, rubbing my eyes, adjusting to my surroundings as everything became less blurry. The room I woke up didn't look like my own, just then, I turned around and saw Error sleeping peacefully next to me, he seemed so calm and relaxed. I started to blush a little as I slowly started getting out of bed; Error quietly started moaning and grumbling in his sleep, feeling that my presence had disappeared. Before leaving the room, I checked the time on the clock, 2:00am. 'Even if I did go check on lust, he wouldn't even be awake...' I thought as I turned back to error, shuddering from the cold. Still tired myself, I decided to get back into bed and sleep for the rest of the morning.

ERROR'S POV

After waking up, I looked over towards my clock to see the time, 6:00am. My eyes wandered round the room, searching around for Y/N. 'She must've left for breakfast already.' I thought as I jumped out of bed, grabbing my jumper before leaving. I wrapped myself up with my jumper so much that I looked like a burrito though I was still freezing cold. The Nightmare Papyruses glared over at me worriedly a couple times as I slowly wandered down the corridors until I saw Y/N? "Y/N? Why the hell are you here?!" I asked her, no response."I can't believe you fell asleep in the corridors of all places..." I replied to myself as I picked her bridal style slightly blushing and walked to her room. My arms started to slightly feel weak while carrying Y/N to her room. I looked back down at her fragile body as her chest started slowly rising from each breath she took. Every time I see her beautiful face I feel so much more calm and relaxed, I wish this feeling could stay forever; I'll miss it when she's gone...

After rambling on to myself for a couple minutes, I arrived at Y/N bedroom. One of the Nightmare Papyruses opened the door for me as I walked in with Y/N still in my arms. I gently laid her on her bed and pulled the F/C covers over her sleeping figure. Giving her a warm smile, I snuck out of her room attempting not to wake her up, slowly shutting the door behind me and stumbled my way to the kitchen, wrapping myself up again like a burrito.

Hearing loud footsteps from around the corner caused me to panic a bit, nobody knew I was around the Castle even awake for that matter, I don't even feel sick! "Error! What are you doing out of bed!?" Nightmare worriedly asked. "Jeez, you thought I was sick, look at yourself! Since when are you nice to ANYONE!?" I asked as without noticing I started walking with him. Nightmare shrugged in response as we continued to walk down the now extremely cold corridors as I hugged my arms for warmth. Breaking the cold silence, nightmare cleared his throat as he looked at me like he was going to say something. "Do you know where Y/N is?" He asked with a concerned look, "in er room, kid fell asleep in the corridors" I shakily responded, still walking though at a slower pace, Nightmare noticed and slowed down for me to keep up which I appreciated. "Let's just get you back to bed so you can rest, I'll get some food for you." Nightmare explained as he opened my bedroom door and walked away, stuffing his pockets with his bony hands.

Y/N'S POV

"Wha-? W-Where am I...?" I mumbled out as I sat up in my bed? "How am I in my room?" I responded to the empty area surrounding me. Standing up onto my weak feet caused me to stumble and fall, catching myself on a nearby table while slipping my feet into my F/C fluffy ugg boots. "Hmm, i still need to thank Killer and Dust for getting my stuff, wait, does that mean they broke into my apartment?" I questioned under my breath while fixing up my H/L H/C into a ponytail. "Well I don't think I'll be going home anytime soon so it doesn't really matter ... wait what?" I stopped in my tracks at the thought of being trapped here. "Heh, how's not the time to think about that..." I whispered again while opening the large door and walking towards the cells. "Good morning Y/N, How was your sleep?" A Nightmare papyrus asked as I walked up to him. "It was, very comfortable..." I replied, slightly blushing after realising what I said. "How was your sleep?" I questioned back. "Okay I guess, I haven't had a sleep in a while, same with the others... our shift is almost over anyways so we can all rest in about an hour" he sighed, kneeling down to my level. 'Shoot, how do I respond to that? I thought as we awkwardly stared at each other, "I'm sorry but I really have to get going, I'll see you around!" I said rushing off. 'I hope I didn't come off as too rude, I don't really know how to respond to something like that...' I thought, rushing off and down the stairs into the cold damp cells.

Once again, for the second time this week, I walked through the disgusting and cold cell chambers. My glance wandered toward the right to see my old cell, completely untouched. Moments later my eyes followed along the row of cells till i stopped once my sight caught on Lust. He sat inside the cell two away from mine on the wooden bench that hung of the far wall. He sat with his legs crossed, looking at the floor while playing with his fingers while slightly shaking from the cold. I stood two feet in front of the metal bars that were blocking his escape while just staring at him. He didn't seem to notice my presence as he continued to distract himself from the cold. Hugging myself for warmth, I cleared my throat to show I was in front of him.

He flinched as he swiftly looked up, eyes locked on my body as he lustfully smiled while licking his lips as he crept over to the bars to meet me. "Hey babe, what are you doing in a dump like this?" he whispered, his warm breath against my neck caused goose bumps to travel along my body from the cold and hot air colliding together. "I came to check up on you." I responded, trying to sound as brave as i could. "Why do you always use cat pick up lines on me anyway?" I added on, as his eyes locked with mine. "Because i think you're Purrfect~" He responded, holding onto the bars. "I highly doubt that..." I quietly responded loud enough for him to hear. "Well i aint kitten~" The skeleton joked, winking at me, I slightly flinched at his pun before chuckling under my breath. "I don't think I can let you out but i can get you food? What would you like?" I offered. I glanced back over at Lust, awaiting his response. He winked seductively before wrapping his arms around my waist as I was pressed up onto the cold bars, inches away from his face. "How about a piece of that sweet ass~" He questioned while he was inappropriately touching me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I screamed as I slapped him in the face, staring at him with pure disgust as I stood as far away as I could from his displeasurable embrace. "S-Sorry, i can't help myself..." Lust apologised before sitting back down on the bench, head down with his hands in his lap. "Its okay, just don't do that again please..." I responded before turning to walk out. "I'll go get you some food, ill be right back." I explained before leaving.

HORROR'S POV

I sat at the small, round wooden table in the kitchen, thinking about what I should do. Everybody else i've spoken too today doesn't care and thinks im just seeing things. It just doesn't make sense that all this food would just disappear randomly! The only people I haven't asked is Night, Glitch and the kid. Since night wouldn't even listen to me and glitch is sick, i guess i could ask the kid? It sucks that I can't just eat her since there's no food. Oh well, ill just go ask her... "Oh, well speak of the devil..." I muttered as the girl walked in, still in her pyjamas.

"Uhh, kid, you realise your still in your pyjamas." I stated, flinging my axe over my shoulder. "Yeah? What's your point? You're in your pyjamas too..." she mentioned as I looked down at my white pyjama shirt with mini axes printed on, red and black flannel print pants and pink slippers. She giggled before slowly sipping from a glass of water. "Uhh, i wouldn't recommend drinking that if i were you..." I stated, the look on her face was priceless, she sprayed out the liquid and rushed over to the kitchen to wash out her mouth. I burst into laughter as I followed her to the kitchen. "Ewww, what was that!?" the kid questioned. "I dunno" I responded shrugging. "Her face scrunched up as she shivered and tipped out the rest of the liquid in the sink.

"Anyway kid, what are you doin' here anyways?" I asked, she turned her head to me and smiled. "I'm getting breakfast of course, what about you?" she responded, opening the fridge. "I actually needed to ask you something." I said but something else caught her attention. "Where's all the food gone." She calmly questioned, staring at the partly empty fridge in shock. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, we were running low on food, we have food for dinner but nothing else. We barely have enough to feed everyone for breakfast, lunch and snacks but now everything else is gone." I explained, leaning on the counter, my axe placed next to me. "S-So there's no food...?" She shakily asked. "Pretty much." I responded, now sitting on the counter. "When Night called me and the others out for a meeting I swore I saw someone in the kitchen, I was first to the meeting so it could've been anyone..." I explained. "Horror, do you know what this means?" Y/N questioned as she shut the fridge door. "No?" I answered before she turned and grinned at me in excitement. "WE HAVE TO INVESTEGATE!!" she yelled. "Wait what?!" "Come on Horror! We need to find this Food Thief before it's too late!" she yelled, pulling me by my wrist to the living room.

AUTHOR'S POV

"OKAY LISTEN UP YOU OVERSIZED TIC TACS!!" You screamed as you burst through the wooden doors, still holding Horror by the wrist. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO WANT?" Black asked, sitting at the table. "Were he to investigate who the person taking the food is!" Horror said with a bright smile on his face. "Guys, there's nine of us in the castle at the moment, not including Lust. everybody eats food so we probably just ate it all over time." Killer added, flicking between channels on the TV, lying on the couch upside down. "But all the food disappeared over night! There's no way we all ate it over time!" You reminded, spreading your arms out as far as you could reach to prove your point. "So what do you want us to do about it?" Dust questioned. "Were gonna interrogate each of you to determine who is the food thief." You and Horror explained to whoever was in the room. You and horror decided to separate the group to interrogate each of the skeletons. Killer was the first to be taken for interrogation. You decided to put your interrogation in the kitchen since it seemed most fitting for the situation. You sat Killer down at the round wooden table, with you and horror on the opposite side. After checking the drawers around the castle, you found some paper, clipboards and pens that you two could use to keep track of their answers.

"So Killer, where were you at the time of the theft?" you asked sternly. "Which was when exactly?" he asked back. "Last night" you whispered to him before sitting back straight into your chair. Horror walked towards the door and turned off the lights, grabbing a torch then walking back and sitting down. "I was in my room asleep like everyone else..." Killer responded, shielding his eyesockets from the bright torch. "What the fuck Horror, turn that off!" Killer yelled, smacking the torch from Horror's grasp. "Fine." Horror responded, you rolling your eyes at their childish behaviour. "Anyway, next question." You started. "Who do you think took the food?" you finished. "Probably you two!" Killer commented. "Suspicious" Horror simply said, staring at Killer cautiously. "This is so stupid..." Killer mumbled under his breath before listening for the next question. "Okay last question, Who was the last person hungry?" You questioned, staring at him dead in the sockets. Killer felt a little uncomfortable from your stare, but attempted to hide it. "How the hell would i know?! Thats it im outta here" Killer replied annoyed before leaving the dark room.

You and Horror asked every skeleton in the living room, attempting to avoid Nightmare at all costs. If Nightmare found out that all the food was gone he would be furious, especially since the portals aren't working we wouldn't be able to get food as easily. The others knew that if they told Nightmare that we had no food then they would also get pinned for the blame along with you and Horror. You both finished your interrogation and found no leads to anyone stealing the food, maybe the others were right? Maybe you all ate it over time? Nope, there had to be something else going on, there was no other explanation. "Well it seems our interrogation plan didn't go very well" Horror exclaimed, resting his head in his palm. "No kidding, we should try something else." You stated. "How about we camp overnight in the kitchen to find the thief in the act!" Horror suggested, your face lit up slightly at his suggestion. "That's a great idea Horror!" You replied as you both stood up to get some pillows and blankets.

TIMESKIP

"What do we do now Horror?" You asked, sitting on the floor, leaning up against the cabinet, Horror next to you. "Now we just wait till the food thief comes" he explains, "And if he doesn't?" You asked back, "Then we give up or come up with another plan." Horror finished, pulling a red blanket over his legs. "It's starting to get late and nobodys shown up yet, we'll have night shifts, but you can get some sleep first" Horror offered as you pulled up your F/C blanket up to your shoulders as snuggled up to Horror. You started feeling more comfortable around him now, he didn't seem as tough and wanting to kill you anymore, and you liked that. You placed down your pillow on Horror's leg and lied down. It was around 1-2 in the morning and you were extremely tired so you fell asleep pretty much instantly. Horror couldn't really process through his skull what was going on. He blankly stared at you as you fell asleep.

HORROR'S POV

I couldn't comprehend what was going on and what she was doing, I completely let my guard down as I stared at her beautiful smooth skin. I pulled her blanket up higher and gently stroked her soft H/C hair. 'Why did I act like such a bitch to her when we first met. We've only spoken to each other a couple times and it already feels like i know her completely. Why am I falling for her? Why do i feel this way around her? Why is she so Fuckin adorable while she sleeps!?' I thought while still stroking her hair as she slept, silently snoring every now and again. 'it won't hurt to sleep for a bit right?' I thought while slipping my red blanket over my body, Y/N still leaning on my body as I fell asleep.

TIMESKIP (30 mins)

Slowly awaking to the sound of crunching, I open my sockets to my surprise to see Y/N asleep while eating and apple? "Y/N? What are you doing?!" I asked, no response. I crept over to and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her hoping she wouldn't choke. "H-Huh!? Horror!? What's going on?" She shockingly questioned. "What are you doing?" I asked, kneeling in front of her. "I don't know?" she responded. "Your the food thief!?" I asked, she looked down at the remains of the apple left in her hands. "W-WHAT?!" She yelled as I pressed my finger up to her lips for her to stay quiet. "Why are you doing this?" I calmly asked, "i havent eaten in awhile but I didn't think I would eat in my sleep, im sorry..." Y/N admitted, looking guilty. "Hey it's ok, just don't tell Nightmare" I responded while pulling her into a hug, slightly blushing. "Let's not tell anyone and get some sleep for now." I added on. "Just no more eating in your sleep."


	20. Good Riddance

AUTHOR'S POV

a few days had passed since Lust arrived in the castle, five to be exact. Error getting slightly better within each passing day. The portals were starting to slowly work again, though Nightmare being the only skeleton in the castle that isn't sick and can use portals, uses a lot of energy just to open a portal let alone transfer Lust through safely, not that they even care about his safety or anything. Nightmare had found out about the loss of food overnight after hearing a conversation between you, cross and dust. Nightmare was able to find some extra food around the kitchen and get some through a glitched portal he managed to open. The food Nightmare was able to get from another universe tasted absolutely disgusting, completely inedible and revolting for your taste. Horror on the other hand was in heaven surrounded by all this 'food.' You were confused at why he was like that, but after you found out that what you ate was Horror's Brother's spaghetti, you began to understand why he enjoyed it so much.

Over the past day, Lust has access to some of the rooms around the castle. after him being trapped in the cell for so long, you asked Nightmare if it was okay for him to be let out. Nightmare would've said no if it weren't for you guilt tripping him and every single skeleton in the castle, which you sadly aren't allowed to do anymore without getting a punishment, and boy you definitely do NOT want to have a punishment after seeing what the others have gone through. Lust has been a bit of a prick, still the same flirtatious lustful skeleton he was before, though nicer somehow. When near Lust or talking to him at all, he seemed happier and normal, one of the conversations you had with him didn't have any pick up lines or touching at all, thank goodness. You and Lust started to become friends over time, though Killer wasn't too happy with this. Killer always came across as a tsundere to you, he commonly attempts covers that over with the tough guy act. When you first met him he seemed very dead, not showing any signs of emotions at all, but recently he's changed, and you were curious to know why. Killer would always steal you away from Lust, he seemed jealous of the fact that you two were friends. Lust would then joke to you later about how he thought he heard him hiss at him, thus bringing back the whole cat thing which became annoying extremely quickly. Lust never really told you about the cat thing, but whenever you would ask he would just say a pun and avoid the question entirely.

At the moment, you were only just waking up from your sleep. Curious about what was going on outside of your bedroom doors, you slumped out of bed and begun your daily routine for the millionth time this month. Groaning from the temperature change as you walked out, rubbing your arms, attempting to heat yourself up. Coming into the living room, your eyes landed on three skeletons sitting on the couch, those skeletons were Nightmare, Black and Error? Confused, you stumbled over to the couch and sat down on the armchair. "Morning Y/N." Nightmare greeted, "Mornin, how you feeling Error?" You questioned, Error's train of thought was broken as he looked over to see you before answering. "Im fine..." Error responded tiredly, his voice sounded a lot better since the last time you heard him despite the usual glitches. "If Error Is better does that mean we can finally get rid of Lust?" Killer asked, walking over with an excited smile. "Yes, thankfully we can" Nightmare responded, standing up. "ABOUT TIME, YOU GETTING RID OF HIM NOW?" Black questioned, his loud over excited voice reminded you of Blue whenever you spoke, this somehow made you feel comfortable around him. "Yes, the sooner we can get rid of him, the sooner you can all get along with your jobs" Nightmare responded, walking towards where Lust was staying.

NIGHTMARE'S POV

"Nightmare! Wait up!" Y/N called out, her footsteps echoing out through the corridors. I turned to meet her as she stopped a couple steps in front of me, she had her hands pressed on her legs to hold her upper body up while catching her breath. "Why are you following me?" I asked, staring at her. "I want to say goodbye to Lust before he leaves." She replied, standing up straight, smiling at me. "Why?" I shot my question back at her as she looked back towards me. "He's me friend, didn't you know that?" She asked. "Fine, you can come to say goodbye, just don't get too close..." I responded as we walked towards the guest room.

"Knock knock!" Y/N called out from the other side of the door, Lust answering after a couple seconds. "Who's there?" Came from the other side. Y/N looked at the door puzzled, did she not know what to say? Or does she not know how to respond... "Cash" she responded, staring at the door with a big smile. "Cash who?" Lust asked back, I got bored of waiting and decided to sit down against the wall facing the door till he opened it. "No thanks, I'll take a peanut instead." Y/N finished the joke as she giggled slightly after, I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked over. "Nice one.." he laughed as he opened the door. "Sadly, I don't have any peanuts but I do have some other nuts you might like~" Lust flirted before opening the door, leaning on the door frame, sexily smiling at Y/N while liking his teeth seductively. I felt uncomfortable by him doing so, especially towards Y/N, a slight hint of jealousy washed over me as I cut in their conversation. "Alright, that's enough flirting..."

Lust's eyes widened In shock after noticing my presence, seems like he didn't notice me before. "Hey Nighty, What brings you here?" He asked attempting to cover up his flirting after i told him to stop. "Error back to normal now so it's time for you. To head home." I responded to him, his eyes widened in excitement but also sadness, did he not want to leave? "What's wrong?" Y/N asked. Lust looked up at Y/N and sadly smiled. "I'll miss you Y/N..." He responded, hugging himself around the waist. "Here, I'll give you my phone number!" She yelled excitedly, pulling out a crinkled piece of paper and a pen. She wrote her number down and handed the paper to Lust, he smiled is response. "Since when do you have a phone?" I questioned, she turned her head to look at me before speaking, "When Killer and Dust brought my stuff they accidentally brought my phone with them too!" She responded cheerfully. We both looked back at Lust before i opened a portal. "Goodbye hug?" Lust asked YN, she seemed cautious but walked over to him and gave him a hug. Jealousy once again washed over me, seeing him squeeze her like that, but then, he crossed the line. My eyes were in shock, same as Y/N as Lust pulled her into a deep kiss. She tried to pull away but couldn't. I became so angry that I snatched Y/N with one tentacle and grabbed Lust with another. I rage was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life, he was terrified. I growled at him before throwing him into the portal.

I looked back at Y/N she seemed shocked and disgusted slightly. I could feel some negative feelings building up inside of her though. She tried her best not to show it. "T-Thanks for that..."She mumbled as i slightly blushed and responded with a simple "Yeah, whatever..." she shyly looked down to the side blushing and then back at me. "Can you uhh, put me down please?" She asked, i flinched and dropped her onto the floor after realising i was still holding her. I reached out my hand to help her up as she accepted and stood up. "Sorry..." I mumbled under my breath, she looked shocked to see me apologise to her. "Everyone else has their jobs today so you can relax for now, remember to get a good nights sleep because tomorrow you have a lesson with Error..." I explained, walking away with my hands stuffed in my pockets. 'Do i like her? NO! That's impossible! The king of Darkness and Fear cant feel positive emotions! By loving her, I've doomed us all. With my feelings towards her, Dream will be able to open a portal to come here and take her back. Y/N's not ready yet so we cant use her, what do i do...?'


	21. Magic Lessons

ONE WEEK LATER

Y/N's POV

"Y/N, come out of your room" Error ordered. "I'm too tired, go away" I replied, mumbling into my pillow. "You've only done five hours of training today, we have to go back out again later." He spoke again. "I've been doing five hours everyday! Now leave me alone!" I yelled once again. "Are you seriously that tired?" Error questioned, sightly opening the door. "Who said you could come in?" I asked back. "Jeez what's wrong with you? I've never seen you act like this before..." Error exclaimed, sitting at the end of my bed. "You try summoning some sort of magic attack non stop for a week, constantly using all of your magic energy, plus not getting any sleep at night." I sassily responded. "It wasn't that bad, right?"

"Why are we still doing this...?" I asked, weak from the amount of energy being strained from my body. "Keep trying, I can feel the magical aura around you getting stronger." Error informed. I lied down on my back, staring at the sky. Surprisingly there was no sun out here but it was daytime. "Can you though? I mean, it's been three days since we started training and I haven't been able to do anything yet..." I replied, sitting up as error came to sit next to me. "Learning to use magic takes time, in the next couple days you'll be able to summon some sort of attack or weapon of some sort." He reassured. "Do I even have magic? From my results it just seems like I'm useless" I asked, staring at the ground. Error placed his hand on my shoulder as I swiftly lifted my head, staring at him straight in the eyes with a shocked expression. "Of course you have magic, how else would we have been turned into bloody kids" Error responded, why the hell was he being nice? Eh whatever. "Alright, ill try again..." I said giving up on, well, giving up... "That's what I want to hear, now I need you to concentrate this time. Focus on your soul, feel the power inside you, and then let it out and relax!" He explained. Simple right? I just had to do what he said. I followed his instructions exactly how he explained them, except right before I shot out my magical energy, I closed my eyes, turning away. But I never opened them, everything went dark. The last thing I heard was Error calling my name before I fell unconscious.

"Look Y/N, I know you think you're a failure, but you actually summoned something. The blast shot me back so I couldn't get a good look at it but you definitely summoned something." I shot glare of confusion and shock to him, I actually summoned something?! "Huh?" was all I could say; does this mean I can summon something? Finally after all this time! "Does this mean we can stop the training!?" I yelled excitedly. "No but we will only be doing one lesson a week instead of everyday" Error responded, standing up and walking over to the door. I sigh at the sound of this torture continuing. "Just get some rest, ill get fell to come call you when dinners ready" He said, leaving the room as I almost instantly fell asleep.


	22. Farewell

Self harm and suicide ahead, ill use the ⚠️ symbol to show when these segments will start and stop for those who want to skip. Next chapter will have a part at the start that explains what happens so you don't have to read

Y/N's POV

A small knock was heard from my bedroom door. Hesitantly leaving my warm bed, I decided to get up and answer it. "Hey sweetheart, dinners ready." Red greeted as I nodded, smiling and walking out with him. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I slightly flinched at his sudden movement. He smirked as I relaxed, leaning into his body as I hugged back. I was so tired, I needed more rest, and I could barely keep myself awake at this point. Soon enough, we arrived at the dining room. The smell of food, filling my nostrils caused me to rush even faster to the dining room. Pulling away from Red's hold to his disliking, I swung open the dining room doors and rushed to my seat excitedly. "Someone's Hungry" Killer Exclaimed, sitting down beside me. "Mhm!" I responded happily as the many Nightmare Papyruses served our food. I hastily ate my meal as I finished in a matter of minutes, "I didn't think you were that hungry..." Killer added, halfway through his dinner, I shrugged in response.

After dinner, all of us left to do our own thing, some of the guys left for a job. I walked back into the dining room to see Nightmare at the end of the room, looking out the window while leaning on the windowsill. "Umm Nightmare?" I mumbled, allowing him to notice my presence. Slowly, he turned his body around, his one cyan eye, staring at me. I felt someone what uncomfortable with all this constant staring, he noticed my reaction and calmly walked over to me. "Is there something you needed?" He asked calmly, I don't think I've seen Nightmare this calm before; it was strange to say the least. "U-Um well, I've been in the c-castle for a while and I was wondering I-if u-umm" I began stuttering, Nightmare looked at me confused, a curious stare in his eye as I became slightly more nervous. "I-I just wanted to know t-that if I was going to stay in the castle for a long time, c-could I go see my old house and my friend one more time?" I asked, stuttering as his expression changed. I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, his expression was unreadable. "Alright, you can stay the night at your old house" he exclaimed, I jumped in excitement and slight relief. "Thank you Nightmare!" I yelled, hugging him as tight as I could. After a short period of time, Nightmare hugged back. "You can only go under one condition" He started, I was curious about what he meant, condition? "Wha?" was all I could say in response, I didn't know what else to say. "You have to have at least two members from this castle with you at all times" he added, seriously? "I don't need to be babysat y'know..." I mumbled under my breath, crossing my arms while breaking the hug. Wait we were hugging that whole time? "I don't care who you bring, just choose quickly, we'll leave in an hour..." he mumbled, leaving towards the door. "Will you come?" I asked, catching up with him. "I'm busy" He replied, making an excuse. "I'm not that gullible to fall for your stupid excuses, you told me that I could pick anyone I want to come with me!" I semi-yelled, slightly angry with him. "Ugh, fine I'll come, just quit whining." He agreed, stuffing his pockets with his skelehands.

Walking out the dining hall, I began to make my way to the main room, considering my options of who else to bring with me. 'Cross is out shopping, Fell and Blackberry are getting information from something or other, and Error is still trying to find that thing he's looking for...' I continued to think, staring at the floor not even noticing where I was. Before I knew it, I begun to fall backwards, the reaction only hit when I awaited the impact, put it never came. My eyes squinted shut as my body became to feel fuzzy and tingly, I slowly opened my eyes slightly to see a noticeable purple glowing mist around my body. "Jeez kiddo, you need ta watch where you're going..." Dust informed, grabbing me by the arm as the purple mist faded away into thin air. "Sorry I was lost in thought..." I responded, DUSTing myself off. "About?" He added, curious about what I was thinking about. "Oh, Night said that I could go back to my old house for the night as long as I have two people from the castle with me. Do you wanna come with me?" I explained, Dust slightly started turning purple as I cocked my head to one side. "S-Sure kid, I mean I got nothing else better to do..." he accepted, walking with me to the main room to meet with Nightmare.

"We heading out?" Dust asked, hiding his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, since you guys are pretty much ready" Nightmare responded, opening a portal with his tentacles, I could feel the negative aura it gave off, yet somehow it calmed me. "Lets go!" I exclaimed, excited as I jumped into the portal. 'I'm so excited! I finally get to see Daniel again' I thought shortly before arriving. Landing on the cracked pavement located in the dark alley where I first met Nightmare, I steadily regained my balance after arriving. "So where do we go first?" Dust questioned, crossing his arms as he lent against the side of the cold brick wall. "Well I only have today so I want to go see Daniel before I go back to the castle." I finished off, walked to the end of the alley. "Lets not stay out in the open too long, Star Sanses could be around here somewhere." Nightmare added, putting his hands in his pockets. "Can't you sense your brothers presence?" I asked, holding my hands on the corner of the wall for support, and then turning my head back to the guys. "Yes, but this place is filled with so much sickening positivity that its difficult to know where he is exactly. Dream would be able to sense my presence while in another universe and come here which is why we can't spend too much time out in the open." He explained, as the two followed me to the café. "That makes sense I guess..." dust mumbled. An awkward silence was introduced between the three of us as we made our way closer to the café. I begun to sweat a lot from the surrounding heat, after being in Nightmares castle for so long I'm not used to the sudden climate change. Taking off my jumper, I wrapped it around my waist as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Hey Nightmare" I started, in attempt to break the awkward silence. "Hm?" he silently responded, bringing his one cyan eye to look at me. "Why did you randomly come to the café out of the blue, I've never seen you there before so why did you just show up?" I asked, looking up at him with a curious look in my eyes. "*Sigh* Killer wanted to throw a random party without us noticing, when he managed to get dust and horror on his side, Blackberry and Cross went to go see what was going on. When they got there they saw what they were doing and decided to prank them by getting them drunk, destroying the place and them pin the blame on them. I was aware of the whole situation but what I didn't know what that they would make a horrible mistake by pranking me too. W-when they finished the prank I was to, uncomfortable so I decided to come t-take a break..." he mumbled out, turning his face away in embarrassment as he tried to use his tentacles to block his face out, Wait did he stutter?! Dust started snickering in the background as I let out a small "oh..." and stayed silent until we reached the café.

Arriving, my eyes widened at the sight of the abandoned shop. The once bright café now darkened to an empty abyss, the "Sorry, We're Closed" sign, forever facing as a singular light glowed in the darkness of the café. 'My café... why did he shut it? This place was the one thing that turned my life around and its shut...?' I thought, as I stood in silent shock, the others just stared. Dust kept repeatedly asking if I was alright though I couldn't hear, too many thoughts were swarming my head. Jumping out of my trance, I walked up to the window and leant up against it, cupping my hands against my face to block out the light, allowing me to see through the window. The chairs stacked on top of the tables, white sheets covering them along with the front counter and booths. The specials board had been erased, leaving faint remains of the menu from weeks ago. "I can sense someone's presence, he's inside there." Nightmare exclaimed, walking up to the door next to me. "Is he alright? I shakily whimpered, removing my stare from the windows. "He's sad, crying I think..." He added, slipping his tentacles though the mail slot, then unlocking the door and stepping back for me to go. I didn't say anything, I just moved my shaking hand towards the doorknob, then grabbing hold of it and turning it, it wouldn't budge. "Ill handle this" Dust exclaimed, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and giggled, sending the shit-eating grin he had right back at him. Stepping back, next to nightmare, surrounding citizens seemed to have avoided us, occasionally sending a glare towards Nightmare, as he seemed to ignore it. Moving my glance back to dust, he took a deep breath, raising his hand in the air as his right eye flared a deep purple. I cocked my head to one side in confusion; Nightmare chuckled at my response as he stared down at me. Suddenly, a large skull formed above his head, as it charged its laser beam towards the door. It had razor sharp teeth with four extra sharp fangs in the front, and the same coloured eye lights that Dust had. Almost immediately, the blaster shot at the entrance, destroying the entire front wall as surrounding people stood in fear and shock before running away. Nightmare smiled with satisfaction as dust turned around to face us. "Done." He simply said, laughing afterwards as I giggled in response. Nightmare and I made our way over to Dust as we waited for the dust to clear so we could enter. After a couple seconds, dust reached his arm out as his other hand was placed over his ribcage. He bowed down, staring at the floor as he said "After you." Acting like a gentleman, this made me slightly uncomfortable but I laughed it off anyway and decided to play along. "Why thank you kind sir." I responded with a curtsey. Nightmare sighed and rolled his eye, watching as we joked around before continuing along.

Looking at the ceiling, I noticed an abundance of cobwebs hanging from the dusty lights. Trying to distract myself from the derelict surrounding me. Nightmare moved over towards the booth he last sat at, leaning on the table as it let out slight creak as a puff of dust emerged from the white cloth. Moving my eyes over to dust, I could see him leaning on the window cut through the wall into the kitchen. Walking over to the front counter, I reached out to grab the corner of the tablecloth, dragging it away to reveal the shiny wooden counter. Walking around to the other side I heard shaky breaths coming from underneath. Slightly scared, I rested my hand on the edge and looked over top. A small yellow and black torch had been thrown into a random corner as the breath became louder. Looking over at Nightmare and Dust, they quietly made their way over to me as I made my way to the other side of the counter. I knelt down inform of none other than Daniel himself, he was crying as he hugged his knees with his eyes shut as tight as they could be. "Daniel?!" I shouted, running forward to hug him. "Y-Y/N!?!?" he yelled, hugging me back as tight as he could, tears pouring out his eyes endlessly like a river. After minutes of awkward hugging, Dust cleared his throat signalling that him and Nightmare were still there. Breaking the hug, Daniel looked up at the two skeletons in shock as he slowly hid behind my back. "Y/N, who are these people..?" Daniel shakily asked, gripping onto my shoulders. "This is Dust and Nightmare, they're friends of mine." I explained to him, Nightmare and Dust seemed to be disappointed by my choice of words, Dust more so. "Oh..." Daniel quietly replied as he moved away and stood up. Standing up myself, Daniel and I started talking and catching up on everything as Dust and Nightmare were making coffee with whatever was left.

Daniel and I spoke about everything that happened during the time of my 'departure,' I don't think he understood that I'd have to go back and breaking it to him would be difficult. Nightmare and Dust seemed bored during the walk back to my apartment but I was too distracted by Daniel to notice. Nearing my apartment, I opened the lobby door for everybody to enter before running up to them and into the elevator. We made it up to the apartment door and it didn't seem Daniel wanted me to leave. "Why do you have to go to your place? I wanna keep hanging out!" Daniel whined, 'My goodness he's so childish from time to time.' I thought as I looked down at him as he looked back up at me with puppy dog eyes that begged me to stay. "Sorry Daniel but I need to have a chat with the guys..." I answered with a slight lie, I just had a big headache and needed a rest but I did actually need to talk with the guys... "But-" "No buts Daniel, I promise we can hang out in an hour, we still have the rest of the day before I have to leave again." I interrupted; his expression became shocked in about 0.25 seconds. "Wh... What do you mean by 'Leave again'?" He asked sternly, his childish aura distinguishing into a serious one almost instantly. 'He's never acted like this before, what's wrong with him?' my mind wandered before I noticed he was talking to me. "Are you even listening to me?! Ugh, Forget it, I'm outta here!" He yelled before storming off to his apartment as I stood in in shock before returning to my own.

Opening my creaky door, I noticed Nightmare and Dust relaxed on the couch. Nightmare was hanging half his body of the edge of the couch, his jumper off, as his tentacles were droopy like a wilted flower. Moving my stare over to Dust who had his hoodie off and his legs leaning on the backrest of the couch as the rest of his body was sliding down the edge while fanning himself with a magazine. Untying my jumper from around my waist, I threw it into a random corner and groaned before joining them on the couch. "Did he finally find out?" Dust asked, wiping his forehead while repositioning himself so he wouldn't fall off. (Roni don't even think about it...) "He stormed off before I could explain..." I answered also grabbing a magazine to fan myself with. "Heh, Figures..." Nightmare added as I pushed my hair over the edge of the backrest, away from my sweaty neck. (For people with long hair, I hate this feeling..)

After a minute of awkward silence, Nightmare stood up and walked to the kitchen as I watched him in confusion from the reflection of the TV. "Does anyone know why it's so hot?" Dust asked, then deciding to fall face first onto the floor. "Its Summer Dumbass." I simply responded before turning the fan on, an instant sigh of relief coming from Dust and I as the fan was turned on maximum power. Turning my attention back to what Nightmare was doing, I noticed him take a cup out of the higher cupboard with his tentacles before going to the sink. 'He could've just asked for a drink...' I thought as he filled the cup to the brim before splashing it over his face. 'Hm, does the goop make it hotter for him?' I thought, sitting back down with dust as we watched TV and brushed the thought away from my mind.

TIMESKIP

AUTHORS POV

It's been around 30 minutes or so and you thought that now would be an appropriate time to go check up on Daniel to see if he calmed down after his spat earlier. Standing up from your comfy seat on the couch, you made your way to the front door after explaining to the others where you're going. "Don't you remember our conditions on coming here? We have to stay with you, remember..." Nightmare added before you left, "I know, I'm just across the hall, you can stand outside if you want but ya ain't coming inside." You answered before opening the door and leaving as Nightmare rolled his eyes and went to get more water.

Standing outside Daniels apartment door, You sighed before slowly reaching your arm up to knock on the door. You shut your eyes for a brief moment as you knocked on the door, no answer. Thinking he just took a while, you waited for a minute for him to come. After about two minutes, you became confused as you knocked again, still nothing. Becoming impatient, you looked around the empty corridor until you looked up and your eyes met with the dim wall light. Noticing it's flat top, you remembered that Daniels spare key was kept on top. Stepping up on the tips of your toes, you reached the top of the light. Feeling your hand around the dusty surface, you found the silver key laying close to the wall. Grabbing it, you returned to your regular height as you held the key in front of yourself and smiled. Though during this short time, what you didn't realise that since the key had been on top the light for so long the heat latched onto it and became a boiling temperature. The heat from the key caused a painful sensation to swell in the palm of your hands as you swiftly dropped the key to the ground. Thinking of what to do next, you gripped the end of your shirt and used it like a glove to safely pick up the key and enter it into the door. Though the heat could still be felt, it was at least bearable this time as you opened the door and entered.

⚠️   
Your eyes wandered around the empty room as you slowly entered, the darkness surrounding you as the only light that remained was from a singular candle in the distance. Carefully stepping on the wooden floor boards, you made your way to the living room as you stopped in the middle and looked at your surroundings. After being in the castle for so long, you managed to adjust quickly to your surroundings so you could easily navigate your directions. You thought about all the possible situations he could be in, was he sleeping? Did he go out for a bit? Was he taking a bath? You thought, trying to distract yourself from the bad thoughts. You tiptoed over to his bedroom as you peeked inside, nothing, everything was packed away neatly like always as his bed was made from assumably this morning. Quietly shutting the door, you walked over to the kitchen instead. Despite the amount of food you were considering to steal, there was nobody there either. Knowing that the fewer places he was missing made you concerned of what was actually going on, what had happened to your friend? The ominous silence was interrupted by slight whimpers, namely Daniels. Your ears instantly heard this sound and immediately your eyes went to the one place you hadn't checked yet, the bathroom.

Cautiously making your way over, you pressed you ear against the wooden door in order to hear more clearly. Yep, he was definitely crying, but why though? Peeping through the crack between the wall and door, your eyes widened at the sight of Daniel, your friend, cutting himself. You quietly gasped, tears forming in the corners of your eyes as you watched in complete shock. Daniel leant against the bathroom bench, back facing the mirror as he held a knife to his arms. He cried, smiling as he cut deeper and deeper into his sensitive pale skin. Metallic red blood, dripping from his wounds on his left arm as he then moved to the right. You couldn't handle this anymore, Daniel? Self harming? This was all too much information for you to handle. You quickly turned away and leant against the wall connected to the door, slowly sliding down it towards the floor as you hands covered your face, staring at the room in shock.

Surprisingly, your tears seemed to stop, but why? After some debating you decided to confront him about this and ask why he was doing this. Shakily standing up, partly using the wall for support you moved back over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Daniel, come out here..." You whispered, on the other side of the door you heard Daniel gasp as he dropped the knife to the floor, you could tell from the clanging sound it made when it dropped. "Y-Y/N..?!?" He exclaimed as he bounced back from where he was standing. you opened the door and gave him a disappointed stare, noticing the fresh blood still dripping from his cuts. "Why did you do this?" you simply asked, trying your best to stay cool after calming yourself before. Though the cuts were painful, Daniel shyly rubbed his arms while stuttering, not knowing what to say.

⚠️

Daniel then started to cry, falling to his knees. you watched him ball his eyes out, slight sympathy as you then joined him. you places one hand oh his leg as the other rubbed circles on his back, Daniel shortly hugged back as he cried into your shoulder. slowly breaking the hug, you hand grazed his shoulders, feeling scars from previous cuts. your expression dimmed lower than the sympathetic and dejected one you had before if possible as you kneeled infront of his fragile form, he stared at the ground with regret.

"W-Well, the day you went m-m-missing I w-was really worried what h-happened to you... A-A-After weeks t-turned into months I started to l-l-lose all hope in getting you b-back..." he stuttered out, you were confused as to how this was relevant to the question, though you waited for him to contain his explanation. "I fell into d-depression and begun cutting not long ago..." he slowed down, clenching his fists as more tears formed in his eyes. "Oh my stars, I'm sorry Daniel... You're such a good friend and I'm sorry about what happened but i can't stay, I'm so sorry..." You added to his explanation, he looked up at you, his expression was tricky to understand as he begun to look mad. "You don't get it do you?" Daniel sighed, standing up as he used the sink for support. "What do you mean?" you asked nervously as he genuinely smiled at you. "I-I love you Y/N, I always have..." he confessed, you were completely in shock of what he just said. he, loved thyou? this was too much to handle...

You stood in shock, staring at Daniel as he looked back at the ground regretfully. You looked to the side, body still facing him as you sighed and walked away. "Wait!" Daniel called form behind you in the middle of the living room. You didn't look back at him as tears once again returned to your eyes. Daniel rushed up from behind, engulfing you in a hug as you cried more and more every time Daniel repeated the words "I'm Sorry..." Every passing second near him, knowing what he's been doing to himself made you feel guiltier. Peeling his arms from around your waist, you wiped away your tears from your face and stopped crying as you made your way out of his apartment and back to your own.

Shutting your front door, the others looked at you with confusion and worry as you made your way over to the couch to watch TV. Dust kept trying to start conversation as Nightmare watched you intently. After five minutes of Dust's random conversation topics, the room fell quiet. Neither of them had asked what happened since they could tell by how you were acting that you didn't want to talk right now. Aimlessly looking around the room, you tried not to make eye contact, not wanting to make conversation yet. Nightmare noticed this, and stared at you with curiosity. What happened with Daniel? Why did it affect you this badly? Questions swarmed his mind until he finally decided to ask you straight up. "Y/N, What happened with Daniel? There's a lot of mixed emotions coming from you and I'm starting to get worried" Your eyes darted straight towards Nightmare when he began talking. Him saying that caused you to remember the recent events of what happened, but you didn't cry? In fact you didn't really feel that sad either. "I-It's... Daniel..." you mumbled, slowly beginning your sentence. Before you could continue your sentence, you realised what you had just said and your eyes darted between the two confused and angered skeletons. "No! No! He didn't do that calm down!" You yelled quickly, waving your hands to show everything was fine. "Then what did happen in there?!" Dust asked curiously, crossing his legs on the couch seat next to you. "Ill just say from the beginning..." you started.

"It was when I was about 7 years old, I met Daniel at my old home with my adoptive before I got abandoned and couldn't see Daniel anymore. Then when I got my apartment years ago, I found out Daniel was my neighbour. I don't know if he knew if I was here or not but I found him again! We caught up heaps and grew closer, him more so than me. I obviously was oblivious to him liking me in the first place and not I'm realising that I friend zoned him so many times. A while before the monsters were released from the underground, Daniel and I opened a café and had it opened for a while. The day Nightmare first showed up I had to leave early to go to the supermarket. Then on my way I ran into Nightmare. He almost killed me and stuff, then the shit with the Star Sanses happened but lets just skip to now.

About 10 minutes ago I went to go talk to Daniel but when I got there I couldn't find him, turns out he loved me and became depressed after I was captured along with his family dying from a car crash years ago, he obviously couldn't handle loved ones dying very well... so he started cutting himself just now and you guys might not care but he was the only friend I ever had during my entire life until I met you guys so I'm pretty shaken up at the moment." You explained, not stopping during your explanation. Nightmare nodded and sighed before staring at you sympathetically while Dust gave you a hug, hoping to calm you down. "Oh shit!" you exclaimed as Dust jumped from our sudden movement. "What is it?" Nightmare asked curiously as you stood up and walked to a drawer in your kitchen. "Whaaat are you doing.." Dust asked, scratching the back of his skull. "I have to go shopping! I totally forgot before..." you answered, grabbing some re-useable bags from the bottom drawer. "You want us to go?" Dust offered. "Nah its okay, you guys can come though!" you returned, Dust agreed as Nightmare nodded in response. "Want us to teleport you?" Nightmare asked, you nodded in response as he picked you up in his tentacles before teleporting to the main street.

"Hey Y/N, if we're going back to the castle tomorrow then why do we need to go shopping? We already have food at home!" Dust exclaimed, pointing at the bags in your hand. "I don't know, I didn't think about that.." you replied, folding the plastic bags into your pocket. "What do you guys want for dinner then?" You added, putting you hands into the pockets of your pants. "Can we get pizza!?" Dust asked excitedly, "Sure, there's a good pizza place around the corner that we can go to." You answered; Dust became more excited as Nightmare smiled as you lead them to the pizza place.

TIMESKIP

Arriving at the pizzeria, the three of us decided to dine in instead of take away. Nightmare though, was against this since the star Sanses might come. The scent of fresh pizza was welcoming as the scenery topped it off with that pizzeria vibe. Nightmare walked towards a back corner of the room to get you and dust a booth as you ordered some pizza. Slowly making your way to the counter, you and Dust begun chatting while you waited. You could tell he was trying to hint at the conversation from before, asking if you were okay but you just smiled and quickly changed the subject. "Next." The cashier called out, interrupting your conversation as you walked up. "Um uh, hi, I'd like to get a medium chicken and pineapple pizza, a pepperoni and margherita please." you asked nicely, staring at the menu on the backboard as Dust leant on the counter next to you. "Is that all medium sized miss?" The man asked. "Yes it is." you quickly answered back while nodding slightly. "Alright miss, that comes to a total of $34.50." He added, clicking the labelled buttons on the cash register, then looking at you as you handed him your money. "Thank you." you exclaimed, smiling at him. "It'll be ready in a minute miss." He added, you nodded as you and Dust went to go sit with Nightmare as you waited.

"Y/N, why did you even pay? We could've just got take away and teleported before they asked for the money!" Dust exclaimed, "We agreed to dine in so we kinda can't do that.." You answered back. "Fine..." he responded as he pouted, crossing his arms like a child. Minutes later, the waitress arrived with three pizzas and left after smiling and repeating your order to you all. "Do either of you know why we're even eating dinner now? Its only like 2 in the afternoon..." Nightmare asked while taking a slice of margherita pizza. "Uhh, early dinner?" you replied, Nightmare rolled his eye as you all ate your pizza and talked about random shit for a while. Eventually we got kicked out of the pizzeria for being 'to loud and disrupting.' Walking down the hot street, you barely talked on your way back to the apartment. By the time you got home, you checked the time on your microwave, 4:13pm. "How did it get so late?" Dust asked after seeing the time on the TV. "You guys were talking for quite a while" Nightmare replied, "don't act so anti social, you were part of the conversation too!" You exclaimed, taking a seat in-between the guys on the couch. "You guys just wanna do nothing for a while?" Dust asked as we agreed and watching TV for a while.

LATER

"So Uhh..." Dust exclaimed, trying to start conversation. "What are we doing for sleeping arrangements?" he finished as I giggled and made my way over to him. "Well, I only have one spare room so you two would be staying in the same room...!" You exclaimed. "WHAT?!" The two yelled in sync as you laughed at their reaction "What? Would you rather sleep with me instead?." You added as you crossed your arms. "YES!!" They both answered back again in sync, how do they do that? "Well too bad! You guys are sleeping in the guest room..." You responded. "That's it! I'm sleeping on the couch..." Nightmare responded, walking over to the couch. "Nuh uh you octopus, your sleeping in the guest room" You exclaimed, stopping him as you pulled him back by his shirt. "Seriously?" He added, turning around to face you, then looking at Dust. "Yes, Now hit the hay!" you responded, raising your voice as you sternly pointed to the guest room. They then both sadly walked into the guest room for the night as you happily walked into your room, to sleep. Hearing the boys' conversation made you think one of then would leave the room and sleep on the couch but your suspicions were mistaken once you heard them snoring from the other room, then allowing you to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Waking up, you rubbed your eyes as you stared up at your ceiling, waiting for the rest of your vision to be clear. After a minute or two, you glanced to the side and noticed it was only five in the morning. Deciding to make pancakes for the guys before they woke up. You made your way to the kitchen a grabbed a bottle of shake 'n bake pancake mix from the upper cupboards and made heaps of pancakes. You placed the plate of pancakes on the table along with some cut up lemons, maple syrup and sugar in case the guys wanted some on their pancakes. Then deciding to go wake them up for breakfast, you walked out of the kitchen and into the guest room to see them cuddling each other. Slightly fangirling a bit, you giggled a crap ton as you pulled out your phone and snapped heaps of pictures. "Heheheh, blackmail..." you whispered, as you left them be till they woke up later.

⚠️

"Hmmm, what to do..." You mumbled as you lightened up with the idea to go check up on Daniel. 'I really hope he's okay, I don't want a repeat of yesterday.' You thought as you made your way over to his apartment. Thankfully the door was unlocked so you could go inside easily. Walking inside, the silence was nerve-racking as you tip toed over the creaky floorboards towards his bedroom to see if he was awake. Gently pushing on his door. You peeked inside, "Wakey Wakey eggs and bak- OH MY GOD!" you yelled as you stood in shock at Daniel being hung from a rope before your eyes. You gasped as your hands covered your mouth. His face pale as his lifeless body swayed back and forth in the empty room. Daniel's dream catcher thrown on the floor seems he needed the space for the rope. Next to the dream catcher was a note carefully folded into a rectangle. Unfolding it with care, you didn't cry nor shake, it was rather bizarre. You kneeled on the floor in front of his body and read the note aloud.

⚠️

Hey Y/N,

Since your reading this I know you've seen what I've done, I just want to say thank you for everything. I know after you got kidnapped everything went south but before that, you gave me the best life I could ever have. We've both been through terrible things that we couldn't deal with at that age but even so, with your help I lived to where I was. When my parents first died, I was only 11 years old and didn't know how to deal with those types of emotions. I remember the day we first met, you ran away from home because your 'Father' was punishing you for something. You were scared, so you stayed at my house for the night. At that point I didn't know what love was but when my parents left I had to live with my Aunt till I could move out. When had to leave my home, I was heart broken that I could never see you again, especially since my Aunt lived over seas. When I left the house, I knew immediately I would come back to Ebott city in search for you. Eventually I moved into my apartment so I could settle down and search for you, my best friend. Lucky me, you moved in right across from me since there wasn't many apartments available at the time... after out little reunion, I felt strong feelings towards you, though some part of me knew you didn't feel the same, I still tried anyways. Then after you got kidnapped, I was lonely. I grew depressed, I felt broken, emotionless. Everybody I ever cared about has left me and I knew I could do nothing to stop it. I thought that if everybody left me then I must've been the problem. I was originally going to commit suicide a week ago but didn't because I still thought you'd come back, I was right. I just needed to wait before you came back to see me, but when I found out you were leaving again? I felt the same feeling I felt after I had to leave from my parent's incident. It was like you were grabbing my heart out and ripping it apart in front of my eyes, I continued cutting... maybe this might be the wrong decision but lets just see what happens, maybe this'll fix everything eh? Ill be watching you from above, hopefully with my family once again...

I love you

-Daniel.

After reading the note, you looked up at Daniels body one last time before leaving his apartment and heading back to your own. Why didn't you feel sad? Not a single tear was shed, but why? He was your best friend and he just committed suicide but you felt nothing... did you want to feel something? You didn't know. By the time you got back the guys were awake and already eating breakfast. Nightmare became instantly worried from your lack of emotions as you showed them the note. Nightmare became worried even more, was there something wrong with you? Dust on the other hand was shocked from why he had done this, they tried to console you but what was the point? You weren't evens sad... you ate your pancakes and the others immediately took you home so you could recover from what just happened. Nightmare added extra guards to patrol around your room in case anything happened as Dust disposed of the body, aka Horror... you laid on your bed on top of the blankets, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes until you eventually fell asleep.


	23. An Interesting Night

RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER

Y/N, Dust and Nightmare all go to Y/N's old apartment for the night so Y/N can say her final goodbyes to her dear friend. Little did Y/N know that Daniel was going through a serious stage of depression and became suicidal. He began cutting not long before Y/N's reappearance but after finding out that Y/N wasn't going to come back, his state only worsened more and more until late that night when everybody went to sleep, Daniel decided to give up his life, thinking that a world without his family and love of his life, Y/N, there was no point in living anymore.

ONE MONTH AFTER DANIELS DEATH

Slowly awakening to your surroundings, you sat up in your comfy bed, peeling away the fluffy black blanket only to be welcomed by the dark cold atmosphere of the castle. You groaned, staring at the roof of your room not wanting to get up. Eventually doing so, you sat up in your bed and go ready for the day. Wandering down the eerie unilluminated hallways of the castle, there was nobody to be seen besides a few guards. Clueless as to why, you continued your trail to the lobby

After arriving in the lobby, you noticed Killer and Horror decorating the room with orange and black streamers, balloons and blood. Pumpkins carved into gory murder scenes were scattered around the room. Standing silently at the doorway, you watched in confusion as to what they were doing. "Uhh what's going on here?" You asked, holding one hand on your hip. The two skeletons jerked their heads towards you as they stopped decorating. "Uh, you don't know?" Horror responded, confused. "Does it look like I do?" you added. Killer and Horror exchanged a glance before staring back at you with a blank stare. "Its Halloween, how could you forget?!" Killer announced excitedly, jumping off his stepladder before making his way to you. "Wait then what are you guys doing by decorating the place?" You asked puzzled. You looked behind Killers shoulder at the decorated room, Horror in the background, sitting on a stool carving a pumpkin with his axe carefully. "We're throwing a party, what does it look like?" he responded, leaving against the dark brick wall with his arms crossed. "A party eh? What for exactly?" you questioned, Killer stood up to walk back into the lobby; you followed pursuit as he explained. "Every holiday that comes around like Christmas or Halloween, every skeleton from most universes comes for a party. Each year the party is held at a different place like Here, the Anti void and various other places. Stupid star sanses made it up." He explained, you stared at him and cocked your head to one side. "Okay first off, why would you agree with that?!" you asked, He just shrugged as you stopped in the centre of the room. "It gets boring around here, Nightmare must've thought it might make things interesting." He added, you nodded and sighed responding with a small "true..." before continuing with your questions. "Okay and second off, how come you and the star sanses don't like, start fighting and shit..!?" you finished, Killer chuckled and looked at the ground for a second, then back up at you. "We do fight, except every place we have the party he add a magical barrier so we cant use magic, that way if we're gonna fight we need to be out side that barrier, and yes the barrier does go away after a time limit before you ask..." He said once again, concluding his overly long explanation. "That makes sense, anyways I'm gonna go talk to Nightmare, catch ya later" you imparted, "see ya later kid." Killer added as you both left for your separate tasks.

Knocking on the large dark wood doors, you heard a faint "Come in." from the other side. Taking hold of the golden door handle, you gave the door a push before entering. Staring at Nightmare upon his throne, you smiled at the sight before walking closer. His throne seemed to have a Halloweenish make over; his dark throne had a deep orange tarp over the back with what seemed to be a white Jack o lantern in the centre, its eyes slanting inwards in an angered manner as small white Jack o lanterns were scattered at his feet. Nightmare was leaning on his arm, his fist pressed up to his cheekbone for support as his legs were folded over each other. The usual scenery behind his throne was left bare; the walls were black brick along with pillars of the same colour scheme. Behind Nightmares throne was a symbol, nothing too detailed though, just a simple sun and crescent moon, the moon being on the left as the sun on the right. The symbol somehow giving off a cyan blue glow that illuminated a portion of the throne aside from the dim chandelier hanging above that gave off that ominous castle vibe.

"I see you've decorated." You exclaimed, stopping about a meter in front of the stairs. "Yea I guess, what brings you here?" He responded, sitting up in his throne, repositioning his legs to a more comfortable sitting position. "I was just wanted to say good morning and ask more about this Halloween party thing." You asked, holding your arms behind you back. "Ah, right, I thought this would happen. All right now I'm sure you would partly know what's going on, correct?" he started, watching and waiting for your response. "Yes, Killer told me, I was just curious if there was anything else I needed to know about." You responded, Nightmare nodded and continued with his explanation. "All right, now since the star sanses will be in the castle extra security will be added especially since their whole goal is to get you so security will be a lot tighter. Other than that, the party is just about catching up, having some drinks and maybe a little trick or treating..." Nightmare explained, 'seems as though there might be a couple fights later on, especially if there are drinks involved...' you thought as you thanked Nightmare and left.

LATER

Since you had nothing else to do, you decided to help Killer and Horror set up for the party. At the moment you were blowing up balloons when Cross-and Blackberry called for you. Making your way over to the two skeletons you smiled as they both smiled back. "What did you guys need me for?" You asked, placing one hand on your hip as the other was brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. "Nightmare asked us to all go shopping for party food, apparently you spoke with him before and he forgot to tell you so we're here telling you now." Cross explained, crossing his arms and blackberry had his hands on his hips. "Oh all right, sounds cool," You respond as blackberry winks at you, which causes you to slightly blush. There was an awkward silence, nobody spoke and just randomly stared at each other. "So are we going or what?" You exclaim 'oh my stars I didn't mean for that to come out rudely, eh whatever they can take it' you thought just before Cross spoke up. "Oh sorry I was distracted, here ill teleport you." Cross exclaimed, starting to walk over to you but abruptly stopped when blackberry grabbed his shoulder rather harshly. "AND WHY DO YOU THINK YOU GET TO TELEPORT HER?" Blackberry questioned, turning cross around to face him. "Wow, didn't think you could even reach my shoulders short stack, I'm surprised you learnt how to grow that fast, maybe you could try fix that attitude while your at it, worth a shot..." Cross argued back. "Y'KNOW, I WOULD SLAP YOU BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET SLUT ON MY HAND" Black exclaimed "Why not? You already have it all over your outfit!" Cross responded starting to raise his voice "YOU EDGY BITCH!" "Oh we're talking about you now huh?" "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!?" "If I wanted to kill myself I'd climb up your ego and jump into your IQ!!!" 'Seriously all this over a teleport?' you thought, impatiently tapping your foot. "YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF NOW!!" Black shouted for the 1000th time, like his voice wasn't loud enough. "GOOD! IM ACCOMPLISHING MY FUCKING JOB!!" Cross argued back. "ENOUGH YOU FUCKWITS!!" you shouted at the top of your lungs, gaining the attention of all the skeletons in the room, including Killer and Horror who were recording the whole time. "Seriously!? If you're seriously fighting over this then why don't both of you teleport me huh!?" I yelled, great now I'm the one yelling. "BUT-" "NO BUTS! Now both of you get your sorry asses over here now!" You yelled as the skeletons sorrily walked over to you, heads facing the floor while occasionally sending each other a dirty look. Cross and Blackberry didn't want you to be mad at them, keeping you happy is what they want so hey might as well listen up.

After that looooong argument, both of the skeletons ended up teleporting you to the shops and you finally got to go to the shops. Blackberry walked to go find a shopping cart as you and Cross went to look around. Blackberry kept his eyes on cross the entire time to ensure he didn't steal you away. Turning his back for a second to get a cart, he turned back to see you and Cross had disappeared. He cursed to himself as he looked around to find you and Cross, hoping that he wasn't trying to pull anything on you.

Y/N's POV

As Black went to go get a shopping cart, I was flipping trough one of the magazines from the stands up at the cash register. I looked up a cross who was leaning up against a pile of B Soda boxes. Going back to flipping through my magazine, I didn't realise that cross was walking up to me, after noticing him; I looked up from my magazine. Before I could say anything, he put his finger on my lips and shushed me. I looked at his finger then back up at him with a confused expression on my face, he simply smiled before teleporting us to a random isle of the shop.

During the teleports end, I felt like absolute crap. A tsunami of nausea washing over me as I clutched my stomach and leaned against the shelves behind me. Cross came over, standing in front of me as he held my shoulders, staring into my eyes as I slowly begun to feel, better. A sigh of relief escaping my lips as Cross smiled as he released me from his hold. "You okay kid?" he asked, I nodded as my response except my eyes got caught on something else. "Hm?" Cross exclaimed confused as he turned his skull to where I was looking at. His eyes lit up as we both stared in awe. My mouth was hung wide open at how much there was, cross' jaw was practically about to fall off as we stood in silence. "I'm gonna go get a shopping cart so we can stock up, be right back." He exclaimed before teleporting off, I bet he's just gonna steal someone else's. Once he teleported back I took a glance at his cart. Yup, he definitely stole it.

LATER

"HERE YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE, I ALMOST WENT AROUND THE WHOLE SUPERMARKET LOOKING FOR-." Black exclaimed until he abruptly stopped. "YOU..." he mumbled as he stood in shock. "SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS TOOK ALL THE CHOCOLATE?!" He yelled, letting go of his cart. "We couldn't help it, there was just so much" Cross responded. "We're sorry.." I finished off his sentence as I gave Black the sad and sorry eyes. "Wait we are?" Cross whispered in my ear, I quickly elbowed him in the ribcage as he quickly went along with it. I harshly stared at cross. "Oh right..." he whispered again as I quickly went back to giving black the sad eyes. "UGH, FINE YOU'RE BOTH OFF THE HOOK FOR NOW, JUST DON'T GET INTO ANYMORE TROUBLE OKAY?" He exclaimed as he grabbed hold of his cart once again as Cross took our chocolate filled one. "I'm gonna go get some chips" Cross said before going to the other side of the isle leaving Black and I alone. "OH AND Y/N?" Black started as I turned to face him. About after a second of looking at him, he teleported forwards as he pinned me to the shelves behind. "NEVER STOP BEING AS CUTE AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, ALRIGHT?" He added before pressing his teeth against my cheek to resemble a kiss. My face exploded in blush, I was going to say something but the right words didn't come out, just meaningless gibberish. My brain couldn't process what just happened, my mind exploded, as I didn't know what to do next. "Tha-" "SHH... IF CROSS KNOWS WE'LL HAVE ANOTHER FIGHT ON OUR HANDS, WE DON'T WANT THAT NOW DO WE?" he interrupted, I tried to calm myself as black moved away before cross teleported back over with his arms filled with various flavours and brands of chips as he dumped them into the cart.

We walked in silence, the only thing that was heard was the wheels squeaking and surrounding conversations. Black wheeled the cart around each isle as Cross threw whatever he could find in there. As for me? All I did was wheel around cross and I's overflowing cart of chocolate. I got a few weird stares at first but I didn't even notice, I was still in shock for what happened earlier. All I did was slowly walk behind the others, staring blankly at the floor. 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!? WHY THE FLYING FUCK DID HE KISS ME AND WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?!!' was all I could think. Maybe I was over reacting, maybe he felt that was the time to do that, maybe he does like me or maybe I'm just over thinking this.... Soon enough, before I knew it, I stopped. The others stopped in front of me as we all teleported back. Black didn't seem to mind that cross teleported me as he already got what he wanted earlier.

TIMESKIP

After a while of waiting, many people started showing up, seems most AUs agreed to coming. There were a few I noticed that were hanging around such as the Undertale, Outertale, Underfresh, Aftertale, Underlust and Reapertale Skeletons. Geno and Fresh seemed to be attempting to start a conversation with Error, not sure why as the UT Brothers started walking towards me. "Hey Kiddo" Sans greeted, he seemed pretty calm as Papyrus looked quite excited. "Uh Hi..." I replied, turning my body to face them. "GREETINGS HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" Papyrus exclaimed as he projected his voice specifically at me. I became used to loud voices once I spoke with Blackberry more but I wasn't expecting him to be that loud. Sans chuckled at my expression as he sat down on the black couch next to us. "My names Y/N, Its nice to meet you Papyrus." I responded, smiling warmly at him. "WOWIE, YOU MUST BE A MIND READER IF YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME!! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU Y/N!" He answered. "Hey Paps, I think you're forgetting that she knows our names because she's met alternate versions of us." Sans explained, relaxing his arms behind his skull while crossing his legs. "OH THAT MAKES SENSE..." Papyrus stated as I walked over to join sans on the couch. Sinking my weight into it, Sans looked over at me with a smirk before looking back at Papyrus. "Don't you mean that makes SANS?" Sans joked, my god his jokes were bad but that's what makes them funny. I giggled a bit at his joke before responding. "Wow sans, you really Tickled my funny bone" You joked back, Papyrus looked sad and disappointed by your decision. "NOT YOU TOO Y/N!!!!" Papyrus yelled as he crossed him arms, looking to the side. "You're pretty Humerus too kiddo." Sans replied as we both cracked up laughing before Papyrus became madder with each passing second. "SAAANNS, STOP ENCOURAGING HER!!!!" Papyrus whined stamping his foot on the ground repeatedly. "Papyrus its fine" I reassured, holding my hands out slightly in front of my body. "IT IS? WHY?" He asked, cocking his head to one side as sans and I exchanged a glance. "Well, Tibia Honest paps I think she's just trying to get under ya skin..." Sans greeted as he sat up next to you. Papyrus held his hand up to his chest as he struck a pose. "SANS, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! NOTHING GETS UNDER MY SKIN!!!" Papyrus explained, then kneeling down to our level on the couch. Sans and I held in our laughter as the realisation then hit Papyrus. "BROTHER WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME SAY SUCH A THING!!" Papyrus whined as I giggled, awaiting sans' punny response, but nothing. Curious, you look over to see Sans asleep on the couch, arms rested behind his skull. "Seems he's Bone Tired right now..." You mumbled as Papyrus sighed in attempt to calm himself before taking off his scarf and placing it on sans. "IN THIS COLD CASTLE I DON'T WANT HIM TO FREEZE, I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU Y/N." Papyrus exclaimed, trying to avoid my pun, I nodded and smiled as I continued to walk around, chatting with other people.

Wandering around, I noticed a child at the snacks table, 'Strange, there's just a lonely kid here? I knew there were some humans here but I would've thought someone would've been with them...' I thought, staring at the child in confusion. They wore a dark grey sweater with two light grey stripes in going around the middle, black shorts and shoes, Their hair was styled in a short bob cut and was around the same colour as the sweater. Their skin was a strange light grey; unusual for a human but this multiverse can be very surprising. The child begun to turn around, locking its pitch black eyes with my own E/C ones, a shiver ran down my spine as they blinked in confusion at my stare. Not knowing what to do, I continued staring as they smiled at me and begun walking over but abruptly stopped in surprise. Curious as to why, I cocked my head to one side as seconds later, Blue came over, tackling me to the ground. "Wha- Huh?! BLUE?!" I exclaimed, looking up to see the midget skeleton brushing himself off as he stood up from the cold dark brick floor. "ITS SO GOOD TO KNOW YOU'RE ALRIGHT! IVE MISSED YOU Y/N!!!" Blue yelled excitedly as Dream and Ink made their way over, running up and wrapping me in bone crushing hugs. "I've missed you three so much! How have you bee-" I started only to be interrupted by someone pulling me from my hood. We stopped in the corridor leading to the lobby, panting out of breath from the running; I held my knees and caught my breath before standing back up straight to see Killer?

"Killer why the hell did you drag me all the way here?" I asked pulling my sleeve up that fell down form running. "Well Nightmare asked me to watch over you so the three stars over there don't try to steal you back..." He explained as I nodded, wandering off into my own thoughts. 'When he says three stars trying to steal me back how come all I can think of is team rocket..? That would be funny, oh my god now I'm just imagining little blue in a meowth costume, that'd be adorable!' I giggled slightly at my own thoughts as I was snapped back to reality by Killer asking. "What's so funny?" I jumped a little at his sudden question as I realised that I hadn't been listening to anything he was saying. I giggled a little at his confused expression. "Its nothing, just thought of something funny.." I replied, leaning against the wall. "Which is?" He begun, expecting an answer. I smiled at him before looking away and back at the party, which had even more people there now. "Ill tell you later" I answered, sitting on the floor against the wall as he then slid down after to join me.

An awkward silence was brought between us as more voices could be heard entering the lobby, possibly more people. Killer and I didn't talk for a solid three minutes as I cleared my throat, hoping he would say something. "So uh, I was talking with the guys and we were wondering if ya wanted to go trick or treating..." He invited, a smile puling up on my face as i happily agreed to go. "Damn it, if i knew about this earlier i would've made a costume!" I whined as Killer chuckled at my behaviour. "Well I'm sure if you check around the castle you'll find something to make a costume out off..." Killer responded, pointing down one of the corridors. "Great Idea, thanks Killer!" I exclaimed, then standing up before wandering down the eerie corridors of the castle.

after some searching through random empty rooms and closets, I arrived at the last hallway i decided to walk down since this castle if fucking huge... I opened the doors to one of the doors that lead to yet another empty room, though it seemed like an unoccupied bedroom which was given away from the bed, closet and such others, covered in a white tarp. Navigating myself around the dark room with no light, i found and unlocked door of some sort. 'is this an ensuite? or a walking in closet?' i thought, turning the for knob to find it was a small closet. Using my hands, i felt around for anything thing until i felt a pile of large boxes, they looked like moving boxes. Curious, i decided to open them and see what was inside. Using my nails, i attempted to slice apart the tape and open it, thankfully it worked. Inside the first box seemed to just be filled with styrofoam packing peanuts to the brim of the box. after realising i shut the box and moved onto the next, it seemed to be more packing peanuts despite the gold shinning from inside. reaching my hand inside to see what it was, i felt something cold inside and quickly retracted my hand and shut the box, too nervous to check what it was just incase it was something bad. Working my way through all the other boxes, i made it to the final one, the one hidden in the corner behind all the others. Before slicing the packing tape once again with my nails, i looked on the top and attempted to make out the words i was seeing. After some awkward staring, i remembered i could just use my phone flashlight!

Clicking the flashlight button on my phones screen, the bright light shone from my phone to the box. Now peering over my phone with curious eyes, i noticed that the box said "Costume" on the side with a "DO NOT TOUCH" in full caps underneath. something about this made me feel guilty, going through this persons stuff and invading their room. but i mean, if someone doesn't lock the door then it was bound to happen eventually. Deciding to try it on, thinking it was perfect for my halloween costume, i mean why not? its the only option i have at this point! Trying on the outfit, it fit quite nicely. still using my flashlight, i shone it from above my head so i could see myself in the full sized mirror. the shirt was a dark purple with a white outlined edge as the pants were a black which went along nicely with the purple boots. placing the golden belt around my waist, i noticed the letters 'NM' engraved into the centre of it, i wonder what it means? Placing my phone/torch on the bed before looking i the mirror once again, i heard footsteps behind me.

"Heya Y/N, watch doing in here?" i heard a calm voice from behind, noticing in the mirror that it was Horror... Turning around awkwardly, he seemed to notice what i was wearing as his face turned from confusion to shock and worry. i cocked my head to one side, confused by his actions as he became more worried by the second. "Y/N, take your clothes off now!" He ordered as his body movement showed he was in a panicking state. "No! What is wrong with you!!" I yelled back, attempting to cover my body with my arms. "No Shh! be quiet! ill explain later but you have to change before Nightmare notices about-" "Before Nightmare notices about, what? Horror..." Nightmare interrupted as he walked into the room. "shit..." Horror mumbled as nightmare looked over horrors shoulder at me, his face from confusion so shock as he noticed what i was wearing. his skull becoming a blushing mess as he tried to avoid eye contact though his stare continued to come back at you.

After some silence in the dark bedroom, Nightmare attempted to break the silence. "You do know those clothes are mine right?" He exclaimed as the realization hit me that this was his room. "Wait!? This is YOUR room?!" I yelled, blush crawling up onto my cheeks. "My old room, this is where i used to sleep in when it was only Error, Horror, Killer and I living here, so it was a long time ago..." He explained, i let out a small 'oh' as he decided to explain the full story so i would need to ask any questions. He explained that he used to look like a normal skeleton, before him and his 'brother' were enemies, back during those times where he actually considered Dream as family... Immediately after, i realized that these clothes must be sentimental to him and offered to change back. "Nah its fine, don't worry about it, you look cute in it.." He complimented as I let out a flustered thanks as we made our way out of the unoccupied bedroom.

TIMESKIP (i'm kinda just rushing this now so i can get it out xD)

AUTHORS POV

Killer, Dust, Horror, Nightmare And you all went out trick or treating in one of the quiet housing areas of your universe. The others were confused as to why Nightmare would participate in anything considered as fun but after him explaining that he wanted to scare some little kids, you began to understand why he decided to come. you went through the entire neighbor hood, collecting sweets as you went along. After some time, you ran into the star sanses who had left the party not long ago to come trick or tearing for a little. The guys seemed to become protective over you being around them, thinking they would take you back though they quickly denied that they were, after all they did sign an agreement that they would do anything such as take you back o fight with each other so we could all have a break for Halloween, same deal with Christmas and such others. Dream seemed to notice what you were wearing as nightmare rolled his eye at Dream who was currently guiltily staring at Nightmare, later moving his gaze to the ground, not being able to even look at his own brother. you attempted to have a chat with Ink though the others pulled you back, separating the two groups. you looked back one final time as you saw the two skeletons disappointed stares as you noticed that Dream had apparently left.

back at the castle, the party continued on as you became more and more tired. you stayed up until about 1-2 in the morning, you think at least, its hard to tell time where you were. the loud sounds of the large crowd surrounding you were keeping you awake. taking a huge yawn, you decided to get changed out of Nightmare old clothes and into your pajamas. folding his clothes up, you walked back to Nightmares old room in your fluffy Ugg Boots and placed them back were you found them before heading back to your room. Taking off your Ugg Boots, you hopped into bed, under the fluffy black blanket as you were consumed by the darkness of your room, allowing yourself to fall asleep. man you were exhausted, it was sure one exciting day...


	24. The Storm

Y/N's POV

Slowly awakening to my dark surroundings, I began to adjust to the light levels around my tired body, now noticing i was in my bedroom. 'Thats right, I came back here after the party, i wonder if the guys are hungover or something...' I thought as i managed to shuffle myself out of bed, gaining a small laugh from my thoughts. Now stepping into my F/C fluffy ugg boots, i stumbled my way over to the door, twisting the handle as the door was then yanked out of my grasp. picking myself up from the slight fall, i glanced upwards, noticing none other than the Nightmare Papyruses to have opened the door for me. They swiftly apologised for tripping me as i replied that there was no need, jeez Nightmare, do you have to be so harsh on them? they're so careful and apologise for literally everything! One of them literally apologised to me thinking he was breathing to loudly and disturbing me! poor guys just need some love...

Besides that, I continued to walk through the silent corridors, occasionally walking past more guards as I made my way to the dining room for breakfast. Noticing how quiet it was, and how little guards were showing up more and more, i became more curious about what was happening as i neared the lobby. Peeking around the corner, i took a glance at what was going on. It seemed half of the skeletons were in fact hungover, Nightmare was passes out on the couch, Red and Blackberry were groaning on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles, Cross wasn't in the room, Dust and Horror were chatting on another couch as Killer was in the kitchen, presumably making breakfast. Taking a yawn, I decided to go over to Horror and Dust to see what they were laughing about.

"Morning guys, whats going on?" I greeted, taking a seat besides Horror. "Oh, mornin' Y/N, we were just chatting about stupid things that happened last night." Horror responded, crossing his legs as he turned his towards me. "You should've seen it! Error and Ink got into a full on fight, Nightmare got extremely drunk AND Cross kissed Fresh! it was a crazy night." Dust added, laughing mid sentence while he spoke. A small laugh escaped my lips as we began to chat back and forth. "Yeah, Nightmare drank a shit ton of alcohol and got super drunk." Horror chatted, placing emphasis on the word "super". "Here i have a video.." Horror continued, pulling out his phone. he backed up against the wall, leaning as far back as he could before inputting his password. "Dude were not gonna go snooping through your phone..." Dust remarked, hanging his arm over the back of the couch. Horror gave him an unconvinced look before opening his photo library, clicking on the most recent video.

With the display on the phones screen, the video seemed to be a recording of Nightmare. he had a bottle in each hand as several more were being held in one tentacle. stumbling from side to side, he continued to speak gibberish while tripping over his tentacles constantly, then complaining that he spilt his drinks. "Oh my goodness, this is the best fucking thing I've ever seen, can you send this to my phone?" I asked, laughing mid sentence. "Sure, ill need ya phone number first though.." Horror replied, opening up his contacts as he passes the phone over to me. Inputting my phone number, name and other details, I handed the phone back to horror as we continued to joke around about random nonsense. Somehow getting back on topic about Nightmare being drunk again, non of us could contain our laughter as we rewatched the video for the second time.

"Keep it down you idiots, you're laughing to loud!" Nightmare complained, regaining his consciousness. Throwing a bottle across the room, then clutching his head, hissing at the sound and pain from the glass shattering. Jumping at the crash myself, Nightmare made his way over to the three of us, probably to complain again about the noise. "Turn that damn phone of-" Nightmare began only to stop mid sentence after hearing his drunken voice echo through the phone. Horror attempted to turn down the volume, hoping Nightmare wouldn't notice him doing so, but still failed. The entire time Nightmare was death glaring Horror, Horror returned an uneasy stare as he tensed up. "Horror, give me the phone..." Nightmare demanded, holding his hand out as if he were a strict parents whose child took something they shouldn't have. Horror handed over his phone, not bothering to turn off the phone as he knew what Nightmare wanted.

Nightmare held the phone up as he watched the video intently, on the lowest volume since his skull was throbbing enough as it is. You could see the instant change in his expression as the recording came to a finish. "Horror." Nightmare spoke, still death glaring at the cannibalistic skeleton. "Y-Yeah...?" Horror responded, obviously nervous. "Ill tell you this now..." He began, picking Horror up with one of his tentacles. "If I EVER see ANYTHING like this again on ANY of your devices I WILL PERSONALLY ENSURE THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE WILL BE HELL UNTIL YOUR DYING MOMENTS!!!" He shouted, Literal lightning struck both out and indoors with a slash of thunder added, scaring the absolute shit out of me as I dashed out of the room.

Authors POV

Nightmare winced at the loud crash of thunder before throwing Horror into the furthest wall, then holding up his phone once again as Dust watched the scene unravel before his eyes, keeping a passive expression. almost inaudible taps were heard as Nightmare seemed to be deleting the video of Horrors phone, then chucking the device to dust as he melted away, probably materialising in his throne room by now.

Y/N's POV

Running Running, Still Running. All i did was run, I didn't even know where I was running to, all i knew was that i couldn't be around the storm any longer. Ever since i was little, back in the orphanage, I was always terrified of thunder and lightning, a stupid fear I have. Whenever back in the orphanage, as a child, whenever there was a thunderstorm i'd always hide under my blanket, with the knowledge that a blanket could protect you from anything... I know thats just a child's thought, though i still go hide anyways, more commonly under the bed nowadays. Bursting through a random door, i darted to the bed, not bothering to turn on the light as i hid myself next to the boxes underneath. calming myself for a minute or two, I began to hear footsteps rushing towards me, then hearing the door fling open as another person rushed under the bed. Attempting to stay as silent as possible, I tried not to move, breathe as loud or anything that would set of a signal that I was there.

The skeleton groaned, from what I could see they face planted into the floor with their hands holding their cervical vertebrae as they were still panting, they seemed in shock, did the thunder scare them too...? Watching them, my breathing seemed to have calmed as i debated to signal if i was here or not. Eventually plucking up the courage to at least tap their shoulder, my hand flinched back every so often until i finally reached them. They jumped in surprise as the seemed to be in more panic. "W-W-Who's there!" He shouted, yep, it was Killer... "Uhh, hey.." I mumbled in response. "Oh its just you Y/N, why are you in here??" He questioned, steadying his breathing more. "The thunder scared me and i mindlessly ran in here, sorry i forgot this was where your room was..." I apologised, resting my head on my arms infront of me. "Oh uh, ok?" he nervously responded, guess he wasn't ready to find a human under his bed... how ironic that monsters were always hiding under a humans bed and now look at how things are!

"So are you here cause of the storm too?" I awkwardly asked, tracing out random lines on the carpeted floor. "Yeah, i don't really wanna go out there right now, i think ill just wait till Nightmare calms down..." Killer responded, laying on his arms. "How did Nightmare cause this??" I questioned, confused about the situation. "Well since the castles part of him, when he's pissed like this storms tend to, activate, in a way..." The skeleton explained, turning his head over to face me, his one blank eye light starring into my E/C eyes. "Oh, thats kinda cool, except not in this case..." I mumbled as we wandered off into conversation.

"Why are things so dark under here?" I questioned, poking the bottom of Killers wooden bed frame. "Were hiding under a bed in a room with the lights switched off, what do you think?" Killer remarked, resting his hand on his chin in the little amount of space we had. "Well i think that the others are gonna think something different is going on when we tell them about this..." I joked, staring at Killer, awaiting his response. "I don't think they will.." Killer responded closing his eyes, he must be tired. "And whys that?" I continued, curious about where this was going. "Because we don't have to tell them about it" He finished causing me to blush, thank goodness he didn't notice, for all i know he was probably blushing too. "Y'know that makes it sound worse right?" I asked as he replied with a "mhm.." Only a couple seconds later, I began to adjust to my surroundings, only now seeing outlines of what was around me, including Killer, jeez i didn't notice he was that close, the sight made me blush more. "H-Hey Y/N, is that you...?" He nervously asked, facing me. "Uhh, no..?" I responded confused "then whats touching my eye socket...?" The skeleton asked again, becoming more uneasy a i turned to face him, seeing a spider crawl into his skull. "Oh my got Killer you have a spider on your face!!" I yelled, franticly waving my hands around, not knowing what to do. "QUICK! Get it off!!!" He yelled, i didn't know what to do since i could see the spider any longer. "Its already gone inside your skull, i cant see it!!" I yelled back in response. Killer began attempting to take it out, shaking his skull to fling it out and various other ways, until finally it flew out of his other eye socket. "Quick! Kill it!" Killer yelled, unable to reach it. without thinking, i snatched the knife from Killers pocket and stabbed the spider constantly. Then turning back to Killer, he had a, weird expression... It was mixed with, shock, anger and confusion. "WHY DID YOU USE MY KNIFE!?" He yelled causing me to jump a little "I didn't know what to do!!" I answered, leaning my head back a little. "that was my favourite knife..." He mumbled back though i still heard it. "Want me to wash it? get the spider guts off it for ya?" I offered, he removed his glance from the spider stained knife over to me and mumbled a "yeah" into his arms. "Ill just, wash it later since i don't wanna go out there right now.." I added, focusing my ears on the multiple thunder strikes emitting from further down the hall, causing me to jump and hide in my arms, as Killer did the same.

"Is there a torch around here or something?! Its so fucking dark!" I exclaimed, searching for my phone, only to remember i didn't bring it. "Well since theres a storm theres a high probability that the powers out so we cant use electricity..." He started, mumbling out a couple words that were barely audible. "WAIT A MINUTE!!" He yelled out, shocking me as he turned around and shuffled towards a couple boxes, rummaging through them before taking out a large black tube with a white plastic lid, Something was written on the front but it was too dark to see. Killer took thin plastic sticks out of the container and held them between each hand before cracking them. Bright neon colours of pink, blue, green, yellow and red began to mix with the other chemicals floating inside as the space around us was lit up with the bright fluorescent colours of the glow sticks.

"Damn you have glow sticks!? i wish i had glow sticks..." I exclaimed as a Killer gave a small chuckle in response. "Heheh, hey that reminds me, I have a bunch of other stuff in this box!" Killer exclaimed, rummaging through the box once again, pulling out random things such as blanket, card games, books and some pillows. "Jeez you came prepared.." I mumbled as Killer passed me a pillow, then throwing the blanket over the both of us. "Well when you live with Nightmare, storms like this happen quite frequently, so normally I come prepared. I still think that the only reason these storms have died down is because you're here but hey, I dunno.." Killer exclaimed, I took in this information just in case, though i'd probably forget "Well what are we going to do about these glow sticks?" I asked, pointing to the pile of glow sticks laying infront of us. "We should we put them....." He started, extending the 'm' as he looked for a place, then catching gaze of the bed frame. "Up here..??" Killer finished awkwardly, slipping a blue glow stick into a slot of the bed frame. "Sure that works" I added as i helped place the rest of the glow sticks into the bed frame. "Hey Killer, remember to put these in the freezer once your done with them, you can re-use them next time." I exclaimed, giving him advice as we both continued placing glow sticks. "Yeah i know, only problem is that when ever i do and go back the next day, someone else has already taken them, stupid idiots taking my glow sticks..." He answered, mumbling the last part. "I bet ya it was Horror.." I proclaimed, lying my head on the pillow "Heh, probably was.." Killer mumbled back as we wandered off into random chatter once more.

TIMESKIP

After an hour or two of chatting, playing card games and resting, things became boring, very quickly. Then after a couple minutes of silence and the occasional "Im bored", a knock was heard from Killers bedroom door. "Hm?" I mumbled silently as Killer rolled over in the direction of the door. "Come in." He responded to the knock, though i couldn't see, i could still listen. "Hey Kills, kinda assumed you'd be here, since you probably haven't ate yet, i brought leftovers from last night, sorry the foods cold, powers out.." Cross explained, placing a tray of food on the ground. From what i could see, there was a large platter with several different dishes of food, jeez how hungry does killer get? well to be fair i haven't eaten at all today too and I'm fucking starving... "Thanks Cross." Killer mumbled, sticking his hand out from under the bed with a thumbs up as Cross left.

"Welp, looks like we got food." Killer exclaimed, dragging the platter to the centre of the floor, a bit of blanket hanging above from Killer and I sharing a blanket. Using the glow sticks as a light, i plucked one from the bed frame and held it above the platter to get a better view. Chicken and salad, leftover pizza and a can of lemonade. "Sweet, does he do this every time?" I asked, picking out a piece of chicken and eating it. "Pretty much, Cross and I have been pretty good friends for a while now." He responded, picking up a slice of cold pepperoni pizza and biting the end of it. After some snacking and chatting, Killer reached over, grabbing the lemonade can. "Wanna split it?" He offered, clicking open the metal seal as the bubbles of the fizzy soda cracked away. "Sure, i don't mind." I answered as Killer Passed the can over to me. Taking a sip, the fizziness of the drink caused me to cough, I hate drinking first, its so bubbly. Killer chuckled at my behaviour as i laughed along too before handing the can over to him as he then took a sip, also coughing along with me.

Now finishing the last bites of the salad and pizza, the lemonade ran out fast, given it was only a can. We placed the dishes back on the tray before picking it up and placing it on top of a box, ready to take out later. good thing Nightmare doesn't check under here, he doesn't allow food in the bedrooms and it would just be causing another storm. "I think I'm gonna take a nap..." Killer mumbled sleepily as his eyes slowly blinked every few seconds. "me two..." I yawned, rubbing my eyes as i played my head down on the pillow, slowly falling asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Slowly awakening, my eyes fluttered as it took a couple blinks to make up properly, i noticed Killer next to me, already awake as he seemed to be playing with the glow sticks on the bed frame. "Morning" I mumbled sleepily as he returned, turning to face me. "You ready to go out and get breakfast?" Killer asked as i sleepily nodded, taking a big yawn as Killer smiled. "Uh hey Y/N?" He called, catching my attention as i looked at him with a curious stare. "Hm?" I responded as a sign for him to continue. As he brushed a streak of hair behind my ear, I stared at him awkwardly and slightly flustered. As he leant into what I thought was a kiss for the forehead, he moved as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Now completely flustered, I mindlessly kissed back as Killer wrapped his arms around my back. Pulling back for air, I immediately hid my face in my hands and jumper, attempting to hide my blush. "Thanks for staying the night with me..." Killer finished as he got out from under the bed. Taking a second to comprehend what happened, i took a deep breath as i then decided to go get breakfast with killer, but by the time i left the room, he was already gone, probably teleported...

After a short walk, I arrived in the lobby to see Killer, Horror and Dust chatting. "Whats it like hiding under a bed for hours on end..?" Horror asked curiously. "Well its extremely cramped in there, theres barely any light or warmth and theres absolutely nothing to do... "Well it cant be that bad, right?" Dust questioned. "Dust a fucking spider crawled into my eye socket!!" Killer complained, using over exaggerated movements to explain. 'he probably doesn't want them to know i was there, eh i don't really mind to be honest though..' i thought as i walked past into the kitchen to make some cereal.

'I wonder if that kiss meant anything?'


	25. Snake Bitten

53 Days Later...

1 Day to Gyftmas Eve

Authors POV

"CROOSSSSSS" Killer yelled as he dashed down the hallway, bursting through Cross' bedroom door, breaking it in the process. "Hey my door!" Cross whined, standing up from his desk to walk towards the panicked skeleton. "No time dude! we have to hurry!!" Killer exclaimed, grabbing Cross by the shoulders as Cross became more confused by the second. "Why? Whats going o- WOAH" Cross started as he was stopped by Killer running out of the room, dragging his friend along with him. "We have to hurry before its too late!!" Killer continued to scream, running faster and faster as the two skeletons neared the lobby. By the time they arrived, all that was left in the centre of the room was a portal and an impatient Nightmare. "Hurry up and get in the damn portal you two, the others are already inside." Nightmare ordered, stepping aside for the others to go through. "Whats going on?" Cross asked as Killer began to speak, "Your not going through Nightmare?" Ignoring Cross' question, Nightmare sighed as he sat down on the couch, retracting his tentacles. "Killer you know why I'm staying he-" "Hey is anyone gonna answer my question!?" Cross interrupted as he overlapped Nightmares statement. "Just go you two, ill be fine..." Nightmare reassured as Killer nodded in response, jumping through the portal as he continued to drag Cross along with him.

After landing, the two skeletons brushed themselves. Cross looked around, adjusting to the bright light. Looking up towards the tall buildings infront of him, shielding the light from his eyes with his hands. "Hey Kills, where are w- why are we at the shopping centre..." Cross questioned, very much confused. "Because its almost Gyftmas, getting presents is a must! C'mon we need to hurry!" Killer explained, grabbing Cross' wrist once more as they both dashed into the large shopping centre.

Stoping at the entrance, the two skeletons immediately became nervous after seeing the amount of stressed citizens, hurrying to get their last minute gyftmas shopping done. "So hows this Gyftmas shopping gonna work? same as last year I'm assuming?" Cross asked, leaning against a pillar infront of a busy cafe. "Pretty much, to make things simpler since we all suck at getting christmas presents, we just get a present for our one person, that way we don't stress about what to get and everyone gets a present!" Killer exclaimed excitedly, pulling out his phone of present ideas. "Except this year we also have Y/N too, so what Nightmare decided is that were all going to get her one big present." Killer added, putting his phone back as he crossed his arms. "And that is...?" Cross continued, hoping to get an answer as Killer shrugged in response, obviously not knowing. Cross sighed, face palming both internally and externally before standing himself up straight. "Apparently Error knows and was supposed to tell us except he didn't, meaning me have to go find him.." Killer answered, pointing in the direction of where he should be. "He said he'd be looking over that way to get something for Nightmare." Killer added as the two skeletons searched for Error.

After 20 minutes or so of searching for the glitched skeleton, Killer and Cross found Error looking at hoodies in one of the larger stores. "Hey Error, we've been looking all over for you." Killer called, following Cross's lead as they neared Error. "Aaaaand what do you two want?" Error asked, annoyed, placing a hoodie back on the rack. "were just wondering what the group present for Y/N was.." Cross added, leaning on a near by wall as Error began to dig though his pocket for something. Pulling out a printed picture, then handing it to Killer, the two skeletons leaned over to see a picture of a light grey kitten with dark grey ears, tail and paws, sleeping on a white cat bed. "Were getting her a cat!?" Cross questioned with enthusiasm lacing his voice, slightly leaning forwards as he clenched his fists with excitement. "Yeah we are, Nightmare's gonna pick the cat up on gyftmas eve so all we need to get is cat food and other items from the pet store." Error exclaimed, moving to the other side of the coat rack to check out more jumpers. "So do you want us to go get all the cat things?" Cross asked, facing the exit as he pointed to a near by pet store. "Sure, just make sure you have your Gyftmas shopping done too..." Error informed as the boys nodded in response before running off to the pet store.

Now at the pet store, the two skeletons aimlessly roamed the corridors filled with pet toys, searching for the cat section. Eventually arriving at their destination, Cross viewed each item, attempting to find the best one for Y/Ns new kitty cat. Killer on the other hand had other things on his mind as he stared at the items infront of him. 'What if the cats unhappy at the castle, if the cat gets sick what happens, eventually when the cat died what do we do with it, give it to Horror? Nah i don't think Y/N'd like that...' Killer continued to question, not noticing Cross waving his hand infront of his face. "Huh, wha- oh Cross, watcha need?" Killer mumbled as he gave Cross a tired look. "Are we getting a litter box or not?" Cross questioned, reaching his arm out as he pointed to the large variety of plastic trays with bags of kitty litter next to them. "ew no way.." Killer complained, backing away as he blocked himself from the litter trays with a random flier he found on the middle shelf. "Heheh, no seriously though, wheres the cat gonna do his business at?" Cross questioned, lightly pushing the flier down to view Killers face. "Outside?" Killer responded with a suggestive smirk. "Seriously? in the dead garden? every living plant out there is pretty much rubble and dust by now!" Cross replied, raising his arms in the air for effect. "Did someone call me?" Dust asked as he teleported over to the two argumentative skeletons. "Nah, Stripes and I are just having a little debate, thats all.." Killer answered as Dust replied with a small "oh". "Watcha guys arguing over?" Dust asked curiously, resting his arm on a slightly higher shelf as he viewed the two skeletons. "Weather or not the cat should have a litter box or not." Cross responded, folding his arms as he turned slightly away from the two. "Thats stupid, the answers obvious!" Dust claimed, reaching his left arm out towards Cross as his right stayed still on the shelf. "And your solution is?" Killer asked curiously, leaning his chest and head towards Dust as he crossed his arms. "The cat should just do its stuff outside, I aint dealing with the smell of that shit box!" He complained as Killer gave Cross a smirk to show his victory. "Fine i don't care but I'm still taking one anyways..." Cross sighed, taking a litter box off the shelf.

After some chatter between the three, the skeletons continued to choose which items they'd bring back for the kitty. "Hey Dust, why were you even here in the first place? also how did you know about the cat too??" Killer asked confused as he leaned on a nearby shelf. "Well first, I only knew about the cat because i overheard Nightmare and Error though i have no idea what he looks like, and second, I was looking at the fish." Dust finished, crossing his arms in a comfortable position. "Oh, why were you looking at fish out of all things?" Killer questioned again, taking a quick glance to the right, seeing all the different types of fish, mindlessly swimming in their tank. Taking his glance back to Dust, he seemed although he were about to respond. "Heheh, Well i just thought Horror might want a snack as his Gyftmas present." Dust chuckled his response as he stood, now turning his body toward Cross' direction who was now looking at adorable cat outfits. Killer stood up straight from leaning on the shelf behind him, then cracking his back from the uncomfortableness. Dust Cringed at the sound as Cross attempted not to notice before the three took the items they wanted and quickly teleported back to the castle to put them away for now.

NIGHTMARES POV

10 MINUTES EARLIER

'Its been around an hour and I've only seen Y/N come out of her room once today, could she be hiding her own Gyftmas presents in there? No that's impossible, she hasn't left the castle so she couldn't have even got the presents...' I thought, passing Y/N's bedroom as I made my way towards the lobby. The more I thought about Gyftmas the more curious I became, a couple years ago the boys all wanted to do Gyftmas that year, I allowed them too as long as they didn't involve me with it, sadly it happened anyway. Ever since that day we've done Gyftmas every year and I've slowly grown to like it, eventually giving gifts myself. As much as I wanted to check up on the others, I continued to debate weather or not i should check up on the guys, knowing id probably see something i shouldn't, i decided to continue on with my day, they can handle them selves.

Now at the lobby, I heard noises coming from the corridors. Groaning at the noise, i stood up from the couch which i just sat and investigated the noise ahead. Melting down into a more liquid type goop, I materialised at the end of the furthest corridor, just around the corner. Taking a peek, i sighed at the sight of Killer, Horror, and Dust bringing cat supplies towards the living room. moving back from the corner, shut my eyes for a second as i placed my hands in my pockets before teleporting to my bedroom to continue my present for Error.

GYFTMAS DAY

AUTHORS POV

As most of the skeletons rushed to prepare last minute decorations, Dust made his way towards Y/N's bedroom to wake her up for the morning festivities. As Dust knocked on the door, you began to shift in your sleep, eventually waking up. After a couple seconds, you pulled down your blanket slightly as it placed gently on your waist. after a moment of realisation, you groaned before tugging the heavy blanket back over your face. Christmas day was basically cursed for you, not once have you ever had a good christmas. Ever since you were in the orphanage, every christmas you've lived through was as unlucky as it could get. You spill coffee on your shirt, your shoelaces are always untied, you forget so,etching in the most obvious spot, the list goes on and on. Any unlucky situation has a 99.9% chance of happening to you on Christmas, that's why you stay at home all day, skip work and hide in your room till the nights over. But today, you knew that you wouldn't be able to hide away, everyone In the castle celebrates Christmas, there's no avoiding it this time...

after a couple seconds of hiding under your blanket, Dusts knocks grew more frequent. "Go away!" You shouted, hoping he would leave you be, though Dust wouldn't give up that easily. The knocking continued, growing louder overtime as you began to block your ears with your pillow. After the pillow had cushioned some of the noise, the knocking stopped. after noticing this yourself, you took the pillow off of your ears as a mini sound investigation. After a couple more seconds of silence, you decided to search out side. Moving the comfort of your blanket off your face, you sat up as you began to open your eyes. The shrill sound of your screams rung out as you were shocked by the sight of none other than Dust, hovering over your bed as he laid on top of one of his blasters. Resting his head on him arms as his right hand hovered just above your face, booping your nose in the process. Purple blush forming on his cheekbones as he gave you a smirk. After your little, but deafening yell, you shoved Dusts blaster back, landing on the floor and he fell with it. You jumped out of bed as you sternly stomped towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to pull him up to your level. "What are YOU doing in MY bedroom?!" You yelled, demanding an answer as you started backing him into the wall. "Who said you were allowed to be the dominant one..?" Dust commented. "Huh- Woah!" You exclaimed, as Dust grabbed your wrist, spinning you around as he trapped you against the wall. You took a breath to speak but was cut off by Dusts hand covering your mouth. "The others are waiting for you down stairs, if you don't come there's a high probability that you'll be carried down there." Dust explained, removing his hand as he started walking towards the door. "I'm not going out." You replied sternly, crossing your arms as Dust stopped in his tracks as he took a deep breath before sighing. "Well..." Dust started, turning around as he took a couple steps forward, now in front of you. "I tried to warn you.." he finished, throwing you over his shoulder as he supported you with his right arm. "DUST!! LET ME GO!!" You whined but to no avail.

After Dust had finished carrying you to the lobby, he gently returned you to the safe floor. You gave him an angered glare as you crossed your arms pouting, Dust laughed at your behaviour which for some reason made you lightly blush. "Jeez it took you two long enough!" Killer complained, placing his hands on his hips. You let out a small 'Tch' as Dust turned his head to Killer, lightly tilting his skull back. "Sorry were late, we had some, difficulties..." Dust exclaimed, placing emphasis on the word difficulties as he shot a smirk at you which resulted in you blushing even harder. "o~kay" Killer responded, partially confused as he walked closer, his hands resting in his pockets as his white eyelight seemed to have returned. "Can i go back to my room yet?" you complained, leaning against the dark stone brick wall behind you. "Its Gyftmas, why would you want to miss it!!" Killer excitedly as he reached his arms to the side, presenting the decorated room behind him. There was a green, red and white decorated rug in the centre of the room, streams of fake leaves mixed with small amounts of tinsel were wrapped down the hand rail of the large staircase leading to the throne room. What stood out the most was the massive pine tree against the back wall, long stings of silver tinsel stood out against the dark green bushy leaves as several ornaments hung from the branches. Though you absolutely hated Christmas, you couldn't help but stare in awe as the forrest tree loomed over you, it made you feel kind of uneasy after you noticed just how big it actually was.

"Umm, Multiverse to Y/N...?" Killer commented, waving his hand infront of your face as you jumped out of your trance causing killer to chuckle under his breath before he dragged you over to the others. After the others began to unwrap their presents, you hugged your legs, hiding in the hoodie you slept in the previous night. The others questioned why you seemed so down, you didn't reply. It seemed that ever since you noticed the unluckiness that followed you on this cursed day, you began to feel more and more down each passing year. the unluckiness grew worse over year by year, it started with simple things like tripping on your shoelaces, then moving to worse things such as serious injuries or even causing deaths on accident... Of course it had to be on the exact day everyone else was happy, even Nightmare was happy! so why weren't you? perhaps you were just the only one that dealt with this, maybe this is karma for something in the past? you didn't know.

being seated in-between Cross and Horror, you glanced up to take a look at things slightly through your hoodie. your eyes traveled around the circle of seated skeletons until your glaze was caught in its tracks by nightmare, he seemed to be staring at you with a look of worry and concern, this puzzled you looked away, hoping he wouldn't question it, heh, oh where you wrong.. "Y/N why so you seem so depressed..?" he asked, it almost sounded as if he actually cared, but that was impossible for him to feel positivity, right? "I.. Im not depressed.." You mumbled, barely audible, this comment displeased Nightmare as he could tell you were lying to him. "I can feel it, your not okay." he added, resting his half opened present from Error on his lap as all the otters skeletons turned to you in worry. You tucked your head against you head, hiding your face.

Not long after, you felt a hand rest on you, gently rubbing your back in an attempt of comfort. Flinching at the sudden touch, you looked up confused to see Cross giving you a warm smile as he slowly pulled your hood down to reveal your face. You quickly slapped his hand away in worries that you'd accidentally hurt him. standing up in a rush, the chair behind you fell over as you slowly backed up from the others, then rushing around to run away. Now passing the Christmas tree, you went to pull your hoodie over your head against your hand got tangled in the christmas lights in the process. Quickly spinning around, you went to yank your hand away, hoping you'd break free. Only now just realising, you gasped in shock as you saw the pine tree dramatically tumble to the ground. standing in shock, tears formed in your eyes at the thought of accidentally hurting one of your friends. You shook your head, blinking in hopes it wasn't real, though it was.. You glanced back to your friends to see their shocked faces, they seemed at a loss for words, they were going to be mad at you were they? perhaps they thought you were finally losing your sanity or maybe they were genuinely worried about you, you couldn't tell..

Rushing around, you sprinted once again towards your room, leaving the others in shock, you couldn't believe you managed to pull down the tree.. Almost reaching your room, the Nightmare Papyruses gave you very concerned glares, no-one had ever seen you act this way before. Turning the corner, you started to sweat as you began tripping lightly, thankfully picking yourself up in time. Though as all things end on this cursed day, you tripped over your feet, launching yourself towards the floor. Tightly shutting your eyes, you prepared yourself for the pain of your body hitting the cold brick floor, but it never came? Instead you felt much of a warmer embrace, more comforting. Realising what happened just now, your eyes darted open as you were met face to face with Horror, giving you his shit eating grin as always. "Hey Kiddo, Nice of ya to drop in.." He joked, pulling you into a hug as you snuggled to escape. 'N-No, i don't want anything bad to happen, WHY WONT HE LET ME GO!?' You shouted in your mind, too afraid to speak aloud so you didn't accidentally do something bad either.

Eventually tearing Horrors arms off of you, you sprinted once again towards your bedroom, this time making it before any of the skeletons could reach you. You slammed your bedroom door shut using all your strength, or what was left of it, Horrors pretty difficult when having to escape hugs from.. Panting, you attempted to catch your breath, shutting your eyes as you turned your head to the ground. Catching your breath, you began to restore your energy bit by bit, beads of sweat now dripping from your face, you released your hold from the door and flew your body around. Leaning up against the door, you backed your body down until you hit the floor, hiding your head in your arms and legs as you began to whimper softly. Suddenly, you felt something hard hit your wrist. Flinching at the sudden item dropping on you, you turned your attention towards the key on your floor, why was there a key? "Wait a second how did it get out of the doo-" Just then something else fell, this time A LOT heavier than the key. Directly hitting your humerus, or to be more technical, your humerus AND your ulnar nerve. You shrieked in pain as you felt a slight electric shock in forearm. Holding your injured arm, the quick electric shock then moved towards a slight tingling pain, not really enough to hurt badly but still painful. Your forearm slowly became numb, loosing feeling in it more and more every second.

Now you started to panic, you've never felt this much from hitting your humorous before. Deciding to take a look at what could've caused this, you peered over to see that your entire fucking doorknob fell off! How the hell did that happen?! you knew that you slammed your door pretty harshly but you didn't think it was THAT harsh... Looking above yourself, you saw the hinge of your doorknob barely holding on, only using the support from the also loose nails sticking out. You sighed as you took a look at your now bruising arm, then looking away towards the corner of your room. "That was unfortunate, with that much force theres a chance you could've injured your ulna nerve. I may be a skeleton but i at least know something about the human body..." A glitched voice laughed out from the far corner of the room, of corse Error had to come at the one time you wanted to be alone... He launched his strings towards you, wrapping them around your waist before bringing you to him. "No more running Y/N, just tell us whats wrong.." He calmly requested you sighed and attempted to look away, though he moved to face you again.

Resting his skeletal hand against your face, he gently caressed your cheek with his thumb as you blushed and explained yourself. After a solid 10 minutes of explaining your story down to every last detail, Error understood what was happening, though he found it kind of ridiculous. He knew that you mustve been different for you to be acting this way, maybe it was worse than what he thought.. After a while, you calmed yourself down and left the room with Error. By the time you arrived back into the lobby, you saw Nightmare pushing up the christmas tree with his tentacles as the others picked up the decorations and placed them back on. You look to the side with a guilty expression as Error reassured you that it was an accident. You gave him a nervous laugh as you all sat down, surprisingly the others didn't ask you what was up or anything.

The skeletons continued to open their presents until they were done, they sure did get creative when shopping.. As Blackberry and Killer began to pick up all of the wrapping paper, Nightmare abruptly teleported away, leaving you in confusion. After a couple minutes of small talk with the others, Nightmare teleported back with a very large wrapped box. You noticed bits of tape stuck to him as he tried to hide it in his hood, Nightmare pushed the box towards you with his tentacle in hopes you would open it. "Merry Gyftmas Y/N!!" The others shouted out, to be honest, you were in shock, you weren't exactly expecting a present. You gasped as Killer and Horror hugged you from behind, slightly nudging you forwards as you began to unwrap your present. Hearing a quiet meow, you froze in shock 'Holy shit there's a cat inside...' you exclaimed in your mind, peering into the box. You knelt down in front of the box and tipped it over, just then a small grey kitten with dark grey ears and paws, pounced out of the box and onto your lap. "Why did you do this for me?" You whispered out as Killer cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Because we care about you! You don't deserve a shitty Christmas." Killer exclaimed, sitting on his knees i front of you as Horror flopped on the couch. You started to tear up, hiding you hands in your sleeves as you wiped the tears away. "Hm?" Nightmare mumbled, crouching in front of you. "This is the happiest I've seen you all day.." Nightmare mumbled as you attempted to calm yourself. The small kitten brushed its ears and face against your arm as you flinched from the sudden contact. Your sobs died down as you gently pet the cats head, it licked your fingers while lightly nibbling at you every so often.

You picked up the small cat and pet its head, then whispering a small 'thanks' to Nightmare as he gave a smirk in response. The kitten lazily snuggled up in your arms as it began to fall asleep from your content patting. Its cute little purrs continued as you quietly giggled under your breath. Not long after, everyone split off into their own little groups to chat with as you continued to hold your new kitten. Currently in a conversation with Red, Killer and Dust, you brought up a question thats been swirling around your mind for a couple minutes now. "Hey does anyone know where Horror went?" You questioned as the others perked their interest towards your question. Red shrugged as Killer shook his head, as you were about to look at Dust, it seemed he already started to respond. "He's probably in the kitchen drinking headnog, Nightmare we can't eat to much before dinner cause theres going to be a lot of food, so he's probably drinking his soul out..." He answered, you added with an 'ok' as you began to think about what headnog would taste like. Knowing Horror, anything that he makes has some sort of human property to it, so you decided to not try it.

"So Y/N, what are you going to name the cat?" Killer asked, scraping behind the cats ears as it began to stir slightly. You thought about the different names you could use, unable to find one that fits. After a couple seconds of thinking, it finally hit you. "Nacho." you simply replied, he looked up at the cat to you with a puzzled look. "Really, Nacho???" He responded, you nodded while giving him a stern look. "Okay thats fine.." Killer added as he crossed his arms, shrugging while taking a look at the kitten once more. Nacho began to stir once more, taking a big adorable yawn as you decided to place him on the couch to lay down. 

'I guess this Christmas was that bad after all, i just need to ignore the mistakes i guess...'


	26. Losing Focus

Author's POV

"Brother? Are you alright?" The ghost of Papyrus asked, his brother not responding. Dust had been in the kitchen making, something... It was around 9:30 am when Y/N had come into the living room along with Killer. Y/N had her new cat Nacho cradled in her arms from Gyftmas a couple of days ago, him purring under her touch. The hooded skeleton caught sight of the human, instantly becoming distracted from making breakfast. His brother sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Brother, when will you get over her?" He questioned only to achieve no response. "You do realise that everyone in the castle is interested in her, becoming more obsessed with her will just cause her more pressure." He added though it seemed Dust was completely out of it, not even noticing his brother talking.

Papyrus facepalmed, resting his floating head and hands on the counter as he stared up at the ceiling, counting all the dents from bones being shot in past fights. The distinct smell of blood and metal swept through the room as the cannibalistic skeleton waltzed inwards, axe and all. A smile tugged onto his face at the sight of his closest friend. Horror had presumably just gotten back from one of his Sunday morning massacres and came in for his third breakfast of the morning. "Mornin' Dust." He greeted, heaving his axe off of his shoulder and onto a nearby counter. Dust remained silent, a box of cereal resting in his hands as he stood a still as a statue. "Er, Dust?" Horror added, glancing over his shoulder at his equally murderous friend with slight worry.

He stood beside him, attempting to see whatever he was looking at. Horror caught sight of Y/N and Killer in the living room, petting her cat Nacho while conversing with each other. Horrors posture fell, giving Dust a displeased look before sighing. "Dude really? And I thought I was bad at keeping my emotions under control..." He mumbled. Horror gave disappointed frown before grasping Dust's shoulders, he tensed up at Horror's touch. The ensanguined skeleton shook the other, in hopes for at least some type of response. Dust was wide-eyed, in utter shock as his face also read confusion. It seemed he only needed Horror to shake him out of his tunnel-visioned trance.

Dust's cheeks painted a soft lavender as he tried to avoid eye contact with Horror. Horror sighed, cocking his head to the left to scratch his neck. "I know what's up y'know, 's no point 'n hidin' it..." Horror stated, picking at the fluff of his hoodie. Dust's blush worsened to a more grape-like purple, yanking his hoodie to cover up his blush. He bent over, digging his head into his arms which were rested on the counter. He quivered every so often. Horror placed his hand on the back of his head, patting him calmly. He leaked out a soft, warm sigh, teleporting the both of them to the library.

Dust sat on the cushioned black couch with his legs crossed, head hanging low. His mismatched eyelights shook gently, a dominant purple blush still stationed across his cheekbones as Horror stood before him. His arms crossed and a disappointed stare stabbing into Dust's soul like a knife. "Look, Dust, I dunno wha's goin' on with ya, but, ther's one thing we need'ta sort out..." Horror began, shifting his arms to rest his hands in his pockets. "Its obvious what's been goin' on 'round the castle, 'm honestly shocked nobody's pointed it out so far. You 'n I both know everyone in the castles fallen for Y/N, and we both know that there's no way this could end well..." He stopped for a second, hoping to gain a response, Dust's tense posture seemed to slowly melt away, concentrating on Horrors words. He nodded, allowing his friend to continue. "If we all continue the way we're goin', everythin'll just break out inta chaos, and I'm sure 'll of us tearin' each other to pieces is the last thing Y/N wants to see... Do you 'nderstand what 'm gettin' at?" Dust remained silent, staring down at his hands as he continued to twiddle with his thumbs. "Look, I know you don't wanna do this, 'nd I don't either, but... We need ta make some sort of truce, I don't want this whole ordeal to ruin our friendship... Ya just need ta contain yerself till Y/N makes a decision..." He finished, leaving Dust speechless, not knowing what he should answer with.

"Ya don't have ta answer now, just keep it 'n mind..." He clarified, taking a seat next to Dust, rubbing circles into his back. Dust took in a shaky breath in preparation to speak, turning his head to his skeleton friend. "I understand what your saying and all but, I don't know if I can..." He mumbled, Horror cocked his head to his side in confusion. "I've been trying to contain myself around Y/N for so long, but I just can't take it any longer, it's like I can't control myself anymore..!" He exclaimed, clutching his waist while pulling his knees up to his chest. "That's weird, maybe you're goin' through he-" "NO IM NOT SHUT UP!!!" Dust screamed, interrupting Horror. Dust's blush was getting out of control, Horror sent him a shit-eating grin towards him. maybe he really couldn't control himself any longer...? Horror sighed, standing up from the couch. "I'll leave you be then, jus' think about it m'kay?" He reminded before heading to the library doors. "Oh yeah! We've got a meetin' 'n 'bout 10 minutes by the way!!" Horror yelled, leaving Dust and his thoughts inside the library.

Dust sat in silence, alone in the cold space. He steadied his breathing, becoming calmer as a wave of fatigue washed over him. He blinked wearily as his movements were slow. Dust lied down on the couch, massaging is eyesockets with frustration. He grumbled, lifting his knees before running his hands over his skull. By this time, Papyrus had floated into the room, seating himself on the armrest beside Dust's skull. "So, what happened? You look uncomfortable." Papyrus asked, resting his gloved hand on his head. "You didn't hear Horror and my conversation?" Dust mumbled into his hood, turning his head to see Papyrus better. His eyes fluttering with fatigue as Papyrus sighed. "Yes, I did. I just didn't want to seem rude." The hooded skeleton let out a small chuckle at his brother's comment.

"You want me to agree to the truce, don't you?" Dust asked, sitting up from his slouched position. "Not want brother, I need you too.." He responded, trying to avoid eye contact. "Wait what? Why?" Dust questioned in shock, gripping the edge of the couch as he spun the upper half of his body to greet his brother's worried face. Papyrus floated to the front of Dust's body, allowed Dust to turn back around. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "Look at me Sans, look at me and tell me what I am..." Papyrus spoke calmly, his ghostly hands tugging at his red gloves. "You're..... My brother...?" Dust answered confused, awkwardly tensing up. "No! well yes but, that's not my point!! I'm dead Sans! I have nothing but you left!! Like your gruesome friend said earlier your love for her will just be escalating the rivalry. I don't know what'll happen if we both die, but I'm not prepared to find out..." Papyrus blurted out, expressing his worries for his brother. "Paps...I..I'm sorry...I'll try to contain myself as much as I can... It just hurts..." Dust promised, mumbling most of his words as an immense wave of guilt buried him at the sudden flashbacks. "Thanks, Sans, now let's hurry up, Nightmare'll be angry if you're late."

Dust's POV  
Being too tired to walk to the meeting room, (though it was only two corridors away) I decided to teleport just outside the front door to hopefully save a bit of time. As I landed back onto the dark brick floor, I flopped my hands in my pockets and heaved the door open with my arm. Inside the room was every other skeleton in the castle surrounding a short table in the centre of the room, a map print of the star sanses base laid out on top from previous meetings. Pulling up a seat, the others silently stared whilst Nightmare glared daggers at me, I would sense his anger radiating off him, giving him a much more intense look.

A bead of purple translucent sweat rolled down my skull, Nightmare took in a breath. "Dust." He growled, hands firmly planted against the table below him. "You're late," he added, venom lacing his words, his stare intensifying by the second. "Sorry boss lost track of time," I replied nervously resting my crossed arms on the table in front. The others gave me a slightly sympathetic glare with a hint of relief from not getting in trouble. "Don't give me your excuses! Stay back after the meeting, I'll need to talk with you..." Nightmare lectured, his tentacles twitching behind him as a sign of his anger. He let out an agitated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before he continued.

"Now let's get down to business."

"First off, I would like to start with how pathetic you all are. Y/N has been here for only one year and somehow shes managed to get every single one of you to fall in love with her, pathetic."

'Well, this was a great start...'

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?? We don't like tha kid..???" Red responded in a confused tone, sounding rather offended by Nightmares comment. "Don't give me that shit, its painfully obvious. We should and we are going to form some sort of truce to prevent any major arguments between us, I'm not gonna have my team falling apart because of some useless hybrid!"

"USELESS? HA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PLAN TO KILL HER AND USE HER SOU-"

"ENOUGH!!" Nightmare roared, cracks of thunder erupting outside the castle walls, making Killer flinch, he attempted to hide his shaking hands behind his back. "I don't have time for your unnecessary comments, now shut up and let me explain!" He yelled once more, slamming his fist into the table, thankfully not breaking it like last time. "I know none of you want to stand down, but if you want to be with her, is pressuring her into choosing the best way to go? You need to calm your shit down."

"Thank you! 'Bout fuckin' time someone else notices!!" Cross shouted, throwing his arms around to prove his point. Red rolled his eyelights at him, crossing his arms before glaring at Nightmare. "Yeah well whos to say Night isn't just tricking us?" "WHAT?" Black questioned, as a sign for him to elaborate. "He could just be getting us to stand down so we can get her..." He concluded, squinting his eyes. "I AGREE, I DONT TRUST THIS..." Black stated, hands resting on his hipbones as he tensed. Nightmare pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing before his response. "I expected this to happen at some point... Look, that hybrid is merely just a part of my plan. It's like doing a jigsaw puzzle and there's one piece missing. If your so close to finishing the puzzle then why are you going to start a new one?"

"oh, great there's the puzzle metaphor again..." Killer mumbled, crossing his arms. "Ugh, what the hell, fine. But if we're agreein' then you have ta too!" Red insisted, point and accusing phalange towards him. Nightmare sighed, his tentacles becoming more liquid-like, dripping onto the floors as a sign of nervousness. "Hey, bud? ya might wanna retract.. your dripping..." Error whispered, trying to calm his glitches. Nightmare nodded, retracting his tentacles The last thing Nightmare wanted was for everyone to know that him, the embodiment of negativity, had feelings for something as pathetic as a hybrid.

"Why were we agreeing to this again?" Killer mumbled, confused by all the chatter. "WE ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT AGREEING!!" Black snarled, his comment seemed to attract the attention of the others. "What do you mean short stack?! We have to agree!! I ain't letting your decision win!!" Cross argued, bringing up his and Blacks arguments once more, man they do hate each other. "I agree with Black, this fucking sucks!!" Red stated, taking his side. "THANK YOU!!"

"Do we have to fight over this??" I mumbled, trying to back out of the conversation. The others continued arguing as Horror made his way over to me, stopping at my side. "Now do you see what I mean? Everythings breaking into chaos... I was the one to give Nightmare the idea..." He informed. The two looked back over to the argument, Cross and Black were staring to battle, Red was backing up Black, and Killer was still confused about everything going on. Meanwhile, Nightmares headache began to grow just at the sight of the fight breaking loose, Error began to notice he was losing his so-called 'cool'.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, Horror seemed to notice what I was starring at and braced himself for the yelling, His eyes plastered shut.

'This is gonna be bad'

Author's POV  
"Enough you idiots.."

They didn't stop, the fighting continued. The three didn't even notice their king speak over all the fighting.

"I SAID ENOUGH!!" He roared with anger, the four of his tentacles swiftly sprouting back out of his spine, tearing the three skeletons away from each other. Nightmares singular cyan eye was radiating with fury while his tar began to boil violently. The three quivered under Nightmares control, completely aware of what he was capable of doing. His voice was fearsome and filled with disappointment, growing more powerful from the fear they were letting out.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BEHAVIOUR IN MY CASTLE, NOW I SUGGEST YOU SILENCE YOUR FIGHTING IMMEDIATELY!!" He ordered, the three trembled in fear, letting out an intimidated 'Yes sir!' followed by a series of frightened stutters. Nightmare, content with their answers, dropped them to the ground before retracting his tentacles once more. "Now apologise to each other" Nightmare teased, a grin plastered on his face at the skeletons ill-natured glares. "You're an asshole Nightmare.." Cross stated, arms crossed as he removed his stare from the others to him. Nightmare scoffed, rolling his cerulean eye. "I know..." He stated, glaring at Cross who shuddered willingly at his gaze. Cross stared at the floor, taking in a deep breath before forcing his eyelights to stare at the two. "Sorry..." Cross mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he took a seat. "HMPH, APOLOGY ACCEPTED. IT TOO AM SORRY" Black responded, moving his stare to Red, waiting for his apology. "Yeh, what he said... 'm sorry."

Of course, none of the skeletons actually meant it, they were simply trying to get out of the meeting without dislocated joint or two. They knew that even an injury so minor hurts like hell coming from Nightmare.

"Good, you're lucky you've caught me in a good mood today, otherwise I would've bashed your skulls in." Nightmare stated, the others silently stared at either him or the floor, thankful, but still not wanting to speak. "What are you waiting for?! A kiss on the cheek!? Get out! NOW!!" Nightmare ordered, slamming his hands on the table before each of the skeletons swiftly teleported away to their rooms, leaving Dust and Nightmare.

'Great... another scolding..'


	27. Cooking With Murderers

Y/Ns POV  
Standing in the kitchen, I got out all the ingredients I needed for making pancakes. "Milk..!" I noted, shutting the fridge door and placed the milk on the counter. "Flour," I noted again, taking the bag of flour from the cabinets. "Eggssss....?" I finished, enlonging the 's'. I spun around, opening the fridge once more to look for the eggs, nothing. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU LOOKING FOR??" Black shouted, making me cover my ears. He rolled his eyes. With a hand placed on his hip, I responded. "Making pancakes," "CAN I HAVE SOME..?" He asked. "Only if you help me find the eggs" I added, he rolled his eyes once more and turned around to the other counter. "WE DONT HAVE ANYMORE, WE USED THE REST LAST NIGHT."

"Could you get some more for me, please?" I requested politely, Black kept his back turned as he went to make a coffee. "DO I LOOK LIKE A SERVANT TO YOU?" He replied, turning his head around his shoulder to glare at me. "GO GET MORE YOURSELF." He waved me off, now flicking the kettle on to boil.

"What's going on here..?" Cross asked as he entered the kitchen, leaning on the counter. "I'm making pancakes, except we're out of eggs..." I explained, Cross hummed. "I can go out and get some if you want?" Cross offered, raising his hand slightly. Black gave him a glare which Cross ignored. "Really!? Thanks, Cross!" responded cheerfully, hugging Cross while snuggling into his turtleneck. 

My arms were wrapped around his back as I leant backwards, staring at his purple-stained skull. 'Oh, shit I made him blush...' I thought as I blushed a little as well. Black "tched" in the back as I quickly let go and resumed gathering ingredients. Cross brushed the blush off his face and teleported away, now leaving Black and me alone.

"I can't believe you'd rather hug stripes over me..." Blackberry mumbled although I heard him as clear as day. I forced down a scoff, keeping my back turned. Once I got all my equipment set up, Cross came back with the eggs. I thanked him as I turned on the stovetop and prepared breakfast.

Flipping the last golden pancake onto the platter, I let out a sigh followed by a chuckle. Turning the stove dial off, one of the Nightmare Papyrus' meekly offered to take the platters out for me. I denied them multiple times thought they couldn't stop asking. I assumed that if they didn't help, they would be punished for "mistreating" me. I gave in. I thanked them before gathering all the toppings.

Each of us sat at the dining room table, me of course, seated in between none other than Cross and Blackberry. The two staring each other down throughout the entire meal. I knew that they were fighting over me, they weren't exactly the type to hide their feelings well. Although I was a little confused at first, I honestly don't mind, as long as their emotions don't get in the way of our normal lives I'm fine with them liking me.

If I'm being honest here, I would have no right to say I didn't feel a little attracted after all. I mean, who wouldn't feel attracted to eight over protective skeletons who would do anything to keep you safe? Plus they're the bad guys, what gets hotter than that??

We continued eating, and either way, no matter who instigated it, both Blackberry and Cross broke out into an argument, as per usual. The two started with some passive-aggressive comments, then escalating to insults, and now yelling. The stage we were currently at. Horror, Dust, and Killer watched in amusement, finding their arguments hilariously stupid. Error had already left, Nightmare was busy so I saved some food for him, and Red was chanting for a fight.

I sighed, was I the only one around here that noticed this isn't normal?? In my entire time living here I've had to stop one too many of their arguments. Grunting under my breath, I stormed over to the two. Cross quietened down as Black continued, not noticing me yet. "Are you two done yet..??" I questioned, bored with their constant bickering.

"I said, ARE YOU TWO DONE YET..?!?" I repeated myself, a little louder this time. I caught Blackberry's attention. Cross apologised, saying how he didn't mean to get so disruptive so soon in the day. "TCH, SOMEONES WHIPPED..." Black responded with his natural snarky attitude. I rolled my eyes, dragging the two out of the room. 

We made it into the kitchen, I let go of the two of them and stared into their eye sockets, extremely disappointed. "Why..." I started, catching their attention. "Why can't you go one day without ripping at each others throats..?" I finished. "It's so irritating! I bet you two can't even get along for a single hour!!"

"HMPH."

"YOU'RE ON."

Both Cross and I stared at black with confusion. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat..?" I replied, was he implying that he wanted to test my theory..? "What do you mean by that..?" Cross asked, Black rolled his eyes at him and looked back at me. "I SAID YOU'RE ON. CROSS AND I WILL HAVE COOKING COMPETITION, YOU AND THE OTHERS WILL BE THE JUDGES." He explained, I smirked, finding his idea interesting. "Okay okay, I'm interested, what does the winner get...?" I asked, boosting myself to sit on the counter. 

"A KISS FROM YOU.." I immediately shot up "Waitwaitwait, you can't be serious.." I replied, my hands racing in front of me. Cross' body flinched, starring at Black, intrigued by his words while lightly heating up. "I'm in," Cross stated, deadpanning the other as I sighed, knowing that there was no escape from this. 

After a few minutes of preparation, the two were ready. The rules were set, and the two skeletons were as ready as humanely possible. The countdown began, I felt myself shake a little. Only bad could come from this, knowing that the two would break into a fight and all hell would break loose. The overwhelming feeling of anxiety took me over. So I sat at the table and waited.

The two had been cooking for at least half an hour now, and the boys and I were starting to get impatient. I tapped my fingers on the dining room table and tried to stay as patient as I could, hoping that they would be done soon. Hearing the timer go off, I lifted my head from my hands. The two were given a thirty-minute limit to this challenge. The nightmare papyrus' went into the kitchen to fetch the boys.

First Cross came out, followed by one of the servants, holding a dish of pancakes. "I made chocolate pancakes with caramel sauce, enjoy.." He spoke quietly, a little flustered from all the attention focused on him. Horror stared at the platter, practically drooling at the mouth. As soon as the plate was handed to him he scoffed the entire thing. I swear I'm 95% sure he's just here for the free food.

I chuckled at his behaviour, before being handed my own plate. I thanked the papyrus'. Taking my knife and fork, I cut into the pancakes. dragging it gently through the sauce, I took a bite. My tastebuds erupted with excitement. The taste of the sauce was warm and rich, while the pancakes had a strong chocolate taste. Nothing too chocolatey, but just right. Other than the flavour, the texture was extremely fluffy. Surprising me the most was the fact that despite how much chocolate he used, the pancakes were still fluffy and light. I hummed with delight, Cross smiled at my reaction and left.

"Oh, he left..?" I said around the bites, finishing up my last quarter. "Guess so." Killer said, tossing his cutlery onto his plate as the Nightmare Papyrus' took our dishes away.

Next, Black strutted out, his expression of worry overwritten by his immense confidence. Once again, the papyrus' laid out our dishes. Layed upon the grey plates were mini pizzas. "I PRESENT TO YOU, MY DELICIOUS MINI MEAT LOVERS PIZZA'S. LOADED WITH CRISPY BACON, CHORIZO, ONION, AND CHEESE! I GUARANTEE THAT THIS DISH WILL OUT RULE ANY MEAL YOU HAVE EVER EATEN!!" He yelled, his hands stapled onto his hips as he watched for out reactions. The look seemed fairly well presented. The stench, however, was something that could destroy anything considered disgusting without even taking a glance towards its direction. My nose scrunched up, trying to run away. No matter how much my brain refused to eat this "food", I knew I had to. So I scrunched my eyes shut, and took a bite.

It was horrid, something cooked from the darkest depths of hell itself. I tried to hold back my gag reflex, but just couldn't. Dust cleared his throat over my gag to hide it. Black didn't seem to notice as I faked a smile. I knew that I would have to fake it, if I didn't let him win, he would be furious. Plus, at least I could talk to Cross after and have him understand why I had to choose him. I coughed, swallowing the rest, and Black returned to the kitchen.

The final results were in, Cross and Black stood in front of me, awaiting my answer as to who's dish I liked better. I took a deep breath and answered. "I-It was a close result, but Black won.." I stuttered out, feeling bad as soon as I saw Cross' reaction. I gave him a nod, hinting that he had won. He ignored me and teleported away.

While Black continued being an asshole, gloating about his victory. I growled under my breath, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving immediately afterwards.

After several minutes of searching, I had found Cross. I quickly ran up to him to explain. "H-Hey Cross.." I started, trying not to make things awkward. "What do you want??" He snapped back, his glare sharpened. "You didn't get my hint earlier, did you..?" I asked. Cross looked mildly confused. "No..?" He said back. "You won, I was just saying Black did so he wouldn't throw a hissy fit," I stated, before Cross had any time to react, I gave him a quick kiss, I could feel the heat radiating off his cheekbones. I pulled back. "There's your reward," I announced, before turning away and leaving to my bedroom.


	28. Protection Nessicary

“Guess we don’t have much to talk about..” Cross mumbled, sinking further into his pile of pillows.

“Yeah, not much happening since you and blacks cook off.,” I replied. Both of us had been lounging around, barely talking about anything as we fell into boredom.

I wasn’t sure how long the both of us had been here, lying on Cross’ bed, staring at the ceiling aimlessly. Cross and I were out in the living room earlier but decided to chill here instead while the others were still asleep.

The rest were probably awake by now and were most likely not doing much either.

We have had our regular jobs and missions that Nightmares gave us, but all stories we’ve had from them have already been told, not much else to talk about now.

Faint crashes and blasts emitted from the distance. Although they didn’t sound as if they were coming from the training room, it wasn’t that out of the ordinary that a fight broke out somewhere in the castle, we’re always fighting amongst each other.

Cross and I paid no attention to it as they were probably just fighting to set aside their boredom.

Things only started to worry me once I saw some Nightmare Papyruses dashing down the halls.

“Uhh, Cross..?” I called out, gaining his attention. He laid on his back, arms stretched behind his head as he lazily opens one eye to glance at me.

“Yeah..?” He mumbled out tiredly.

“Should we go check out what’s going on with the others? I think there’s a fight..” I suggested, moving to sit on the side edge of the bed.

“Y/N there’s always a fight going on, the others have no self-control, don’t you know this?” Cross asked, sitting up himself with a grunt.

“No, I know about that, but I think they just called in the Nightmare Papyruses for back up. Isn’t that the least bit concerning to you?? What if it’s a big fight… I don’t wanna get in trouble with Nightmare..” I informed, my voice shaking with concern.

“We can go out and have a look if you want,” Cross suggested.

I nodded, wanting to know what had been happening out there and what the damage was.

“Yeah, I just wanna check..” I mumbled. Cross reached out his hand which I took. We teleported out.

Once we made our way to the main lobby, things were worse than I expected.

All the furniture was destroyed, blasted brick remnants scattered around the room as the walls were almost destroyed.

“Do they normally go this far?” I asked, giving a concerned stare to Cross.

“They would if Nightmare allowed it, which I highly doubt he did…” Cross replied, okay I was getting a little more worried now.

More blasts went off in the distance, not sounding too far away. The few bones that flew across the room proved my theory.

Cross and I went to investigate further but were stopped when Nightmare teleported into the room not far from us. Cross and I rushed over to him.

“Nightmare! What’s happening?? We came to check what’s going on and everything’s in ruins” Cross exclaimed, Nightmare rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, I needed the explanation Cross..” He replied sarcastically.

“Just go to the Library. Now.” He stated before teleporting away seconds after.

Cross reached his hand out, we teleported away.

“Why are we here? What’s going on?” I asked, standing in front of Nightmare.

I turn my head to Cross, he shrugged.

“Blueberry”

“Yeah? What about him?”

“Due to the star trios’ fights, Blues lost his shit.” Nightmare explained.

Blue? The sweet and excitable skeleton I’ve known for so long?

“He’s gone insane??” I commented shocked.

“He’s gone yandere...” Nightmare rephrased.

“For you.”

Whaaat???

How could blue feel that way about me so much that it led to this? I barely even knew them for a day! I just hung out with them because they saved my life.. I did not expect him to turn this way.

“He’s been getting around like this for a while now, snooping around the castle and being a disturbance to our work.”

“I guess you guys never noticed?” Nightmare added, crossing his arms.

“No?? Why didn’t you tell us about any of this before??” Cross snarled, giving Nightmare a harsh glare.

“I didn’t need to tell any of you anything. Maybe if you were more observant you would’ve put the pieces together sooner..”

“Nightmare if you told us we could have prevented a yandere attack!!” Cross yelled, reaching his arms out to exaggerate his point.

“Cross now’s not the time, let him speak.” I silenced him, stepping in so Cross wouldn’t get himself in trouble. Nightmare glared at Cross in disappointment.

“Why did you bring us to the library Nightmare?” I asked, changing the subject.

“Well we don’t want to be in the throne room, the one place he would expect us to be in.”

“This isn’t the most hidden place but it’ll at least buy us some time so I can talk.”

“smart..” I mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear.

“Now, Blues been killing for god knows how many weeks now. I honestly don’t give a shit about how powerful he is because there’s no way he’ll get past us.” Nightmare started.

“But Y/N, she’s weak, she can’t control her magic enough to fight and is still in training. Even then the whole point of this is to keep her away.” I looked away awkwardly, Nightmare let out a silent hum as he directed his gaze to Cross.

“Cross, I need you to protect Y/N until we’re able to get rid of Blue. If he gets her then this is gonna make this a lot more frustrating than it needs to be. Do not fail this.” Nightmare ordered.

“Got it, Boss,” Cross answered, giving a nod and a determined stare.

“Good.” Nightmare closed off before melting away as he usually does. His darkness seeping through the cracked bricks.

“Well then, I guess we’re heading out for a little.” Cross laughed as he opened a portal.

“You wanna grab anything before we leave? We might be out for a while..” He added, I shook my head. Whatever I needed we would be able to get elsewhere, too dangerous here at the moment.

“Let’s go then.” He said, stepping aside to allow me to go first.

I thanked him with a giggle and stepped through the glowing white portal. Cross came through seconds after.

“Where are we? Why does this place look like the Anti-Void?” I asked, looking around the white endless universe.

“This is my universe,” Cross answered.

“Well.. What’s left of it anyway..” He corrected.

“Oh..” I murmured.

I never knew what happened to Cross universe like I did the others, but I never minded not knowing. Guess it was a touchy subject for him, probably shouldn’t ask..

Cross looked uncomfortable from the silence, I cleared my throat loudly.

“Yeah uhh, so uh anyways! I was thinking maybe we could stay here while they're doing their thing.” Cross started

“Wanna go steal a bunch of camping supplies from shops and camp out here?? Make it better than being in a white abyss?” He suggested with excitement clear in his tone.

I found it a fun idea. We could hang out, sleep in a tent, maybe even have a campfire with marshmallows?

“Sure! Sounds fun.” I said with a smile

Cross opened a portal to one of the surface timelines and we began our stealing spree.


	29. No Other Choice

Y/Ns POV

Cross and I landed in another alternate universe, just outside a shopping centre.

Although I was extremely worried about whatever was going on back at home, I could tell Cross was trying his hardest to keep my mind off it.

Cross was very observant; he would keep away from anything and everything that could put me in danger. It was cute how protecting he was.

We walked into a couple stores and had a look around all while trying to keep hidden.

If we got seen people would think that they were under attack as they usually did so as not to cause panic we kept it low for now.

“Hey, I dare you to go steal one of those.” Cross dared, pointing to a large containment box filled with bouncy yoga balls.

“Why? They’re useless..” I replied, stuffing all out other stolen items into the shopping trolley.

“No, they’re not useless, they’re fun and cool. Plus, they’re the first thing I saw.” 

“Fine, ill bounce it over to you.” I answered, walking over to the gym shop.

I took one of the balls out, bouncing it on the ground to make me seem more normal. And as soon as I saw a clearing, I bounced it as hard as I could In Cross’ direction. I also took a small trampoline off the wall for the sake of it.

Cross picked up the large ball and sat it on the top of our already overflowing trolley.

“Aw hell yeah!! Bonus!!” He said, noticing the trampoline I was holding.

I was honestly a little puffed at running all the way back with a trampoline in my hands.

After I had a chance to rest and catch my breath, Cross and I heard multiple security guards coming straight for us.

My head whipped over to Cross who was also taken by surprise.

‘How did they find us in the crowd???’

Oh well, it was to me expected that we’d get caught at some point. We can only be so sneaky for so long Y’know?

“Time to bounce” Cross joked, grabbing hold of me in one hand and the trolley in the other. I rushed to pick up the trampoline, grabbing it just a second before Cross teleported away.

Both of us started giggling afterwards before unpacking all out stolen goods.

We had stolen a shit ton of unhealthy but still delicious snacks, a pop-up tent, blankets, pillows, a gym ball, and a mini exercise trampoline.

Cross had asked me to set up the tent and the others while he went out to get wood for a campfire which we had stolen marshmallows for earlier.

I hope Cross stays safe while he’s out, he should be back soon though so there was no real worry.

I hope the others stay safe too.. I wonder how long til be till we get to go back.

Nightmares POV

By now Cross has taken Y/N somewhere safe, wherever that is. But now, we have a fight on our hands. Although all of us will be able to take Blue out relatively easily, he will put up quite a fight. This isn’t like fighting the star sanses, Blue has a higher LV. He’s gone from being one of the weakest sanses in the multiverse to being an opponent worth fighting. 

“Killer, give me a status update, what’s going on”

“The lobby has been completely destroyed along with the left tower which has been completely broken in two. Dust and Horror are with Blue at the moment towards the training room and the Nightmare papyruses have just been called in for backup Boss.” 

“Okay.. Let’s get this over with..”’

Both of us teleported just inside the training room, the doors close behind us.

Inside was Red, Black, Dust, and Horror all up against Blue.

‘Boy you idiots sure are weak.. he isn’t that bloody tough…’

Blue was up on one of the high beams close to the ceiling, dodging each blaster and bone by jumping from one beam to another.

The four of them had hopped on their blasters they summoned and floated up to Blue. 

The entire room was filling up with blasts of magic and coloured bones.

As the four of them distracted them, I broke the beam beneath Blue. He began to fall to the ground before I caught him. Error teleported in next to me.

“Sorry I was late, I had some other things to take care off” Error stated, his clothes ripped and tattered.

Error grabbed Blue’s soul with his strings. All Blue could do now was summon magic, but he couldn’t dodge.

It saddens me to know that even in a timeline where Blue gains so much LV, these battles still remain so effortless.. And here I was expecting something interesting to happen.

Two more entities entered the castle, main lobby.

I could tell by the optimistic aura coming from there that it was Dream and Ink. They most likely came to look for Blue. It wouldn’t be long before they teleported here.

Yet Dream knew I was here, yet he was still taking so long.. Maybe the amount of us in the room had Dream too worried to come in?

I knew he would come in eventually, and after not long, he did.

“Nightmare! What are you doing to Blue!” He shouted, summoning his bow and luminescent blue arrows.

“What do you mean? Im stopping him from getting to Y/N.”

“He came to us; I don’t know what you’re complaining about..”

I turned around; Blue still ensnared in my tentacles. Any attack he tried to make against any of us was caught by Errors strings. H couldn’t do anything.

‘This was way too easy..’

“He came after Y/N?”

“Great. Another yandere timeline..” Ink mumbled to himself. I couldn’t detect any emotions inside of him, guess he stopped taking his vials for some reason..

“Yes, you idiot, he came after Y/N, now can I kill him or what? You clearly want something.”

“Well, maybe there’s a way around this? Blue snuck out again and didn’t come back in a while, so we stopped past here to check if he came here and here he is.. I was starting to get a little bit worried. Maybe we ca-“

“Nobody cares about how you feel, Dream. Get to the point before I kill him right here and now.  
”  
“Nightmare!!” Dream whined, making that stupid angry baby face he makes when he’s upset. I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on blue, he struggled to even summon attacks.

“I WAS GOING TO SAY MAYBE WE COULD KNOCK HIM OUT!!” Dream shouted, desperately trying to make sure I didn’t kill him.

“Hm? Why would you suggest that?” I asked, turning back to him.

“You know that one timeline where that guy went crazy? Timeline #95728, Universe underfresh..???”

“Yes, I remember that timeline..”

“Well maybe we can knock him into a coma, then Error or someone can erase his memory? Then maybe he’ll go back to normal..” Dream suggested, Ink stayed quiet and watched, keeping an eye on Error as he normally does.

“How do you know it’ll work.”

“Well, we don’t know until we try, we might as well give it a shot..?”

I thought for a minute. This could work but on the other hand it could just cause more problems.. I could just kill him but I at least want to have a little more fun before we leave this..

“Okay Dream, we’ll go with that..” 

“But..”

“I think its best that you do it yourself, after all we don’t want me to accidentally kill him..”

Throwing Blue onto the ground at Dreams feet, still tangled in Errors strings.

“What??! Brother you can’t be serious..” Dream cries, dropping his bow to the ground in shock.

“You want to do this plan? Then do it.”

Dream didn’t move for a solid minute, he just kept starring at Blue as he squirmed in Errors strings.

Blue looked back up at him.

“What? Too scared to kill one of your best friends? Goodness how pathetic are you??”

“I can’t believe I used to ever hang out with you! Let along live with you!!”

Dream seemed taken aback.

This was definitely not what I was expecting today, im not disappointed either, this is very interesting..

“No..” Dream shakily muttered.

“Im not your friend.. You’re not the Blue I used to know…!!” 

‘Ooohh my god this is so stupid… I feel like im in a movie..’

“Well? What are you going to do Dream, you wouldn’t hurt your old pal Blueberry would ya??”

Blue gave Dream a toothy grin, his eyes downing with insanity.

While Dream had his back turned, about the leave the room, Blue summoned multiple bone attacks.

Error managed to catch pretty much all of the attacks, but a couple slipped through when his strings became more tangled.

One of the bone bullets struck Dreams left arm, he fell to the floor in pain.

‘Okay. Now things are getting more interesting..’

“And here I was expecting no actual drama..” 

Dream ignored my comment, I heard a few snickers from the others behind me.

Dream gave Blue one of the most distasteful stares I’ve seen him give, was this what it was like when Dream got pissed? Like I’ve seen him angry before but never pissed off.. Not like he’s really the type to.

Dream turned around, his stared glued onto Blue as he dodged more of his attacks.

“Y’know what? Let’s just get this over with.” Dream stated blankly.

‘Oh?’

Dream summoned one of his gaster blasters above Blue’s head, a rather large one. Its usual golden eyes now nothing but a dark abyss.

“What?? What are you going to d-“ Blue started but was cut off as Dream dropped the blaster on top of Blues confined form, knocking him out cold.

Blue took in a deep whimpering breath, trying to hold back his tears. Honestly, it was just pathetic, he’s fought us before, yet he still gets emotional when he has to hurt others? With how many times we’ve clashed I would’ve thought he’d be over it by now.. But then again this is the fragile skeleton I’ve always known so I don’t really know why im surprised.

“Well, that wasn’t quite what I was expecting…” Error commented, releasing Blue from his strings.

TIMESKIP

It was a while after we had knocked Blue out and after some debate I decided to keep Blue locked in the cells beneath the castle.

Dream tried to get permission to come in and take care of him, but I denied him. Like I’d let him into the castle whenever he pleases, he was lucky enough to get away today without a punishment.

I sent Dream and Ink away back to whatever pit they crawled out of and went back to my daily duties.

It would take a while to get the damaged side of the castle rebuilt, he did damage more than we could see so we would come across more, I could feel it.

Cross and Y/N had still been out in god knows where, at least she’s safe though.

I pulled out my phone and messaged Cross. We still need to get Y/N a compatible phone set up.

Cross, where are you, I need you to come back

So soon? Is I really over already?

Yes, now come back immediately, we have a lot of damage to repair

That was quicker than I thought, alright we’ll be back soon.

I put away my phone in my desk drawers, bloody hell we have so much more to do now..

“KILLER!” 

“Yes Boss?” He teleported in within a matter of seconds.

“Tell the others to start cleaning up any remains, I don’t care where you guys put the junk, just get rid of it.”

“Sure thing Boss.” Killer nodded before teleporting away.


	30. Blood Thirsty

Dreams POV

It has been a couple of weeks since Blue and Inks argument in Nightmares castle, neither of them has spoken to each other since. The two had managed to get along for a short amount of time when saving me, but afterwards, they just drifted back into their arguments again. The last thing I wanted was to be apart of this but now they’ve dragged me into their debate, both trying to get me on their “side”.

I’ve been trying to keep my composure and not lose myself in rage over their arguments, but they’re negative emotions are leaving me with almost no choice. Whenever they try and act hateful to each other it affects me too, causing me to be roped into this once more and giving them another reason to argue over who did this to me..

At the moment, the two have been avoiding each other, giving the other glares whenever they had the chance.

Inks been quiet, but not isolated. We’ve been chatting and doing out usual jobs more now, I just want to go back to how things were..

Blue, on the other hand, has been way too distant, even going as far as to run away every now and again whenever I try to confront him about his state.

Ink was currently seated on the couch, staring mindlessly at the floor as he usually does, I could feel the emotion draining from him each second I was away.

Blue was still out from when he ran off again last night, he sent me a message saying he’d be back soon and that he didn’t want to worry me.

I tried to act as positive as possible although it is extremely hard to keep myself together when all I'm surrounded by is hate and negativity. Ink can’t generate his own emotions and Blue, the once cheerful skeleton was now cold and resigned.

I had no idea what had been happening to Blue while he was out or what he had been doing, but all I hope is that he’s alright.

He hasn’t gone to chase after Y/N or else I would’ve had Nightmare attack me and ask what’s happened, so what in the multiverse was he doing?

I was currently making sandwiches for each of us, due to none of us having any lunch nor breakfast.

Around halfway through, Ink teleported back to his room.

I sensed Blue enter our house, his cold aura causing a shiver to run down my spine. Nothing new.

I plated up the sandwiches on three individual plates, leaving mine on the counter as I made my way down to the bedrooms.

Balancing Blues plate on my arm, I knocked on Inks door.

“Ink! Lunch!” I called out, hearing his footsteps approaching.

He opened the door, his eyes completely blank. I should head out later and top up his vials for him..

Ink gave a small smile, his eyes now a faint gold.

“Thanks.” He spoke quietly, taking the plate from my hands.

It brought me so much to see him smile again, to see that my positivity was giving him some other emotion than anger.

“No problem!” I replied, watching as his smile grew and he shut the door.

Walking further down the hallway, past my bedroom, I arrived in front of Blue’s.

“Blue! Lunch!” I called out, just like I did for Ink, but there was no response..?

I knew that he was inside, his emotions were intensely pulsing towards me just by me standing outside his door. My skull started to throb at all the overwhelming emotions.

“Blue..? You alright in there?” I called out once more, leaning my head on the door to see if I could hear anything, my crown tilting out of position.

Setting it back straight again, I gave a worried look towards his door, trying to think of what I could’ve possibly done for Blue to not even respond anymore.

My mind was blank, I couldn’t think of a single thing I could’ve done! What has Blue been doing while he’s out??

“Blue, if you don’t answer me I'm going to come in and check up on you,” I stated confidentially although I sounded shaky.

Still no response

“I didn’t want it to come down to this..” I mumbled, letting out a disappointed sigh as I used my magic to unlock his door.

I closed my eyes, twisting his doorknob.

I stood in his doorway as I squinted open my eyes to see the absolute last thing I couldn’t ever expect.

Blue sat in front of me in the centre of his room, legs crossed, covered in blood.

I gasped in shock, dropping my plate as it fell to the floor before inevitably shattering.

“B…Blue..” I mumbled, my voice cracking as I stumbled back.

All of Blue’s furniture that used to decorate his room was not either broken or tipped over. Nothing was in its original place; it was all pressed in piles against his walls which were also painted with blood.

I clamped my eyes shut, not wanting to see what he had done, hoping it would somehow take me back in time to when none of this ever happened.

I knew for a fact from other universes that lvl 20 was easy to get within under a week if given the right motivation, but I did defiantly not want to know whatever we got in three weeks.

Opening my eyes once more, I began to notice more and more gory things Blue was covered with, his terrified eyes glued to me. His eyelights shook in fear of what he had done, his body shaking like a leaf as if some other being had controlled him this entire time.

He seemed as though he had no idea what happened, but I had a strong feeling that deep down he was doing this to take out his anger on something else. All of this pent-up emotion that I labelled as hate towards Ink was truly him on the edge of all sanity.

And he finally went over the line, he crossed over to the bad side.

If only Blue came to me for help, told me that he was scared of what would happen at the end of this if he told me that something was happening and he didn’t know how to stop it I could’ve helped sooner. But it was too late..

Blue smiled at me, giving a light giggle that sent me all the wrong vibes. My headache grew stronger.

There’s no way..


End file.
